Tatsumi Oga's Family
by Aorora.Scarlet
Summary: Cerita tentang Oga Tatsumi yang mulai menyukai Hilda, bayi Beel dan kehidupan barunya. Serta perubahan sikap hilda yang mulai melunak dan mulai menunjukkan kasih sayangnya kepada Oga dan berperilaku layaknya seorang ibu bagi Beel. OgaxHilda [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Haiiiii, Saya penulis baru dan ini adalah ****fic pertama saya. Oke, tidak perlu berlama-lama perkenalannya dan semoga kalian menyukai ceritaku….. Enjoy ^_^**

**Title: Tatsumi oga's family**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub or any of the characters. It belong Tamura Ryuuhei**

**Pairing : Hilda x Oga**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: OOC, ****Typo (s), Mature Content**

* * *

><p>Tatsumi Oga's family<p>

Chapter 1

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaagghh….." hari itu di kediaman keluarga Oga dimulai dengan keributan, yang tak lain berasal dari suara tangisan bayi Beel dan teriakan Oga "apa kau tidak bisa bersabar Berubo?" keluh Oga. Oga yang gosong terbakar akibat shock electrik dari bayi Beel berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arah dapur, sambil memegang botol susu kosong. "Oi pemalas, cepatlah sedikit! Kau membuat Bochama mulai menangis lagi, dan kita sudah hampir terlambat pergi ke sekolah" perintah Hilda dengan ketus "aku tau… dasar nenek sihir!" bentak Oga "lihat saja, suatu saat nanti kau akan menyesali perbuatan jahatmu padaku. Akan ku balas kau, _bitch_!" Disepanjang jalan Oga hanya mengeluh dan marah-marah "tidak bisakah kau yang mengurusnya! Bukankah itu tugas seorang wanita, hah? Kalau aku bertemu dengan raja iblis, aku akan meninjunya. Dasar raja iblis keparattttt!" sepanjang jalan Oga mengomel tanpa henti, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di gerbang sekolah. "Ogaaa…." teriak Furuichi, karna sudah sangat kesal, tanpa pikir panjang lagi saat Furuichi menghampirinya Oga langsung meninjunya, furuichi pun terpantal jauh ke atas.

Di dalam kelas, Oga tertidur seperti biasa. Furuichi melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah, dia masih kesal akibat kejadian tadi pagi di gerbang sekolah. Saat istirahat, mereka naik ke atap sekolah. Hilda memberikan susu kepada bayi Beel yang ada dipangkuannya, Oga dan Furuichi sedang menikmati roti isi yang mereka beli dari kantin. "kau beruntung Oga, yang tinggal bersamamu seorang gadis cantik & seksi seperti Hilda-san, tidak seperti aku yang harus hidup dengan orang tua itu" Furuichi berbicara sambil membayangkan Alaindelon yang mengenakan pakaian ala maid. "kenapa kau tidak mengambil kesempatan dari situasimu, Oga?" tanya Furuichi. "Haaaaaaaaaah" teriak Oga "kesempatan macam apa yang kau maksud Furuichi? Aku sudah sangat menderita dengan kehadiran 2 orang itu ke rumahku (sambil menunjuk Hilda yang sedang memangku bayi Beel) setiap hari selalu ada saja tangisan dan kejutan listrik dari anak itu, ditambah lagi omelan dari Hilda. Disamping itu, wajah macam apa yang kau tunjukkan itu creepichi? Menjijikan sekali!" Furuichi manampakkan wajah mesumnya dan air liur yang menetes sambil berkata "apa kau bodoh Oga? Perhatikan baik-baik wanita itu dan bayangkan! Dada besarnya…. Paha yang putih dan mulus, wajah cantiknya, rambut pirangnya, semua yang ku inginkan ada pada dirinya, kecuali sifat kasarnya. Mereka semua sudah menganggapnya istrimu, jadi apa salahnya kalau kamu melakukan 'itu' padanya. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah melihat tubuh seksinya?" darah mengucur dari hidung Furuichi….. Oga hanya diam memperhatikan furuichi dengan tatapan jijik.

Diperjalanan pulang, Oga memikirkan omongan Furuichi "mungkin apa yang dikatakan furuichi ada benarnya juga, mungkin inilah kesempatanku untuk membalasnya" pikir Oga dalam hati. Sesampainya dirumah, mereka hanya bertemu kakaknya Oga, Misaki. "kemana orang-orang?" tanya Oga "ayah dan ibu sedang pergi keluar kota, mungkin 2 atau 3 hari lagi baru kembali" jawab Misaki "oh iya, aku juga ada urusan. Aku pergi dulu ya" Oga hanya melongo diruang tamu dan pergi ke dapur, dia melihat tidak ada makanan di atas meja "tsk, semua orang pergi begitu saja tanpa menyiapkan makanan untukku" keluh Oga. Hilda yang berdiri dibelakangnya menawarkan diri untuk membuatkan kroket, tapi Oga menolak dan berkata "kroket buatanmu rasanya tidak enak, seperti zat kimia dan bisa mebunuh orang" Oga membuka lemari dapur dan hanya menemukan mie ramen didalamnya dan terpaksa makan malam dengan itu. Selesai makan, Hilda mencuci piring. Oga yang sedang duduk dimeja makan memperhatikannya dari belakang. Dia menyeringai jahat sambil berkata "_chance_" Oga berdiri dan mendekati Hilda. Dia memeluknya dari belakang, Hilda yang terkejut dengan tindakan Oga menoleh kearahnya dan ingin memukulnya. Tapi Hilda tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia melihat tuan mudanya sedang tidur dipunggung Oga, dia pun melanjutkan mencuci piring tanpa menghiraukan Oga. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Oga, tangannya mulai meraba-raba tubuh Hilda. Tangannya mulai bergerak naik, naik, dan terus naik dengan perlahan, sampai pada sebuah gundukan yang empuk, lembut dan hangat.

Tangan Oga terus meraba-raba "mungkin inilah yang sering dibayangkan oleh Furuichi dan Himekawa" pikirnya nakal. Hilda yang mulai kesal, cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya. Setelah selesai dia pun naik ke atas dan diikuti oleh Oga yang terus menempel dipunggungnya tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Hilda. Hilda masuk ke kamar Oga, melepaskan tangan Oga dari tubuhnya dan berbalik menghadap Oga "letakkan Bochama di kasur!" perintah Hilda, Oga pun menurut dan segera meletakkan bayi Beel di kasurnya. Baru saja Oga berbalik setelah meletakkan bayi Beel, Hilda langsung manariknya menjauh dari tempat tidur. Memukulnya dan menendangnya sampai keluar dari jendela "kalau kau berani-berani menyentuhku lagi maka akan ku bunuh kau!" teriaknya dari atas. Oga yang kesal karna ditendang keluar dari kamarnya, masuk diam-diam dan mengangkat bayi Beel yang sedang tertidur. Hilda menatapnya dengan marah, Oga pun buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi keluar rumah untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya. Bayi Beel terbangun karena terkejut namun dia tidak menangis.

Diperjalanan dia bertemu dengan Kanzaki yang sedang membawa bungkusan yang penuh dengan yogurt. Bayi Beel bersorak gembira sambil menunjuk kearah benda yang dibawa Kanzaki "hah? Kau mau itu Berubo?" bayi Beel pun mengangguk kapada Oga "Oi Kanzaki, berikan aku beberapa yogurt untuk Berubo" "Buat apa aku memberikan yogurtku pada anakmu, huh. Beli saja sendiri!" Oga langsung memukul Kanzaki dan memberikan yogurt Kanzaki kepada bayi Beel. Setelah semua yogurt Kanzaki habis, Oga mengajak bayi Beel pulang "Kanzaki, terima kasih untuk yogurtnya. Seharusnya kamu langsung memberikannya saat aku memintanya tadi. Nah Berubo, ayo kita pulang" "aih, dabuh" jawab bayi Beel. Saat Oga sampai di rumah dan masuk ke kamarnya Oga terkejut melihat Hilda yang tertidur di atas meja belajarnya. Oga meletakkan bayi Beel yang sudah mengantuk dan mulai tertidur dikasur dan memperhatikan Hilda yang sedang tidur "kalau melihatnya tidur seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau _temperament_nya begitu buruk" batin Oga. Oga mengangkatnya ke tempat tidur dan merebahkannya disamping bayi Beel, karena merasakan ada yang bergerak disampingnya bayi Beel pun bergerak dan merubah posisi tidurnya ke arah Hilda, tangan kecilnya berada di pipi Hilda. Oga membetulkan selimut dan memperhatikan mereka "hhmmm…. Ini tidak terlalu buruk" dia tertawa "inilah keluarga kecilku" katanya "Lalu bagaimana dengan 'balas dendam' ku pada Hilda? Aahhhkkk…. Tidak perlu dipikirkan, yang penting sekarang nikmati saja dulu kehidupanku dengan 'keluarga baruku' urusan yang lain dikesampingkan saja" batinnya berkata.

Oga tidur disamping bayi Beel, dia berbalik menghadap mereka dan membelai lembut kepala bayi Beel sambil berkata "Berubo, disadari atau tidak, kau membawa keberuntungan untukku" Oga pun tertidur. Ditengah malam Hilda terbangun dan terkejut "Bochama! (Hilda menoleh pada bayi Beel) Kenapa aku tidur disini" Hilda turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar menuju kamar mandi, Oga membuka mata dan melihat Hilda yang sedang berjalan keluar kamar. Oga mengikutinya, Hilda menoleh kebelakang "Oga? apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Kenapa kau mengikutiku sampai kesini?" tanya Hilda "aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja" Hilda memandang Oga dengan heran "aku hanya ke kamar mandi, apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan?" tanya Hilda lagi "apa kau ingin melakukannya lagi padaku?" wajah Oga berubah menjadi merah "melakukan apa?" tanya Oga berpura-pura lupa "hal yang kau lakukan padaku tadi sore, apa kau sudah lupa? Kau ingin melakukannya lagi? Cepat keluar atau aku akan menendangmu" Oga keluar dari kamar mandi, dia berdiri didepan pintu dan dengan sabar menunggu Hilda keluar.

Di kamar mandi, Hilda berdiri di depan cermin dan mengingat kejadian tadi sore "dia pikir apa yang sudah dilakukannya" pikir Hilda. Hilda mulai membayangkan wajah Oga, tapi kemudian dia tersadar dan merasa bersalah kepada tuan mudanya "Bochama, maafkan aku karena aku sudah memikirkan manusia busuk itu" Hilda keluar dari kamar mandi dan terkejut melihat Oga yang masih berdiri didepan pintu "apa yang kau lakukan? Kau belum kembali ke kamar?" Hilda merendahkan suaranya, takut membangunkan Misaki dan bayi Beel "aku sudah mengatakan alasannya kan? Aku ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Ayo, kembali ke kamar dan tidur bersama kami" Hilda menatapnya dengan curiga "jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi…." kemudian Oga mendekat dan berbisik ditelingannya "aku tidak akan melakukannnya lagi... tanpa seijinmu" Oga menyeringai dan meraih tangan Hilda "ayo kembali tidur" ajak Oga. Dengan wajah bingungnya Hilda mengikuti Oga kembali ke kamar.

* * *

><p>Sepertinya udah kepanjangan nih cerita awalnya. Oke cukup sampai disini dulu deh untuk chapter ini, saya akan melanjutkannya lagi kalau ada yang mendukung (seperti kampanye aja) hehehe….. please review….. ini sangat membantu saya!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kau pasti lelah setelah mengurus Berubo seharian, kan? Istirahatlah disini…." kata Oga. Hilda merebahkan diri disamping bayi Beel "besok aku harus bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan makanan dan mencuci pakaian Bochama sebelum berangkat ke sekolah" pikir Hilda. Dia menghela nafas dan berkata "Oga, terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku tidur disini malam ini" Oga melihat kearah Hilda "panggil aku Tatsumi!" katanya. Hilda tersenyum sedikit dan tertidur, Oga yang sudah memperhatikannya dari tadi mulai mendekat "dia sudah tidur" pikirnya. Oga mulai mendekat lagi dan lebih dekat dari sebelumnya, bayi Beel yang berada diantara mereka mulai gelisah tetapi Oga tidak memperhatikannya. Oga semakin mendekat dan ingin mencium Hilda, saat bibir Oga semakin dekat dengan bibir Hilda tiba-tiba bayi Beel mulai menangis dan Oga pun mulai berteriak kesakitan karena tersengat aliran listrik. "Tsk, Berubo… kau sudah mengacaukan rencanaku" kata Oga, Hilda mulai terbangun "apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya, Misaki yang mendengar teriakan Oga juga berlari ke kamar mereka "ada apa Tatsumi? Kau berteriak malam-malam begini, kau bisa membangunkan seluruh tetangga tau!" kata Misaki dengan wajah marahnya. Oga yang kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan tergagap "ti-tidak ada apa-apa, mung-mungkin Berubo haus lalu menangis" Misaki melihat kearah Hilda "Hilda-chan kau tidur disini?" Misaki tersenyum "baguslah, kalian memang sudah seharusnya tidur sekamar" Misaki mendekat kearah Hilda "aku juga ingin memiliki keponakan lagi, mungkin Berubo juga menginginkan seorang adik" godanya. Wajah Hilda memerah, Misaki berjalan keluar sambil berkata "nah Hilda-chan, buatkan aku keponakan yang cantik sepertimu!" kata Misaki sambil menguap dan menutup pintu kamar Tatsumi.

Hilda diam, Oga mencoba menidurkan bayi Beel lagi "Hilda…." Oga memulai pembicaraan "hm?" Hilda mulai salah tingkah "uummm… bagaimanaaa….. kalauuu…." Belum selesai Oga berbicara Hilda langsung menjawab "aku akan tidur sekarang" Hilda langsung membalikkan badan dan menarik selimut sampai ke dagu, dia berusaha memejamkan mata tetapi tidak bisa dan terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "apa yang ku pikirkan… apa yang ku pikirkan…" Kata Hilda dalam hati sambil sesekali dia memukul kepalanya "ini tidak boleh terjadi….. cepatlah tidur Hilda!" dia memerintahkan dirinya sendiri. Oga yang kebingungan melihat Hilda yang terus menggeleng tidak jelas mulai bertanya "kau kenapa Hilda?" Hilda tidak menjawab dan berpura-pura sudah tidur. Tidak terasa matahari telah terbit, Hilda membangunkan bayi Beel dan akan membawanya ke kamar mandi "hey pemalas, cepatlah bangun!" bentaknya pada Oga. Oga membuka mata sebentar lalu pergi tidur kembali, Hilda mengacuhkannya dan segera memandikan bayi Beel. Saat Hilda kembali ke kamar, Oga telah bangun tetapi masih bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur "kau sudah selesai mandi Berubo?" tanya Oga "aih" seru bayi Beel "Hilda, kau tidak memandikanku juga?" Oga melanjutkan. Hilda langsung memukul kepala Oga dengan pedang payung yang ada ditangannya "dasar penyihir!" Oga segera berlari keluar.

Setelah siap mereka langsung berangkat ke sekolah, di dalam kelas Kunieda memperhatikan Oga yang tertidur dan terlihat sangat kelelahan. Hilda memperhatikan Kunieda "hoy, ada masalah apa?" tanya Hilda "ti-ti-tidak" jawab Kunieda dengan wajah memerah "dari tadi kau terus menerus memperhatikan saluran pembuangan tikus itu (sambil menunjuk Oga)" Kunieda hanya tunduk dengan wajah merahnya. "Oga!" bentak Kanzaki "bangun Oga! Kita selesaikan urusan kita" Oga menengadah dan meihat ke arah Kanzaki "kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja setelah memukul dan menghabiskan yogurtku" "ooohhh… bukan aku yang menghabiskannya tapi Berubo, kalau kau mau memintanya kembali mintalah pada Berubo" jawab Oga dengan malas. Tiba-tiba Himekawa datang "nampaknya kalian bersenang-senang tanpa aku" kata Himekawa "huuuh? Himekawa, jangan ikut campur!" kata Kanzaki "aku tidak ikut campur, bodoh…!" teriak Himekawa. Himekawa dan Kanzaki bersitegang dengan menekan kepala mereka satu sama lain, Natsume hanya tersenyum melihat mereka "Natsume, Shiroyama… Beritahu orang ini, jangan suka mencampuri urusanku" kata Kanzaki "siapa yang bilang aku ikut campur, huh?" bentak Himekawa lagi "sudah… sudah… Hime-chan. Aku akan membelikanmu yogurt Kanzaki-san, ayo Shiroyama" jawab Natsume dengan santai dan pergi meninggalkan mereka "tunggu… jangan pergi dulu, kalian!" teriak Kanzaki. Oga yang kesal dengan keributan mereka akhirnya keluar meninggalkan kelas dan naik ke atap sekolah, diikuti dengan Hilda, bayi Beel dan Furuichi.

"Furuichi… kenapa kau tidak minta bawakan saja bekal makan siangmu dengan Alaindelon?" kata Oga tiba-tiba, Furuichi tercengang dan berkata "kenapa aku harus minta bawakan bekalku pada orang tua itu, lagi pula aku sudah bosan melihatnya setiap hari di rumah dan aku ingin bebas saat berada di sekolah" tiba-tiba dari balik pintu keluar sosok pria besar dengan wajah sedih "Tuan Takayuki, kenapa anda berkata seperti itu? Aku jadi sedih….." Alaindelon berkata sambil menyeka air matanya "dari mana kau datanggggggggg!" teriak Furuichi kaget "maaf aku tidak membawa bekal makan siang untukmu, kalau anda ingin makan siang ayo ikut denganku" katanya sambil membelah diri dan menyedot Furuichi masuk ke dalam tubuhnya "tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkk!" Furuichi berteriak sambil menjulurkan tangan ke depan seolah-olah ingin meminta pertolongan pada Oga agar menariknya keluar dari tubuh pria tua besar itu. Oga mendekati Hilda dan bayi Beel, Oga meraih tangan Hilda "bolehkah aku…" tanyanya terhenti "bolehkah akuu… uummmm…" Hilda menoleh kearahnya "hm?" Oga menunduk dan memainkan jari telunjukknya, setelah beberapa saat mereka diam Oga meraih dagu Hilda dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Hilda hanya diam tak bereaksi menatap Oga, melihat ekspresi Hilda yang diam Oga kembali menciumnya, kali ini lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Tangannya memegang lengan Hilda "Ogaaa..." desahnya "sudah ku bilang, panggil aku Tatsumi" jawabnya.

* * *

><p>Hilda dan Misaki menyiapkan makan malam, dimeja makan Misaki menggoda Oga "Tatsumi… Kapan kau akan memberikan aku keponakan yang baru? Benarkan Berubo? kau juga menginginkan adik baru..." "daaaa" bayi Beel menjawab sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dengan wajah riangnya "ayah &amp; ibu juga pasti akan senang mendapatkan cucu baru" Misaki terus menggodanya sampai selesai makan. Setelah itu mereka duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton tv, Misaki tidak berhenti menggodanya "Tatsumi…. Sepertinya Berubo membutuhkan teman, dia kesepian tuh. Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?" "seharusnya aku yang perlu dikasihani" jawabnya <em>cuek<em> tanpa melihat muka Misaki. Misaki marah dan mulai menjepit leher Oga "apa kau bilang! Tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu. Lihat, kau punya istri yang cantik. Lihat anakmu yang imut itu, pasti karena kau punya istri seperti Hilda. Kau seharusnya bersyukur bukan mengeluh, kau dengar itu Tatsumiiiiiii….." "aaakk…akuu tauu" katanya tercekik "Hilda-chan, kalau Tatsumi membuat masalah bilang saja padaku" kata Misaki sambil mengangkat jempol kanannya dan mengedipkan mata kirinya pada Hilda "_Hai _(baik)" jawab Hilda dengan senyum "tsk, semua wanita di keluargaku…" kata Oga sambil mengelus-elus lehernya yang sakit "ada apa dengan mereka semua…"

Hilda mulai berpikir kalau dia memiliki anak dengan Oga pasti Kunieda akan sangat marah "itu pasti menyenangkan" pikirnya "lagi pula, aku sangat tidak menyukai gadis itu. Kenapa dia bisa menyukai Oga? Mau bersaing denganku? Apa dia bercanda? Bisa ku pastikan dia akan kalah. Sepertinya Oga menyukaiku… itu sudah bisa dilihat dari caranya menciumku tadi siang, benarkan? Baiklah Misaki, akan ku kabulkan permintaanmu. Tapiiii… apa aku bisa punya anak dengan seorang manusia? Hmmm… Sepertinya tidak ada masalah" katanya dalam hati. Mereka semua naik ke lantai atas, Hilda mengikuti Misaki ke kamarnya "Hilda-chan… Kau harus tidur bersama Tatsumi… Dan ingat, kau harus memberikan aku keponakan baru yang cantik. Aku sangat ingin punya teman yang bisa ku ajak untuk pergi berbelanja dan ke salon nanti, ok?" Misaki mendorong Hilda keluar dari kamarnya, Hilda berjalan ke arah kamar Oga "Oga, boleh aku tidur disini malam ini? Misaki menyuruhku keluar dari kamarnya" Hilda melihat bayi Beel yang tidur, dia mendekat dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur. Oga bangun dan duduk disamping Hilda "Tatsumi…" Hilda meletakkan tangannya di punggung Oga, Oga mulai mendekat kearahnya. Mereka saling berciuman, tangan Hilda naik ke kepala Oga dan meremas rambutnya "Tatsumi…" bisiknya. Oga menciumnya dengan penuh gairah, tangan Oga mulai menjelajah tubuh Hilda.

Tangannya berpindah dari bokong naik ke payudaranya, Oga melepaskan mulutnya dari mulut Hilda. Oga turun dari tempat tidur dan berlutut di depannya, tangannya merangkul pinggul Hilda dengan posisi wajah berada di dada Hilda. Hilda melingkarkan tangannya di leher Oga, Hilda masih menggunakan pakaian hitamnya, belum berganti dengan pakaian tidur berwarna pink yang sederhana yang biasa digunakannya untuk tidur, itu memudahkan Oga untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Oga mulai meremas payudara Hilda dan mulutnya mulai melumat payudara yang satunya lagi, tiba-tiba Hilda menghentikannya sambil berkata "sebaiknya kita tidur saja" dengan wajah kecewa Oga menengadah menatap Hilda. Hilda tersenyum dan mencium keningnya "jangan menampakkan wajah seperti itu, kau membuatku merasa tidak enak" Hilda menyuruhnya bangkit dari lantai dan naik ke tempat tidur. Sambil memeluknya dia berbisik "_I love you_, Tatsumi" wajah Oga yang cemberut sudah mulai tersenyum "maaf... tapi aku belum siap untuk itu" lanjut Hilda, Oga membalas pelukannya "jangan khawatir, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap" jawab Oga dengan lembut.

* * *

><p>Oke… cukup sampai disini dulu deh. Please review… :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf, chapter yang ini agak lama updatenya. Saya sempet kehilangan mood buat nulis ni cerita waktu tau anime Beelzebub bakal berakhir hari minggu tanggal 25 maret ini. Kaget, sedih, bingung... Gak ada lagi deh anime yang paling ditunggu-tunggu tiap minggu ini, walaupun manga nya tetep berlanjut tapi tetep aja sedih :( Padahal kan lagi seru-serunya nih, ceritanya juga beda sama manganya. Di Anime Hilda gak dibawa sama Jabberwock cuman sempet dimakan aja sama sodom (bukan dimakan sih tapi dimasukin ke dalam mulut aja) trus ditolongin deh sama Oga & bayi Beel. Padahal kan kalau ngikutin manga nya ada kemungkinan nunggu manga nya panjang dulu baru diterusin Animenya. Gak sempet liat Oga nyelamatin Hilda & ga sempet liat Hilda amnesia deh, padahal itu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu :D Terus kira-kira bakalan ada ga ya Beelzebub season 2?**

**Terima kasih buat Dobe si fujo atas review nya...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Tatsumi merasa bosan di rumah, dia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan hari itu dan mengajak serta Furuichi. Sementara Misaki memberitahukan kepada Hilda kalau ayah dan ibunya akan segera pulang dan meminta Hilda untuk menolongnya membereskan rumah.

"Hilda-chan, tolong bantu saya membereskan rumah ya, ayah dan ibu akan pulang hari ini" Hilda mengangguk dan segera membantu Misaki.

Tidak lama kemudian Hilda mendengar suara telepon genggam dari dunia iblis miliknya berbunyi, dia pun segera naik ke atas dan masuk ke kamar Tatsumi.

"Hello, Hilda... Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku berada di dunia manusia sekarang, bisakah kita bertemu?" kata suara dari telepon itu. Hilda mendadak kaget dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi menakutkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di tepi sungai, di tempat Alaindelon pertama kali meletakkan tuan muda Beelzebub?" tanya orang di dalam telepon lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana" jawab Hilda sambil menutup teleponnya.

Diperjalanan Hilda hanya berharap tidak bertemu dengan Tatsumi dan bayi Beel. Setelah dia sampai di tepi sungai yang dimaksud, Hilda melihat sosok laki-laki besar sedang berdiri menghadap ke sungai sambil memegang katana dengan satu tangan dan ujung katana berada dibahu kanannya. Dia berbalik ke arah Hilda.

"Hilda, lama tidak berjumpa. Bagaimana perkembangan tuan muda Beelzebub?" kata orang itu.

"Katakan, mau apa kau kemari" tanya Hilda dingin.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu" dia menyeringai. "Baiklah… akan ku katakan apa alasanku datang kemari. Berhati-hatilah, kalau kau tidak mengembangkan kemampuanmu kau akan kalah, begitu juga dengan tuan Beelzebub. Dia dan kontraktor itu..." laki-laki itu menghentikan perkataannya sambil menatap seseorang yang berjalan menuju ke arah Hilda.

Hilda berbalik dan terkejut melihat Tatsumi, bayi Beel dan Furuichi yang berjalan ke arahnya, laki-laki itu langsung pamit "baiklah, itu saja yang bisa ku beritahukan padamu. Kita bertemu lagi nanti" katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hilda.

"Siapa orang itu Hilda?" tanya Tatsumi.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Mari kita pulang, mungkin orang tua mu sudah kembali" ajaknya.

Furuichi menatap Oga, ada aura aneh disekitar Oga yang membuat Furuichi berpikir kalau Oga sedang marah saat ini "Oi, Oga? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Furuichi.

Sesampainya dirumah, Tatsumi kembali menanyakan hal itu kepada Hilda. Tetapi Hilda hanya diam dan mengacuhkannya.

* * *

><p>Saat makan malam bersama keluarga Oga, ada sedikit kecanggungan diantara Tatsumi dan Hilda.<p>

"Tatsumi, ada apa dengan kalian? Sejak kembali, kalian tidak saling bicara" tanya Misaki sambil menatap Tatsumi yang tidak medengarkan pertanyaannya dan terus melanjutkan makan.

"Hilda-chan, apa kalian bertengkar? Apa Tatsumi berkata sesuatu yang membuatmu kesal? Sampai sekarang aku tidak habis pikir, mengapa orang secantik, sepintar, dan sebaik anda bisa berhubungan dengan adikku yang brengsek ini? Apakah saat itu mata anda sedang rabun atau anda sedang mabuk?" Misaki terus mengoceh sampai akhirnya Tatsumi meletakkan sumpitnya dengan keras ke meja makan.

Tatsumi berdiri "bukan seperti itu... aku bilang bukan seperti itu! Dan berhentilah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kalian ketahui" katanya dengan nada marah.

Misaki langsung melemparkan mangkuk nasinya ke arah Tatsumi dan tepat mengenai kepalanya… "apa yang kau katakan, haaah! Apa yang tidak kami ketahui?" mata Misaki berapi-api dan wajahnya sangat menakutkan.

"Aduuuhh! Ini sakit tahu! Wanita ini adalah iblis, apa kalian tahu itu!" jawab Oga.

"Ya, kau benar. Dia adalah orang yang cocok menjadi istri mu" kata ayah Oga sambil tertawa.

"Kalian iniiii..." kata Tatsumi geram.

"Dimana lagi kau akan mendapatkan istri yang sempurna seperti Hilda-chan, Tatsumi!" teriak Misaki.

Akhirnya Tatsumi meninggalkan meja makan dan pergi ke kamarnya "Mereka semua sangat menyebalkan. Dasar keluargaku yang bodoh!" keluhnya "Sialan Hilda, ini semua gara-gara dia"

Hilda masuk ke kamar Tatsumi "huh... manusia bodoh" seru Hilda dengan pelan "ada apa dengan dia hari ini?" tapi perkataan Hilda terdengar oleh Tatsumi.

"Apa yang kau katakan, sialan!" kata Tatsumi dengan kesal "ini semua salahmu, _bitch_. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, siapa laki-laki itu?"

"Apa masalahmu? Sudah ku katakan dia bukan siapa-siapa dan kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku, Tatsumi" ucap Hilda.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, pirang!" bentak Tatsumi.

"Kau kenapa? Tingkahmu aneh sekali hari ini" tanya Hilda tenang sambil membaca buku di meja belajar Tatsumi.

Tatsumi bangun dari kasurnya dan meninju dinding "keluar dari kamarku!"

Hilda menatapnya dengan diam, dia memalingkan muka dan berjalan keluar. Hilda tidak bisa pergi ke kamar Misaki, Misaki pasti akan menyuruhnya kembali ke kamar Tatsumi. Akhirnya Hilda memutuskan untuk pergi dengan burungnya, akubaba. Hilda tidak tahu harus pergi kemana, dia juga tidak ingin jauh dari tuan mudanya. Akhirnya Hilda memutuskan kembali dan diam di atap rumah keluarga Oga.

Tiba-tiba Misaki masuk ke kamar Tatsumi sambil tersenyum "Hilda-chan, bisakah kau menolo- …" dia terdiam melihat Hilda tidak berada di kamar Tatsumi.

"Dimana Hilda-chan?" tanyanya.

"Mana aku tahu. Bukankah dia di kamarmu?" jawab Tatsumi malas.

"Dia tidak ada di kamarku"

"Mungkin dia sedang di bawah, menonton sinetron kesukaannya itu" Tatsumi berkata tanpa melihat Ke arah Misaki.

Misaki keluar, dan turun ke ruang keluarga. Tidak ada Hilda disana, dia pun kembali ke kamar Tatsumi dan mengatakan Hilda tidak ada di sana.

Tatsumi penasaran dan mencari Hilda di luar "dimana jalang itu berada?" pikirnya. "Mungkinkah dia…" Tatsumi berpikir Hilda pergi menemui laki-laki itu. Dia membayangkan Hilda bertemu dengan orang itu di tepi sungai sambil berpegangan tangan dengan laki-laki itu.

Wajah Tatsumi mendadak berubah menjadi merah karena marah, dan marahnya sampai ke ubun-ubun sampai-sampai kepalanya mengeluarkan asap dan mengeluarkan suara seperti suara kereta api "tuuuut… tutttt…"

"Cukup sudah. Tak akan ku biarkan kau, Hilda!" teriaknya marah. Tatsumi langsung menuju sungai, namun dia tidak mendapati siapapun disana. Dia pulang ke rumah, sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya Tatsumi menatap ke atas melihat ke arah kamarnya, berharap lampunya menyala dan melihat Hilda sedang duduk di meja belajarnya. Tapi yang dilihatnya malah sebaliknya.

"Hilda tidak ada disana dan apakah dia tidak pulang? Pergi kemana dia?" dia berbicara sendiri.

"Dabu… dabu… da" kata bayi Beel.

"Apa Berubo? Kau bilang dia kembali ke dunia iblis! Itu tidak mungkin" kata Tatsumi sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di dagu sambil berpikir.

Saat mereka mulai memasuki halaman, Bayi beel menunjuk ke atas. Tatsumi menengadah dan melihat ekor akubaba di atas atap.

"Disitu kau rupanya, jalang!" dia tertawa "Hilda! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di atas sana?" teriaknya.

Hilda menengok ke bawah dan melihat wajah bayi Beel dan Tatsumi yang terlihat senang.

"Cepat turun, Berubo merindukanmu" teriak Tatsumi lagi.

Hilda pun turun, dan mengambil bayi Beel dari punggung Tatsumi dan menatapnya.

"Dari mana kalian? Kau membawa Bochama keluar rumah malam-malam begini? Kau bisa membuatnya sakit, bodoh" kata Hilda.

"Kami menca-" Tatsumi terdiam sejenak "kami hanya jalan-jalan saja" sambungnya dengan cuek "apa yang kau lakukan di atap?"

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku keluar?" jawab Hilda sambil memandang Tatsumi dengan wajah marah "kau marah-marah tidak jelas hari ini. Dasar manusia lemah, bodoh" katanya kesal.

"Itu semua salahmu, kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, jalang!" Tatsumi tidak mau kalah.

"Hooo… salahku? Apa kau marah karena kejadian tadi siang? Apa itu masalahmu?" Tanya Hilda dingin.

"_Baka_! Kau tau bagaimana perasaanku, pirang?" ada aura aneh disekitar Tatsumi "kau bertemu dengannya diam-diam, dia juga langsung pergi saat melihatku dan kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentangnya padaku. Siapa dia sebenarnya?" karena memendam marah, zebul spell di tangan kanan Tatsumi menyala dan mulai naik ke lengan, tanda zebul spell terus merambat naik sampai ke wajahnya.

"Tampaknya kau terlalu serius menanggapi masalah ini, Oga" Hilda mengambil dan mengangkat tangan kanan Tatsumi memperhatikan tanda zebul spell.

"Terlalu serius, katamu?" zebul spell semakin menyala di tangan Tatsumi, mata bayi Beel pun menjadi merah menyala.

"Lihatlah, kau mempengaruhi Bochama dengan emosimu. Hentikan itu, Oga!" perintah Hilda.

Hilda tampak sudah mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Tatsumi, dia pun tersenyum. Tangannya dengan lembut menyentuh pipi Tatsumi "aku mengerti perasaanmu" hal itu membuat Tatsumi terkejut.

"Hentikan tindakan kekanak-kanakan ini. Akan ku jelaskan semuanya padamu" emosi Tatsumi langsung reda, tanda zebul spell yang ada di tangan sampai wajahnya langsung lenyap hanya menyisakan sebagian kecil tanda zebul spell yang ada di punggung tangan kanan Tatsumi. Bayi Beel pun sudah mulai tenang, Hilda mengajak mereka masuk.

"Baiklah, sekarang dengarkan ini baik-baik… aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali padamu" kata Hilda serius "kau harus meningkatkan kekuatanmu dan Bochama, kalau tidak maka kau akan mati dan Bochama akan kembali pada raja iblis agung, begitu juga denganku. Keberadaanku sendiri juga sudah tidak ada artinya lagi tanpa master Beelzebub. Apa kau mengerti, bodoh? " Tatsumi nampak serius mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak akan terkejut kalau orang bodoh sepertimu tidak mengerti pembicaraanku, tapi ingatlah satu hal, kau adalah satu-satunya ayah yang dimilikinya di dunia manusia ini. Buatlah dia menjadi penerus raja iblis yang hebat yang bisa diandalkan, dan jangan mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil seperti tadi" Hilda bertambah serius.

"Dan laki-laki itu, kau tidak perlu cemburu terhadapnya. Dia adalah orang yang harus kau hadapi nanti, tapi kekuatanmu sekarang tidak cukup untuk melawannya. Dia adalah orang yang di tugaskan untuk menguji kemampuanmu, apakah kau layak untuk menjadi ayah dari raja iblis atau tidak" Hilda melanjutkan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu, Hilda. Oga Tatsumi adalah satu-satunya ayah yang dia punya di dunia ini, bukan?" jawab Tatsumi dengan bangga sambil meletakkan jempolnya di dadanya.

"Bodoh! Apakah kau lupa? Masih ada Tuan muda En yang bersaing dengan Bochama sebagai penerus raja iblis. Kalau pun kau mampu mengalahkan laki-laki itu belum tentu kau akan mampu mengalahkan pasukan Tuan En!" Hilda menjelaskan kepada Tatsumi dengan panjang lebar dan berapi-api tentang pasukan Tuan En, Behemoth.

"Dan apa kau tau bagaimana menyeramkannya raja iblis agung saat marah?" Hilda terus melanjutkan dengan wajah menyeramkan, raut wajah Tatsumi berubah melihat Hilda yang begitu berapi-api.

"Kalau ia tidak puas, kemarahannya akan benar-benar hebat! Dia akan ini… dan dia akan itu…!" lanjutnya dengan tambah bersemangat.

"Baiklah… baiklah…! Aku mengerti! Besok aku akan ke tempat Kunieda dan berlatih dengan kakeknya, apa kau puas?" jawab Tatsumi yang sudah mulai bosan dengan penjelasan Hilda yang panjang.

* * *

><p>Udah dulu ya... nanti dilanjutin lagi :)) Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek dan mungkin agak kurang berkenan. Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya yang kacau dan acak-acakan ini. Jangan lupa review ya...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Terima kasih kepada abc dan CherryBlue yang udah mereview... :) Jangan bosen-bosen mereview saya ya... :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Besok aku akan ke tempat Kunieda dan berlatih dengan kakeknya" kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telinga Hilda.

'Kunieda?' kata Hilda dalam hati 'Oga akan pergi dan berlatih dengan Kunieda? Bagaimana cara ku untuk menghalanginya? Tapi ini semua untuk kebaikan Bochama… Apa yang harus ku lakukan?' Hilda mulai berpikir keras sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Hilda? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Oga heran.

"Tunggu sebentar. Biarkan aku menyiapkan diriku dulu untuk berpisah dengan Bochama" Hilda berbalik menghadap pintu kamar Oga sambil komat kamit mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

"Berpisah dengan Berubo? Atau berpisah denganku?"

"Diam kataku!" jawab Hilda kesal dan memukul perut Oga.

"Kami hanya pergi beberapa hari untuk latihan khusus. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirnya, aku bisa menjaga Berubo dengan baik. Lagi pula, dia sudah terbiasa berdua saja denganku. Dia kan tidak ingin jauh dariku apapun alasannya, dan Berubo juga pasti tidak ingin disini bersama denganmu" mendengar perkataan Oga seperti itu membuat Hilda bertambah marah.

Hilda melayangkan pedangnya ke arah Oga, tetapi Oga sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Dengan sigap dan walaupun dengan mata terbelalak Oga menangkap pedang yang di arahkan Hilda ke wajahnya dengan mulut.

"Dasar manusia bodoh! Tahu apa kau tentang menjaga anak dengan baik?" kata Hilda marah.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan sekarang? Apa kau mau ikut bersama kami?" tanya Oga kesal.

"Baiklah. Jaga Bochama baik-baik, dan cepat selesaikan latihan khususmu nanti" Hilda berkata dengan tenang kali ini dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Oga diam dan menatapnya. Dia mendekat dan berdiri dihadapan Hilda, mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memegang bahu Hilda. Membuat Hilda mengangkat kepalanya dan Oga berkata "kami pasti akan segera kembali"

"Aku akan menunggu kalian, jadi buatlah aku bangga dengan latihan khusus kalian nanti" Hilda tersenyum. Oga mengangguk dengan pasti.

Oga berbalik ke arah bayi Beel "Berubo, kau mau Hilda tidur dimana malam ini?"

"Da… da…" jawab bayi Beel sambil menepuk-nepuk kasur Oga.

"Baiklah. sudah diputuskan, Hilda akan tidur di sini malam ini. Apa kau senang, Berubo?" tanya Oga.

"Aih" jawab bayi Beel senang.

"Karena besok kami akan pergi, kamu boleh menghabiskan malam ini dengan Berubo" kata Oga.

Hilda menggendong bayi Beel dan menidurkannya "apa kau tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidur sini?"

"Berubo yang memintanya, aku bisa apa" jawab Oga sambil meletakkan 2 bantal di kasurnya.

"Apa kau tidak takut kalau aku melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Hilda dengan ekspresi wajah sedikit tersenyum namun seperti senyuman pembunuh ala evil.

Oga melirik ke arahnya, dia menelan ludah dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berkata "jangan letakkan Berubo di tengah, bukan hanya dia yang memerlukanmu malam ini"

Ekspresi wajah Hilda berubah, dia hanya ingin menggoda Oga tadi tetapi Oga malah bereaksi seperti itu. Wajahnya Hilda mulai memerah.

"Jadi, kamu yang akan tidur di tengah? Lalu bagaimana aku bisa menghabiskan malam ini dengan Bochama kalau kau menghalangi ku dengan tidur di tengah-tengah kami?" Hilda berkata dengan nada agak sedikit gugup.

"Kau yang akan tidur di tengah" kini wajah Oga yang mulai menampakkan senyum iblisnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menghalangi kalian. Bochama akan menangis kalau melihatmu tidak berada disampingnya"

"Dia tidak akan menangis, aku akan tetap berada disampingnya"

Hilda merasa sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Oga, dia akhirnya berbaring di samping bayi Beel dan Oga mengikutinya.

"Tempat tidur ini terlalu sempit untuk kita bertiga, kau tau itu kan?" kata Oga "aku ingin berbaring dan tidur disini malam ini" Oga merebahkan kepalanya di dada Hilda dengan posisi tengkurep dan wajahnya menghadap ke arah bayi Beel di sebelah kiri "dengan begini Berubo tidak akan menangis, karena aku tetap berada disampingnya" tangan kiri Oga mulai membelai kepala bayi Beel.

"Hilda, sebelum aku pergi buatlah aku nyaman malam ini. Kau sudah membuatku sangat marah hari ini, gara-gara orang yang kau sebut utusan raja iblis itu" tangan Oga yang satunya lagi mulai membelai pipi Hilda "aku juga memerlukanmu, kau tau itu?" Oga mulai memejamkan matanya.

Hilda tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Oga sambil sesekali membelai kepalanya dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya menepuk-nepuk tubuh bayi Beel, seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menidurkan anaknya.

Hilda mulai berpikir, apakah yang bisa membuat Bochama menjadi semakin kuat 'mereka akan pergi besok dan aku akan ke dunia iblis untuk menemui Dr. furcas dan Lamia. Aku akan menanyakan hal itu kepada mereka, mungkin mereka memiliki obat untuk mempercepat perkembangan Bochama' kata Hilda dalam hati.

* * *

><p><em>Oga sedang berendam di kamar mandi, Hilda yang tidak mengetahui kalau Oga sedang berada di kamar mandi pun masuk ke sana. Hilda terkejut melihat Oga dengan tubuh telanjangnya, saat melihat Hilda masuk Oga seperti macan yang mendapatkan mangsanya. Saat Hilda berbalik dan ingin keluar, Oga buru-buru berdiri dan langsung manahan pintu kamar mandi.<em>

"_Oga, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hilda ketakutan._

"_Kali ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku sudah cukup bersabar denganmu selama ini, kau selalu saja bertindak seenaknya denganku dan berlaku jahat padaku. Apa kau menyadari itu, jalang? Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa? Aku tetaplah seorang laki-laki yang menginginkan wanita seksi sepertimu" kata Oga dengan wajah yang menyeramkan._

"_Selama ini aku hanya menahan keinginanku, kau selalu saja menggodaku dan memanipulasi ku dengan kata-kata konyolmu itu" Hilda mulai mundur selangkah demi selangkah dan akhirnya dia terpojok dan tidak bisa bergerak lagi._

_Tangan Oga menghalangi jalannya, Hilda mulai melihat ke samping kanan dan kiri. Dia mulai ketakutan "apa yang kau lakukan Oga!" teriaknya._

_Hilda menutupi dadanya dengan tangan dan Oga selalu menyingkarkan tangan Hilda saat ia sedang ingin melindungi tubuhnya._

"_Tidak… Jangan… Hentikan Oga!" Hilda mulai menangis saat Oga merobek pakaiannya dan memaksanya masuk ke bak mandi._

"_Tidaaaakk… Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu Oga"_

"_Kau selalu saja memperhatikan Berubo dan tidak pernah memperdulikanku, kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sampah. Apa pantas aku memaafkanmu?" Ekspresi Oga bertambah menyeramkan, Hilda semakin ketakutan._

"_Tidaaaaaaakkkk… " Hilda terbangun sambil berteriak "OGAAAAAAAA!"_

Oga yang sedang berada di lantai bawah langsung berlari mendengar teriakan Hilda.

"Ada apa, Hilda?" tanya Oga bingung.

Hilda yang ketakutan saat melihat Oga, langsung mundur ke sudut tempat tidur dan menutupi tubuh sampai bibirnya dengan selimut "jangan mendekat!" katanya gemetar.

"Haaah? Kau kenapa?" teriak Oga sambil mengerutkan kening dan semakin bertambah bingung "apa kau bermimpi?"

"Mimpi?" kata Hilda yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Mimpi apa kau sampai berteriak memanggilku seperti itu?" dengus Oga kesal.

"Kapan kalian akan berangkat?" Hilda mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sebentar lagi" jawab Oga.

"Cepatlah kembali, sampah! Dan aku ingin melihat kalian bertambah kuat saat pulang nanti" kata Hilda datar.

"Mintalah padaku baik-baik" Oga melotot.

Sementara itu bayi Beel juga sibuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa nanti.

"Haaahh? Apa iniiii? Kau ingin membawa semuanya Berubo?" kata Oga kaget melihat tumpukan barang-barang yang mau dibawa bayi Beel.

* * *

><p>Hilda mengantarkan mereka sampai ke depan rumah "Nah Bochama, Hilda harap anda akan menjadi raja iblis yang hebat nantinya. Berlatihlah dengan tekun, Bochama" kata Hilda dengan senyum "Hoy, sampah! Jagalah Bochama baik-baik dan jangan membuat kesalahan. Ingat itu!" kata Hilda pada Oga.<p>

"Mintalah padaku baik-baik, maka akan ku turuti permintaanmu" jawab Oga kesal.

Hilda mendekat dan mencium kening Oga "Cepatlah kembali dan jadilah yang terkuat" Oga menatap Hilda dan setengah percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya "Aku percayakan semuanya pada mu, Oga Tatsumi"

'Hilda!' kata Oga dalam hati. Ia pun mengangguk pada Hilda "percayalah padaku, dari awal sudah ku katakan bahwa kamilah yang terkuat. Tunggulah! Kami akan segera kembali" Oga berkata dengan penuh keyakinan.

Bayi Beel melambaikan tangan pada Hilda sambil tertawa gembira.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di tempat pelatihan Oga berlatih dengan keras namun usahanya belum cukup, dia diminta untuk menghancurkan batu besar dengan tangan kosong tanpa menggunakan kekuatan iblis dari bayi Beel oleh kakek Kunieda. Setelah berlatih seharian Oga masih belum mampu memecahkan batu besar itu.<p>

Aoi memintanya berhenti "Oga, beristirahatlah dulu. Kau tidak akan mampu menghancurkan batu itu pada latihan pertamamu. Makanlah dulu, isi tenagamu setelah itu silakan kau lanjutkan kembali. Tenaga mu sudah terkuras habis, Oga!" tetapi Oga tetap tidak mau berhenti.

Hari pun sudah beranjak petang, kakek Kunieda menyuruhnya berhenti "Berhentilah, lanjutkan latihan mu besok. Sekarang kau mandi dan istirahatlah dulu" Oga mengikuti perintah kakek Kunieda.

Oga segera pergi ke tempat pemandian air hangat, tempat pemandian laki-laki bersebelahan dengan tempat pemandian wanita. Oga dan bayi Beel masuk ke sana begitu juga dengan Aoi Kunieda dan adiknya Kuota.

Bayi Beel berenang dengan gembira, sementara Oga memikirkan Hilda "apa yang sedang dilakukan Hilda?" dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri "ternyata aku merindukan omelannya, hahahaha" Oga tertawa sambil membayangkan Hilda mengomel di depannya.

"Mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan kalau Hilda juga berada di sini" tiba-tiba Oga membayangkan Hilda datang hanya dengan menggunakan handuk 'mandi bersama Hilda' pikirnya.

Oga membayangkan Hilda membuka handuknya dan ikut berendam bersama mereka, Oga mulai berpikir untuk memanggil Alaindelon dan mentransfer Hilda ke sana.

Oga mulai merasakan penisnya menjadi tegang 'ah, sial' pikirnya 'tidak ada Hilda disini' katanya dalam hati.

"Kuota, hati-hati. Jangan berenang ke sana!" Oga mendengar suara Kunieda dari pemandian sebelah.

'Kunieda' kata Oga dalam hati "Oi, Kunieda. Apakah itu kau?" tanya Oga.

"Oga?" kata Aoi pelan "i-i-iya, ada apa?" jawabnya gugup.

"Apakah kau bisa menolongku?" tanya Oga lagi.

Kunieda langsung tersipu mendengar pertanyaan Oga "menolongnya? Mungkinkah… mungkinkah dia memintaku menggosok punggungnya, atau memintaku mandi besamanya atau…?" tanya Aoi pada dirinya sendiri.

'Hilda-san tidak ada di sini, aku bisa mandi berdua dengan Oga' Aoi Kunieda tambah tersipu dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Stop dulu deh biar pada penasaran. Kira-kira apa yang bakalan dilakukan Oga sama Kunieda yaaaa? Hehehehe... *tertawa ala Oga saat menunjukkan senyum setannya* Semoga yang baca bakalan gak bisa tidur malam ini, huahahahaha... please review lagi ya<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Maaf ya chapter yang ini teramat sangat lama updatenya :D saya sibuk banget makanya baru bisa update sekarang. Terima kasih buat yang udah mereview... (abc, Dobe siFujo, CherryBlue, apdet, Cebok bareng kuda)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Kunieda, kemarilah sebentar! Ada yang harus aku selesaikan di sini" teriak Oga dari tempat pemandian pria. "A-a-apa kau sudah gila? Untuk apa aku kesana?" tanya Aoi tergagap dengan muka yang tersipu.

"Baiklah..." Oga melanjutkan sambil keluar dari kolam dan melihat ke arah jendela kecil yang menyambung ke tempat pemandian wanita, 'apa Oga akan menyelinap kemari? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?' pikir Aoi kebingungan. Oga mengangkat bayi Beel keluar kolam dan mendekatkannya ke jendela kecil itu.

"Oi… Kunieda, tolong kau pegang Berubo sebentar!" Kunieda melihat ke arah jendela "Apa yang akan kau lakukan Oga?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan keluar dari jendela dan memegangi bayi Beel.

"Diamlah disana!" Oga mulai menjauh dari jendela dan berjalan seolah-olah ingin pergi meninggalkan bayi Beel. Bayi Beel mulai menangis dan Oga pun tersengat aliran listrik, kontan saja 'ketegangan' nya juga ikut turun "huh… setidaknya ini lebih baik" kata Oga pelan dan mengambil bayi Beel. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Hilda untuk bersabar menunggunya. Seorang lelaki harus menepati janjinya, bukan? Ya, aku harus menahannya"

* * *

><p>Sementara itu Hilda pergi ke dunia iblis dengan bantuan Alaindelon.<p>

"Lamia, apakah Dr. Furcas ada?" tanya Hilda. "Hilda-nee sama…." Kata Lamia girang saat melihat Hilda dan langsung berlari menyambut Hilda dengan pelukan.

"Apakah Dr. Furcas ada?" ulang Hilda. "Dia sedang berada di ruangannya. Ada apa? Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu?" Lamia balik bertanya.

"Tidak, ada hal yang harus aku tanyakan pada Dr. Furcas" Hilda berjalan ke ruangan Dr. Furcas diikuti dengan Lamia.

Saat Hilda memasuki ruangan, Dr. Furcas langsung menyambutnya "Hilda, aku dengar baru-baru ini salah satu utusan raja iblis pergi menemuimu. Dan aku juga mendengar kalau tuan muda En akan segera dikirim ke sana untuk membantu menghancurkan dunia manusia, ini memang ide yang bagus tetapi ada kemungkinan pasukan tuan muda En akan menganggap ini sebagai persaingan"

Hilda kaget mendengar pernyataan kedua dari Dr. Furcas itu tetapi dia berusaha untuk tenang "Ya, kemarin dia menemuiku. Dia hanya memperingatkan kami untuk segera meningkatkan kemampuan tuan muda Beel. Kami juga belum mengetahui rencana terbaru raja iblis agung untuk mengirim tuan muda En ke dunia manusia. Dan yang menjadi alasanku untuk datang menemui anda adalah untuk menanyakan apakah ada obat atau semacamnya yang dapat mempercepat pertumbuhan dan kemampuan tuan muda?"

"Hilda-nee sama, rupanya anda belum mengetahui rencana itu. Hmm… nampaknya anda telah ketinggalan banyak berita dari dunia iblis" kata Lamia "dan aku juga sudah melihat persiapan dari pasukan tuan muda En, sepertinya ini akan menjadi perang saudara"

"Jadi, apakah ada obat untuk mempercepat perkembangan tuan muda?" tanya Hilda pada Dr. Furcas, dia pun menggeleng "aku belum menemukan obat untuk itu, aku hanya memiliki obat untuk mempererat hubungan tuan muda Beel dengan kontraktornya" ruangan menjadi sunyi seketika.

"Sebenarnya…" Dr. Furcas memecah kesunyian "sebenarnya kekuatan tuan muda Beel terletak pada kontraktornya, semakin kuat kontraktornya maka perkembangan tuan muda Beel pun akan semakin cepat dan yang terpenting adalah emosi. Anda tahu kenapa raja iblis agung memilih anda sebagai pengasuh tuan muda Beel dan kenapa bukan pengasuh-pengasuh lain yang lebih senior?"

"Itu karena Hilda-nee sama merupakan salah satu pengasuh elit di dunia iblis dan dia adalah ahlinya dalam hal mengasuh" jawab Lamia spontan, Dr. Furcas langsung memukul kepalanya "aakkhhh" desah Lamia dan jatuh ke lantai "bisakah kau diam sebentar" kata Dr. Furcas, Hilda hanya diam memperhatikan mereka.

"Ya, memang. Hal itu juga tidak bisa dipungkiri. Tapi ada alasan lain yang lebih penting dari pada itu kenapa raja iblis agung memilih Hilda sebagai pengasuh Beelzebub IV yang akan menjadi penerusnya. Itu karena kau telah mampu membunuh semua emosimu dan hidup hanya dengan satu tujuan, yaitu hanya untuk tuanmu. Karena loyalitasmu itulah raja iblis agung memilihmu sebagai pengganti ibu bagi anaknya di dunia manusia" Dr. Furcas melanjutkan. "Dan disamping itu, Hilda. Aku melihat kontraktor itu sangat kuat dan memang agak sedikit liar, tapi aku yakin kau bisa menjinakkannya. Saat kau diutus ke dunia manusia, raja iblis agung percaya kau bisa mengatasi segalanya dengan baik dan dapat mengontrol semua situasi"

"Sebenarnya kau lah yang memegang semua kendali di sana, baik untuk tuan muda Beelzebub ataupun untuk kontraktor itu" Hilda dan Lamia duduk dengan tenang mendengarkan penjelasan dari Dr. Furcas. "Emosi kontraktor itu berpengaruh besar pada tuan muda Beel, tapi kau pasti bisa mengontrolnya. Semakin kontraktor itu terikat padamu maka akan semakin mudah kau mengendalikannya" Tiba-tiba Hilda teringat kejadian saat Oga marah padanya karena laki-laki yang diutus oleh raja iblis agung, Hilda pun menceritakan kejadian itu pada Dr. Furcas dan Lamia. Hilda juga menceritakan kalau mereka sempat berpikir untuk memiliki anak, hal itu membuat Lamia dan Dr. Furcas terkejut.

"Benarkah? Apakah emosinya sebesar itu sampai mempengaruhi Beelze sama? Dan apakah kau juga menyukai manusia menjijikan itu?" tanya Lamia. Hilda tersenyum "tidak, aku melakukan itu hanya untuk Bochama" "Lalu, kenapa kau menciumnya dan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu padanya?" sambung Lamia. "Itu semua tidak ada artinya, aku hanya memberikannya semangat dan motivasi. Orang bodoh itu selalu saja berusaha untuk menyerahkan tuan muda kepada orang lain yang lebih kuat darinya namun tidak pernah berhasil. Karena itulah ku katakan padanya kalau hanya dia lah satu-satunya ayah yang Bochama miliki di dunia manusia, dan dia mempercayainya. Masalah ciuman itu... itu hanyalah tindakan untuk menenangkan dan untuk membuatnya percaya padaku, itu saja" jelas Hilda.

"Benarkah? Tidak ada alasan lain selain itu?" tanya Lamia yang mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hilda untuk melihat ekspresi Hilda. Hilda melirik ke arah Lamia dan mulai tersipu. "Lalu kenapa Hilda-nee sama sempat berpikir untuk memiliki anak dengannya?" Lamia terus bertanya, Dr. Furcas ingin menghentikannya tetapi dia pun ingin mengetahui alasan Hilda. "Itu… itu… itu karena keluarga Oga yang menginginkan hal seperti itu" jawab Hilda gugup. "Bukankah Hilda-nee sama hidup hanya dengan satu tujuan? Yaitu hanya untuk melayani, menjaga, membesarkan dan menjadikan Beelze sama sebagai penerus raja iblis yang hebat? Kalau anda menyukai manusia itu, maka anda sudah melanggar janji" tuduh Lamia.

Hilda terdiam, dan mulai merasa bersalah pada bayi Beel "tapi ini semua memang untuk Bochama" bantah Hilda "bukankah Bochama akan lebih senang kalau dia memiliki teman di dunia manusia?" Lamia menatapnya tajam "Hilda-nee samaaaaa…" keluhnya dengan kesal. "Hilda, tidak masalah kalau anda menyukai laki-laki itu, tapi jangan sampai anda melupakan tujuan utama anda" kata Dr. Furcas tenang. "Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, seandainya dia juga menyukaimu maka dia akan menuruti semua perintahmu. Dan itu akan memudahkanmu untuk mengontrolnya, bukan? Ini keuntungan buatmu, Hilda" lanjutnya lagi, Lamia melotot ke arah Dr. Furcas.

"Hmph… Kalau sudah seperti itu keadaannya, berarti kau mampu mengendalikan dan mengembangkan kemampuannya dengan cepat. Kau harus menjaga emosinya, Hilda. Berikan apa yang diinginkan kontraktor itu, jangan sampai membuatnya marah lagi, karena itu akan menguras banyak tenaga tuan muda Beel dan itu tidak baik bagi tubuhnya" "tapi… tapi…" protes Lamia. "Lebih cepat perkembangannya maka akan lebih baik bagi kita semua. Kerjakan tugasmu sebaik-baiknya, Hildagarde" Hilda mengangguk dan berpamitan, dia pun segera meninggalkan dunia iblis.

* * *

><p>Oga dan bayi Beel di tempat pelatihan khusus.<p>

"Hingga akhir, kau tetap tidak bisa meretakkan nya!" kata kakek Kunieda "kenapa kau tidak membuang harga dirimu dan memulai hal yang bisa kau lakukan?" lanjutnya. "Diam, kakek tua. Aku pasti akan memecahkan batu itu, lihat saja nanti" protes Oga. "Kalau kau tidak bisa mengembangkan kekuatanmu, maka kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatan iblis… " Oga terkejut mendengar perkataan kakek Kunieda "bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Oga. "Aku bisa mengatakan itu hanya dengan melihatnya. Apa kau pernah melihat bayi yang segila itu?" jawabnya "kau bisa menerima kekuranganmu, tapi terburu-buru tidak akan membawamu kemana-mana" jelas kakek Kunieda lagi.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kau menyerah, Oga" katanya. Oga memandangnya dengan marah "tunggu saja kakek tua, aku akan menghancurkannya" kata Oga sambil berlari mendekati batu besar dan berusaha memecahkan dengan tangan kosong. Oga berlatih seharian tanpa henti, dia tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk memecahkan batu yang sangat besar itu. Dan akhirnya dia bisa memecahkannya "haaaaaaa... lihatlah kakek tua! aku berhasil bukan" teriak Oga sambil mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara. Aoi dan kakeknya memperhatikan Oga yang bertingkah kekanak-kanakan dan dia juga terlihat sudah sangat lelah. Kakek Kunieda menggeleng, Aoi memperhatikan kakeknya 'bahkan kakek pun mengakui kehebatannya' kata Aoi dalam hati.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup pelatihan dasar dariku, dan sebaiknya kau lanjutkan berlatih dengan Saotome Zenjuro. Dia akan melatihmu ke tahap selanjutnya " mata Oga terbelalak mendengarnya "APA? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau menyuruhku berlatih dengan laki-laki tua gila itu. Aku ke sini memintamu untuk melatihku karena aku tidak ingin berlatih darinya" teriak Oga. "Tapi, hanya dialah yang dapat melatihmu untuk menggunakan kekuatan iblis" jelas kakek Kunieda. "Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahatlah dulu, lanjutkan latihanmu setelah kekuatanmu kembali seperti semula"

Oga pun pulang dengan agak kecewa tetapi kemudian dia teringat Hilda 'Hilda? Ah… akan menyenangkan bertemu dengannya lagi. Tidur di dadanya yang besar pasti menyenangkan, dadanya lebih empuk dibandingkan dengan bantalku' pikir Oga sambil menyeringai. Sesampainya di rumah, dia tidak menemukan Hilda. Dia hanya bertemu dengan keluarganya "kemana Hilda?"tanyanya "entahlah, sejak kau pergi dia juga pergi. Apakah mungkin dia kembali ke Macau?" jawab Misaki. Oga berbalik dari kakaknya dan naik ke atas. Dia merasa sangat lelah sehingga tidak ingin memikirkan perkataan Misaki, Oga pun langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya Hilda di dunia manusia<p>

Hilda dan Alaindelon berjalan menuju tempat tinggal mereka masing-masing "bagaimana keadaan Bochama dan Oga disana? Apakah sudah ada perkembangan?" Alaindelon hanya menatapnya "apakah anda merindukan mereka?" tanya Alaindelon tiba-tiba "entahlah" jawab Hilda. Hilda kembali memikirkan perkataan Dr. Furcas 'bagaimana caraku menghentikan perasaan ini? Apakah aku sudah kelewat batas dan melupakan tujuan utamaku? Apakah aku sudah merusak kepercayaan raja iblis?' tanyanya dalam hati 'walaupun keputusan raja iblis itu benar-benar mutlak tapi aku melayani tuan muda Beelzebub, dia sangat menyukai dan mempercayai Oga Tatsumi. Dia sangat bahagia saat bersamanya, dia akan sedih kalau Oga terluka. Jika dia seperti itu maka tidak ada salahnya kalau aku pun juga begitu. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah orang yang telah dipilih oleh tuanku. Membuat Oga senang dan bahagia maka itu juga akan membuat Bochama senang' pikir Hilda dan terus berjalan pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah dia disambut oleh Misaki dan orang tua Oga "Hilda-chan… akhirnya kau kembali, Tatsumi dan Berubo juga sudah kembali. Mereka sedang istirahat di kamar" kata Misaki. Hilda hanya memberi salam pada mereka dan meminta ijin untuk menemui Oga dan bayi Beel, Hilda segera pergi ke kamar Oga. Melihat tuan mudanya yang sedang tertidur nyenyak membuat Hilda tenang dan tersenyum "syukurlah, anda tidak terluka sedikit pun" Hilda melihat ke arah Tatsumi yang tidur dengan gelisah, dia mendekatinya dan memperhatikannya sebentar "hm… mungkin dia sedang memimpikan pertarungan. Apa lagi yang lebih penting baginya selain berkelahi dan membuat berandalan lain berlutut dihadapannya" Hilda duduk di sampingnya dan berusaha menenangkannya namun Oga tetap gelisah.

Oga mulai berkeringat dan itu membuat Hilda khawatir "apakah dia sakit?" Hilda memeluknya dari belakang sambil terus menenangkannya "ada apa Oga? Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Apakah semua ini terlalu berat untukmu? Aku tidak akan meminta lebih darimu tapi berjanjilah, setelah semua ini berakhir lupakanlah semua hari-harimu yang tidak menyenangkan. Bawa kembali kenangan indah disaat kau bahagia. Jangan memaksakan dirimu terlalu keras, semua akan terlihat secara bertahap. Tidak masalah kalau kau gagal dan kalau pun kau harus memulainya dari awal lagi, aku akan selalu disampingmu, selamanya" Hilda berkata dengan lembut di telinga Oga.

Hilda pun akhirnya tertidur dan masih memeluk Oga, Oga terbangun dan memperhatikan tangan yang ada di dadanya. Oga berbalik dan memperhatikan wajah tidur Hilda, tangan Oga merapikan rambut yang menutupi mata kiri Hilda "jadi seperti ini wajahmu saat kedua matamu terlihat, kau benar-benar cantik. Bagaimanapun penampilanmu, kau selalu menarik"

Oga mulai mendekat dan mencium bibirnya sebentar "apakah ini tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. 'Persetan dengan itu semua, aku sudah berusaha menahannya selama ini' Oga bangkit dan segera melepaskan celananya, dia membungkuk di atas Hilda dan berusaha melepaskan celana dalam Hilda dengan sangat hati-hati. Oga takut itu akan membuat Hilda terbangun dan mengamuk padanya 'kalau itu terjadi maka hancur sudah harapanku' pikir Oga. Oga mengelus-elus penisnya pelan dan mulai memasukkannya dengan hati-hati ke vagina Hilda 'cepat lakukan Oga… kalau tidak dia akan segera bangun!' batinnya. Jantungnya mulai berpacu, berdegup dengan kencang dan semakin kencang. Dia bergerak turun naik di atas Hilda dengan lambat dan semakin lama semakin cepat. "Oh sial, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi" erangnya pelan.

Oga melihat ke arah bayi Beel yang masih tidur, takut kalau erangannya membuat bayi Beel terbangun. Oga memperhatikan wajah Hilda yang mulai menunjukkan perubahan. Oga memperlambat gerakannya dan membungkuk, dia berbisik di telinga Hilda "Hilda? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Oga berhenti sebentar dan tidak ada tanggapan dari Hilda. Dia pun melanjutkan 'aksi' nya dan terus naik turun di atas Hilda dan merasakan penisnya semakin keras. "Ayo… cepatlah!" dia berkata sambil menunduk melihat kemaluannya "aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk ini" keluhnya mulai merasa kesal. Kemudian ia meraih penisnya dan mengelusnya dengan marah sambil melihat ke atas dan ke bawah pada tubuh Hilda, pertama Oga memperhatikan payudaranya kemudian vaginanya. Oga mulai memasukkannya lagi dan tangan satunya meremas payudara Hilda. Oga ingin berteriak tetapi suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Tidak butuh waktu lama setelah itu, Oga pun mulai 'muncrat' di dalam tubuh Hilda.

"Tidak ku sangka, ini sangat menakjubkan" katanya sambil tertawa. Sesegera mungkin Oga memasangkan kembali celana dalam Hilda dan celananya sendiri, berbaring kembali di antara bayi Beel dan Hilda seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia berbalik ke arah Hilda dan berbisik "terima kasih karena kau tidak bangun, Hilda" Oga mulai menampakkan seringai jahatnya "aku tidak tahu apakah kau berpura-pura tidak terbangun atau kau benar-benar masih tidur, tapi yang jelas terima kasih karena kau tidak mengamuk kepadaku. Dan semoga setelah kau mengetahui ini kau tidak membunuhku. Kau tahu? 'Melon' mu itu sangat menggodaku" Oga terkekeh dan mulai mencoba untuk tidur.

Keesokan harinya berjalan seperti biasa, masih ada pertengkaran, tangisan, dan teriakan di keluarga itu. Tatsumi bersyukur Hilda masih belum mengetahuinya, dia menceritakan kalau dia akan pergi berlatih lagi dengan Saotome setelah kondisinya benar-benar fit dan siap untuk berlatih dengan orang tua gila itu. "Jadi, kau harus berlatih lagi? Dan akan membawa Bochama pergi menjauh dariku lagi?" tanya Hilda kesal "berhentilah berteriak, sialan! Kau membuat telingaku sakit, tahu?" jawab Oga kesal. Misaki keluar dari kamarnya dan merasa sedikit terganggu dengan suara mereka "ada apa? Pagi-pagi begini rumah ini sudah berasa sangat hidup sekali?" tanyanya pada ayahnya yang membaca koran dan ibunya yang sedang menonton tv sambil minum teh. "Menyenangkan sekali rasanya saat mereka sudah kembali, kemarin rumah ini terasa sangat sepi" kata ayah Oga, ibunya hanya tersenyum dan berkata "begitulah pasangan muda"

* * *

><p>Hari demi hari telah berlalu, Hilda merasakan ada yang aneh di dalam dirinya "apakah ada yang salah dengan diriku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Apakah kau sakit Hilda-chan?" tanya ibunya Oga dengan lembut. "Ah… tidak" jawab Hilda sambil tersenyum "Tatsumi sudah berangkat ke sekolah, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja di rumah" saran ibunya Oga 'Sebaiknya aku menemui Dr. Furcas' kata Hilda dalam hati. Dia pun pergi ke kamar Oga dan memanggil Alaindelon untuk memintanya mentransfer ke dunia iblis. Setelah petang Hilda baru kembali ke dunia manusia, Oga menanyakannya pada orang rumah namun tidak ada yang tahu dimana Hilda berada "bukankah dia hanya diam di kamar karena sakit?" tanya ibu Oga. Setelah hampir jam 8 malam Hilda kembali ke rumah Oga "dari mana saja kau seharian ini?" tanya Oga. Hilda diam tidak menjawab dan itu membuat Oga kesal dan mulai memakinya "berhentilah berteriak padaku, Tatsumi! Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat" katanya datar. Mata Oga melotot namun Hilda segera berbaring dan memejamkan matanya, Oga hanya tercengang memperhatikan reaksinya yang begitu aneh.<p>

Tanpa mereka ketahui ternyata 34 squad pilar Behemoth sudah berada di dunia manusia. Pada saat itu Hilda, Oga dan bayi Beel sedang berjalan pulang dan mereka bertemu dengan Aoi Kunieda. Mereka berjalan bersama dan ada kecanggungan yang tidak biasa diantara mereka. Tiba-tiba salah satu anggota 34 squad pilar Behemoth, Hecatos, muncul dan menangkap Aoi. Hilda dan Oga berusaha menyelamatkannya. Hilda meminta Oga untuk mengalihkan perhatian Hecatos agar Hilda bisa menyerangnya, Hilda berpikir kekuatan Oga saat ini masih belum mampu menandingi mereka sehingga ia mengambil resiko untuk melawan mereka. "Oga" bisiknya "kalau dia berhasil membuat kontrak dengan manusia maka kita akan mati. Lakukan apapun yang kau bisa untuk menghalanginya. Saat dia sibuk akan ku selamatkan Kunieda" katanya pelan.

"Setelah aku berhasil menyelamatkan Kunieda pergilah menjauh sejauh mungkin dari sini, aku akan menghalanginya. Jangan biarkan Bochama terluka karena mereka!" perintah Hilda pada Oga, saat pertama mendengarnya Oga menolak namun saat ia menyadari aura hitam disekitar Hilda dan melihat ke arahnya, Hilda menarik kerah bajunya dan berkata "dengarkan aku baik-baik, aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali padamu! Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling dia sayangi di dunia manusia ini, aku tidak ingin Bochama kehilangan ayah manusianya yang sangat dicintainya" Oga tertegun sejenak "pergilah saat kau masih bisa menyelamatkan diri, dan jangan membuat Bochama berada dalam kondisi yang berbahaya! Yang terpenting jaga jarak dengannya dan alihkan perhatiannya seperti yang ku bilang. Jika kau bertindak bodoh, bisa-bisa Bochama juga akan mati disini, mengerti?" Oga menatapnya "baiklah, aku tahu. Aku akan menjadi pengalih mu" jawab Oga.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku bertarung bersamamu, Hilda" kata Oga "ya, lalu kenapa? Kalau kau berani menggangguku maka akan ku bunuh kau" kata Hilda sinis. Saat Hecatos tengah sibuk menangani Oga, Hilda muncul dari belakang dan memutuskan ikatan Hecatos yang mengikat Kunieda "OGA!" teriak Hilda saat memutuskan ikatan itu. Kunieda pun terjatuh namun Oga menangkapnya tepat waktu "dapat" gumamnya. "Bagus! Bagus sekali Hilda. Kau berhasil!" kata Oga sambil menoleh ke arah Hilda. Oga terkejut saat melihat tombak yang menembus perut Hilda "HILDAAAA!" teriaknya. Hilda terjatuh, bayi Beel mulai menangis "jangan menangis Berubo. Hilda sedang melihatmu" bayi Beel pun berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Bo… chama… ce… patlah per... gi… dari sini!" kata Hilda terputus-putus karena menahan sakit. 'Meskipun ada lubang di perutmu, yang kau pikirkan hanyalah Berubo' pikir Oga, "baiklah, kalau kau begitu mengkhawatirkan tuanmu" katanya.

Oga meletakkan Kunieda di tanah. Kunieda sadar dan tersipu saat mengetahui dia sedang berada di pelukan Oga, namun dia melihat ekspresi Oga yang begitu serius. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya pelan "Kunieda, tolong jaga Hilda untukku" katanya "setelah ini berakhir akan ku jelaskan semuanya padamu" kata Oga serius "bodoh!" gumam Hilda lemah. Saat Oga sedang melawan Hecatos, ditengah-tengah pertarungan mereka, Saotome datang. "Oke cukup sampai disana" kata Saotome sambil memegang bahu Hecatos dan meninjunya. "Siapa kau?" tanya Hecatos "aku? Aku ini guru mereka. Kau sudah mengganggu murid-muridku disini dan membuat ledakan dengan liar ditengah kota. Apa kau bodoh, hah?" jawab Saotome. "Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi kalau kau berani mengganggu pertarungan kami, kau akan terima ganjarannya!" kata Hecatos "astaga… kata-katamu kasar sekali, nak. Kau harus berpikir dahulu sebelum bicara. Sepertinya kau harus belajar disiplin dulu" jawab Saotome santai.

'Pria ini berbahaya, aku harus menghabisinya sekarang juga' kata Hecatos dalam hati. "Sekali lagi kutanya, siapa kau?" katanya lagi "ya ampun… anak ini benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun rupanya. Apa nenekmu tidak pernah mengajarimu, kalau kau mau menanyakan nama seseorang maka letakkan dulu tombak mu?" kata Saotome lagi. "Sayang sekali, tapi dia sudah mati sebelum aku lahir" kata Hecatos sambil menyerang Saotome, "oh, benarkah? Aku turut berduka cita" jawabnya sambil meninju Hecatos dengan keras "kalau begitu aku yang akan mengajarimu menggantikannya" tanda spell master yang ada di tangan Saotome menyala, baik Oga, Hilda yang masih setengah sadar, Kunieda maupun Hecatos terperangah melihat tanda itu 'tanda itu?' kata Oga 'tanda itu sama denganku, kekuatannya pun sangat besar. Aku belum pernah menemui orang dengan kekuatan seperti itu sebelumnya. Siapa dia sebenarnya?'

Tiba-tiba ada 2 anggota 34 squad pilar Behemoth yang datang membantu Hecatos, yaitu Graffel dan Nahga. "Spell master ya? Kita harus mengalahkannya bersama" kata Nahga. "Oga, perhatikan baik-baik, aku akan memberikan pelajaran khusus padamu, cara yang benar menggunakan kekuatan ini" kata Saotome dan tanda spell masternya mulai menyala lagi. "Saat melawan iblis, kepalkan tanganmu, buka kakimu selebar bahu" tanda spell master pun membesar dan semakin besar serta bercahaya yang menimbulkan ledakan besar "katakan pada Behemoth untuk menunggu sebentar" kata Saotome dan membuat ketiga pasukan Behemoth itu terluka dan kembali ke dunia iblis.

Sementara itu Alaindelon yang juga merasakan ada kekuatan iblis yang besar, pergi dan mencari sumber kekuatan itu. Ia pun terkejut melihat Hilda yang terluka parah, Alaindelon pun segera pergi ke dunia iblis dan meminta Dr. Furcas dan Lamia untuk mengobati Hilda. Mereka tiba dengan cepat dan segera membawa Hilda pulang. "Dasar! Kau bahkan tidak bisa melindungi Hilda-nee sama. Kau benar-benar payah dan tidak berguna" kata Lamia benar-benar marah "tidak bisa dipercaya, kami datang karena Alaindeon yang minta. Tapi apa yang kutemukan? Hilda-nee sama selangkah lagi menuju kematian, kenapa bukan kau saja sih yang mati!" teriaknya sambil mencekik Oga dengan perban yang membelit tubuh Oga. Kunieda menawarkan diri untuk membantu tetapi Lamia begitu marah dan juga sangat kesal padanya "Heh jelek, sebenarnya siapa sih kau ini? Dan kenapa kau juga berada disini?" tanya Lamia. Mereka pun bertengkar sedikit dan membuat Oga semakin tercekik dengan perban yang ada di lehernya, karena mereka berebut untuk mengobati Oga dengan saling menarik perbannya.

Tidak lama kemudian Dr. Furcas keluar mereka semua pun memandanginya dengan cemas "bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Lamia sedih "keadaannya tidak bisa dibilang baik, namun masa kritisnya sudah lewat. Terlambat sedikit saja kita bisa kehilangannya. Tapi…" jawab Dr. Furcas ragu-ragu "ada apa?" tanya mereka semua "cepat katakan, sialan!" desak Oga. Dr. Furcas melihat sekeliling dan berkata dengan lemah "tapi… calon bayi yang ada di perutnya tidak bisa diselamatkan" semua tercengang "HAAAH? CALON BAYI?" teriak mereka bersama-sama. Ayah Oga mulai menangis "apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Hilda-chan kesayangan kami, Tatsumi?" ibunya pun ikut menangis, Misaki menjadi sangat marah. Mulut Alaindelon terbuka lebar bahkan hampir menyentuh lantai, Saotome terbelalak "cih, kau beruntung sekali bisa menikmati tubuh pengasuh seksi itu" Kunieda terkejut dan merasa bersalah " calon bayi? Hilda-san sedang hamil? Ini semua salahku, Oga pasti akan sangat marah padaku dan tidak mau memaafkanku. Karena akulah dia kehilangan calon bayi yang ada di kandungan Hilda"

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" teriak Oga, Lamia langsung memukulnya "hei bodoh, ini semua salahmu. Kau yang menyebabkan Hilda-nee sama sampai seperti ini. Hari itu dia sangat shock dan sedikit ketakutan saat mengetahui kalau dia hamil" jelasnya "jadi, kalian sudah mengetahuinya sebelum ini?" tanya Oga "ya, apa kau tidak mengetahui hasil perbuatanmu itu?" tanya Lamia tambah kesal "Hilda memang terlihat sedang sakit waktu itu" kata ibu Oga menimpali. Oga kemudian teringat saat Hilda tidak berada di rumah hari itu "jadi, saat dia menghilang waktu itu… dia pergi menemuimu?" tanya Oga "benar, saat itu dia pergi menemui kami. Kami juga sama terkejutnya dengan dia waktu mengetahui hal itu. Namun Hilda memang seseorang yang selalu bisa menutupi emosinya, dia berusaha menenangkan diri dan pulang" Dr. Furcas menjelaskan. 'Bodoh! Pantas saja malam itu Hilda terlihat sangat sedih dan lemah. Kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya padaku?' Oga merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Fiuuuuuhhh... Akhirnya selesai juga ^_^" Lumayan panjang juga ya ternyata, hahaha... Sepertinya ceritanya terlalu dramatis ya? Cerita ini ada sebagian yang saya ambil dari komik Beelzebub chapter 83 sampai 88, 92, 94 serta episode 41 &amp; 44. Oh iya, saya juga mau minta maaf sebelumnya, untuk chapter yang selanjutnya mungkin akan lama juga updatenya, karena masih ada tugas yang harus saya kerjakan. Harap maklum ya... :) Please review...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Ehem... ehem... Hai semuanya... saya kembali... (sambil tebar senyum merekah seperti spongebob) adakah yang merindukan saya? *Halaaahhh... lebay dweh gw* Ok. saya mulai aja ya pidato kecilnya, hahaha :P**

**Mohon maaf banget ya atas keterlambatan nge-updatenya, terima kasih atas kesabaran kalian semua. Terima kasih sudah mau baca fanfic saya yang amburadul, maaf kalau ceritanya tidak menarik. Terima kasih juga buat semua yang udah mereviews, terima kasih banyak yaaa... Pokoknya intinya, saya cuma mau minta maaf dan berterima kasih kepada kalian semua (gitu aja kok pake panjang segala kata-katanya)**

**Btw, kalo ngeliat Saotome zenjuro, aku kok malah teringat sosok Sanosuke Sagara yah *gak penting banget deh. Abaikan saja komentar gak jelas ini***

**Ok. It's time for answer beberapa reviews :)**

**Oga: Thank u 4 reading my story, I'm so sorry for my bad english. Well, when u use a translator to translate it is somewhat less precise, sometimes a translator makes us more confused :) I promise I'll reduce errors in writing, to be more easily to translated**

**Dobe sifujo: Terima kasih atas dukungan & reviewsnya selama ini yah... terima kasih juga udah sabar nunggu kelanjutannya. Ho'oh ye, kok gw bikinnya terkesan sadis banget ya. Kasian juga sih sebenernya sama Hilda dibikin kaya gitu. Tenang aja kok, Oga bakal bikin lagi kayanya, kayanya lho ya... belum pasti juga sih, ntar kita tanya dulu deh sama Dr. Furcas, Hilda bisa hamil lagi apa ga, hehehe...**

**Z: Thank u Z :) Really? u're curious to my story? Ohh... I'm so happy to hear that. Ok, 4 the next chapter I'll update as soon as I can**

**Luvia: Terima kasih Luvia. Makasih atas pengertiannya juga ya... Tau nih si Oga, gak bisa ngejagain Hilda sih, sampe calon bayinya mati mengenaskan kaya gitu. Oga sih sepertinya tanpa disuruh juga bakalan dengan senang hati ngebikinnya lagi :D**

**Asdfg & Takayuki dono: Thank u 4 reviews, ur wishes come true :)**

**Cebok Bareng Kuda: Terima kasih ya... Ho'oh bayinya gugur di medan perang. Jangan ikutan sedih dong ntar bacanya kurang jelas karena matanya berkaca-kaca ;) gak apa-apa kok kan Beel udah punya kakak di alam sono... Kalo masalah update cepat kayanya sih agak susah ya sekarang ini, banyak tugas yang menumpuk soalnya... :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Oga masih melotot dengan mulut terbuka tidak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja didengarnya. Kesal, sedih, marah, frustasi semuanya bercampur aduk di benak Oga. Melihat semua masih terpaku dengan perkataan Dr. Furcas, Saotome memutuskan untuk pulang "maaf atas semua kekacauan ini" katanya kepada keluarga Oga "ini sudah malam, toh kita juga sudah tahu kalau pengasuh seksi itu baik-baik saja. Yah... walaupun ada sedikit kejutan yang sangat mencengangkan kita semua. Kita tidak bisa disini selamanya, sebaiknya kita pulang, Kunieda. Lagipula, alasan sebenarnya semua ini terjadi adalah karena orang ini masih sangat lemah" katanya sambil memukul kepala Oga dengan keras, Kunieda pun mengangguk dan mengikuti Saotome dari belakang.

Dr. Furcas menghampiri Saotome "ini tidak baik Saotome, jika anda memberi terlalu banyak dukungan kepada tuan muda Beelzebub, maka akan terjadi kesalahpahaman. Anda sudah tahu bagaimana sifat Behemoth, bukan?" Dr. Furcas memperingati Saotome.

"Aku tahu bodoh" jawabnya sambil menoleh kebelakang melihat ke arah Oga "hei bocah, datanglah besok ke sekolah! Aku akan mengajarimu dengan baik" Saotome dan Kunieda pun pulang.

Alaindelon masih mematung di tempat duduknya 'Takayuki dono harus tahu masalah ini' katanya dalam hati. Alaindelon pun berpamitan dengan keluarga Oga.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Misaki "dan kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya lagi, Misaki baru saja menyadari kehadiran Alaindelon di rumahnya.

"Aaahhh… Aku bisa menjelaskan itu _Lady_" jawabnya sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya, namun Misaki segera menendangnya keluar.

"Itu tidak perlu, orang tua besar. Pergi sana!" teriaknya sambil membanting pintu.

Setelah Dr. Furcas dan Lamia meninggalkan rumahnya, Oga kembali ke kamar. Melihat keadaan Hilda yang begitu lemah, bayi Beel merasa sangat sedih "jangan menangis Berubo, Hilda baik-baik saja sekarang" hiburnya. Oga meletakkan bayi Beel di samping Hilda. Tangan mungilnya menarik-narik selimut dan mencoba meraih pipi Hilda.

"Da… da…" (mungkin maksudnya ingin membangunkan Hilda) karena takut Hilda terbangun, Oga pun menggendongnya kembali. Oga berdiri di samping tempat tidur memperhatikan Hilda yang masih belum sadar.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tiba-tiba mata Hilda menatap sinis ke arahnya "jangan mendekat dengan wajah bodoh begitu" hal itu membuat Oga dan bayi Beel sangat terkejut.

"K-kau sudah bangun?" tanya Oga dengan wajah yang tampak sangat bodoh.

"Tempat tidurmu bau, jadi aku tidak bisa tidur" wajah Hilda masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Ohhh... baguslah kalau kau baik-baik saja. Kau membuat Berubo sangat khawatir tadi, kalau kau sudah bisa menghinaku itu berarti kau sudah tidak apa-apa" Oga menutupi wajah khawatirnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Apakah tuan muda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas.

"Ya, dia aman bersamaku" jawab Oga sambil mengangkat bayi Beel yang ada di lengannya.

"Apakah orang-orang itu sudah pergi?" kata Hilda dengan lemah.

"Hah? Oohhh… maksudmu orang tua gila yang memakai bandana, si guru jelek Saotome? Ya, mereka semua sudah pulang"

Hilda memalingkan wajahnya dari Oga "Maafkan aku" perkataan itu langsung membuat Oga membeku. Setelah beberapa saat dia tersadar.

"Apa katamu?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi kata-kataku untuk kedua kalinya. Aku yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi, sejujurnya tuan muda masih hidup sampai saat ini adalah suatu keajaiban. Ini semua berkat kau. Yah, meskipun aku benci mengakuinya. Oga, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu yang lain padamu, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk itu. Lagipula, saat ini aku lelah dan mau tidur sebentar" kata Hilda pelan dan kembali tertidur. Oga hanya berdiri menatapnya, bayi Beel yang ada di lengannya mulai terlihat sedih kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa Berubo, Hilda hanya perlu istirahat sebentar. Sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggunya dulu" Oga mengajak bayi Beel keluar kamar. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan Hilda? Apakah kau akan mengatakannya kepadaku sekarang, kalau kau mengandung anak ku? Mengapa tidak kau katakan lebih awal padaku? _Baka_!" gumamnya sambil berjalan keluar. Oga sangat kesal karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuknya sekarang, dia hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena masih terlalu lemah.

Keesokan harinya Oga mengatakan dia akan segera pergi berlatih dengan Saotome "aku akan pergi untuk beberapa hari, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan Berubo. Dia akan baik-baik saja denganku. Saat kami pulang nanti sebaiknya kau sudah sembuh" kata Oga berusaha tetap acuh kepadanya.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah meminta Lamia untuk merawat ku" Hilda melihat ke arah bayi Beel yang masih terlihat sedih "Bochama, jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini, cepatlah kembali Bochama" katanya dengan senyum. Oga pun segera membawanya pergi sebelum dia menangis.

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir 1 minggu Oga dan bayi Beel pergi berlatih "aku tidak bisa diam disini terus. Terima kasih Lamia, aku merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang. Aku berhutang budi padamu dan Dr. Furcas" kata Hilda yang sudah mulai pulih kembali.<p>

"Hilda nee-samaaa…! Senang sekali dapat mendengar suaramu lagi. Aku sangat lega. Tapi… kau masih belum merasa nyaman, bukan? Kau tertusuk oleh tombak Hecatos. Tombaknya memiliki kemampuan untuk menyebarkan kekuatan iblis di sekitar luka. Meskipun sudah sembuh, kau masih belum bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu" kata Lamia.

"Yah, aku tahu. Orang-orang itu pasti akan segera datang kembali, ini sangat gawat. Cara yang mereka gunakan untuk sampai ke dunia ini, sangat sulit dilakukan. Kita perlu memikirkan rencana sebelum mereka kembali." Lanjut Hilda "Oh ya, Lamia. Apakah kau mengatakan kepada yang lainnya kalau aku tadinya hamil? Aku takut Yolda dan yang lainnya tau, meraka akan menggunakan alasan itu untuk membawa aku dan tuan muda Beel kembali ke dunia iblis".

"Kami tidak mengatakan apapun kepada mereka. Aku sudah meminta Alaindelon untuk membawa Dr. Furcas kemari. Dia akan memeriksamu sekali lagi untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja" Hilda mengangguk kepadanya.

Dr. Furcas dan Alaindelon pun datang, Dr. Furcas memeriksa keadaan Hilda dan memberitahukan kalau keadaannya sudah pulih namun Hilda masih perlu istirahat. Hilda juga meminta Lamia kembali ke dunia iblis "Aku baik-baik saja sekarang, Lamia. Sebaiknya kau ikut bersama Dr. Furcas kembali ke dunia iblis"

"Kau yakin, akan baik-baik saja sendirian?"

Hilda mengangguk "Sebentar lagi Oga dan Bochama akan kembali. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, aku akan meminta Alaindelon untuk memanggilmu kembali kalau aku memerlukan bantuanmu"

"Baiklah Hilda nee-sama" Lamia, Dr. Furcas dan Alaindelon pun segera berangkat ke dunia iblis.

* * *

><p>Hilda terbangun dan mendengar suara Oga dari lantai bawah, suaranya terdengar sedang kesal dengan bayi Beel "Oga" gumamnya, Hilda segera menuruni tangga dan menemui mereka "Bochama…!" Hilda berjalan lebih cepat ke arah mereka, mengambil bayi Beel dari punggung Oga, menggendongnya dan memeluknya.<p>

"Apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Oga.

"Ya. Apakah latihannya berjalan lancar?"

"Begitulah. Saotome membuatnya lebih sulit buat kami. Apakah anak nakal itu masih disini?" mata Oga menyapu seluruh ruangan mencari-cari sosok Lamia.

"Lamia? Dia sudah pulang"

"Baguslah, aku tidak perlu mendengarkan omelannya lagi. Aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang"

Oga naik ke kamarnya diikuti oleh Hilda serta bayi Beel. Hilda segera menidurkan bayi di pangkuannya yang terlihat sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Setelah bayi Beel tidur, Hilda mulai mendekati Oga. "Tatsumi, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Oga memutar lehernya sedikit ke arah Hilda"Huh? Kau ingin memarahiku sekarang? Tidak bisa!"

Hilda mendesah dan berjalan mendekatinya "Dengarkan aku bodoh! Kita harus bicara"

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Hilda untuk memulainya, ruangan itu menjadi sunyi seketika sampai Hilda akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulut "Mmm… Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana"

"Cepat keluarkan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan, iblis susu!" bentak Oga yang sudah mulai kesal.

"Iblis susu, huh? Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan itu setelah melakukan semua ini pada ku. Bisakah kau diam sebentar, tikus got?" Hilda menatapnya dengan gusar. Hilda mendesah sekali lagi "Baiklah. Kau sudah tahu kan kalau aku mengandung anak mu? Lebih tepatnya pernah mengandung anakmu"

"_Ok. So what?" _

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih serius? Kau sudah mengetahuinya, bukan? Lamia bilang, Dr. Furcas mengatakannya kepada kalian semua. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi kepadamu"

"Ya, aku sudah mengetahuinya. Lalu kenapa? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, mengapa bukan kau yang mengatakannya padaku, Hilda!" bentak Oga tidak mau kalah.

Hilda menunduk, kedua matanya tertutup oleh poni. Oga yang tadinya marah sekarang menatapnya dengan heran. Hilda menggeleng dengan lemah "aku tidak tahu" jawabnya pelan. Oga masih menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ingin tahu' dan menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang lain.

Dia masih tetap di posisinya menunggu Hilda bicara. Masih dengan suara pelan bahkan hampir tidak bisa didengar "Aku takut, Oga" namun dia mendengarnya. Oga menyipitkan matanya, menatap aneh ke arah Hilda.

"Hah? Apa yang kau takutkan? Kau adalah Hildegarde, yang aku tahu kau tidak pernah takut pada siapa pun apalagi terhadapku. Lalu, kau takut pada siapa?" Oga diam sejenak dan tidak mendengar jawaban dari Hilda. "Dengar Hilda, ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau sembunyikan, terlebih lagi padaku"

"Saat aku mengetahuinya, aku begitu terkejut dan ketakutan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan" Hilda menahan air matanya "perasaan bersalah pada Bochama dan perasaan takut karena sudah melanggar kepercayaan raja iblis, membuatku sangat bingung dan tidak bisa berpikir saat itu" Hilda mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke dalam mata Oga "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu saat itu. Aku perlu waktu, Oga"

Oga mendengus kesal "apa kau tidak percaya pada ku?"

Hilda langsung menggeleng "Bukan, bukan begitu" Hilda menundukkan kepalanya dari tatapan tajam Oga. "Aku hanya bingung saat itu, dan aku juga berencana akan memberitahukannya padamu secepatnya, saat aku siap untuk mengatakannya. Namun…" Hilda berusaha untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya, tapi sudah agak sulit untuk menahan air mata "namun… sebelum aku… sempat… mengatakannya…" Hilda mulai terisak dan menangis, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Saat pertama kali aku mengetahuinya memang ada perasaan benci dan sedih, aku sangat kesal pada mu. Ingin sekali aku membunuhmu dan membunuhnya saat itu juga, tapi kemudian aku malah menikmatinya berada di dalam tubuhku. Setelah aku kehilangannya, bagaimana bisa aku merasa sangat sedih seperti ini? Aku membencinya, aku tidak menginginkannya. Bagaimana bisa aku merasa begitu kehilangannya?" Hilda berbalik dan memandang bayi Beel yang tertidur pulas.

"Sekarang aku baru menyadarinya…" Hilda menganggukkan kepalanya pelan "kalau… aku begitu menyayanginya. Dan aku rasa aku begitu egois dan bodoh, kau tahu kenapa?" dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Oga yang tidak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya. "Aku ingin merasakannya sekali lagi, aku ingin dia berada di dalam tubuhku lagi. Saat dia masih berada di dalam perutku, aku merasa kau yang berada di dalamnya" Oga tersenyum padanya.

"Aku begitu bodoh, bukan? Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti padaku, aku tidak peduli apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Yolda nanti, entah hukuman apa yang akan diberikan raja iblis padaku, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin memilikinya" Oga meraih bahunya untuk menenangkan Hilda yang mulai menangis lagi.

"Aku disini, Hilda. Kami berdua disini, aku dan Berubo akan selalu ada disini untukmu. Kami akan selalu mendampingi mu, jangan khawatirkan apapun karena kau memiliki kami disini. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah cepatlah pulih seperti dulu dan tetaplah berada disisiku. Kalau raja iblis berani mengambilmu dari sisiku maka aku akan bersumpah akan menghancurkannya. Dan tidak akan ku biarkan seorangpun berani menjauhkanmu dari kami. Aku berjanji" Hilda menggeleng sekali lagi dan mendesah lemah.

"Tidakkah kau ingat mengapa aku berada disini, dan kenapa aku sampai rela hidup bersamamu, Oga?" kali ini Hilda berani memandangnya dengan serius "Aku disini karena Bochama. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya dan sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri" Hilda berdiri dan mulai menjauh dari Oga, sesaat sebelum tangannya sempat membuka pintu kamar, Oga meraih lengannya dan menariknya mendekat padanya. Memaksa Hilda berbalik menghadapnya.

"Lihat aku! Apa kau masih takut?" sebelum Hilda sempat menjawab, bibir Oga terlebih dahulu menyambarnya. Menciumnya dengan lembut dan tegas, setelah beberapa saat Oga melepaskan ciumannya, menatap Hilda yang masih terlihat sedih dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini tidak benar, yang kita lakukan ini salah, Oga" Oga terlihat kesal dan menciumnya lebih kuat lagi, kali ini Oga ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia begitu menginginkannya. Hilda berusaha berontak dan mendorongnya menjauh namun Oga mencengkram lengannya dengan sangat kuat, sehingga membuat usahanya untuk menjauh sia-sia saja. Oga mendorongnya dan membuat punggungnya bersandar di pintu.

"Katakan padaku kalau kau tidak menginginkanku!" bisik Oga di telinganya, Oga menggigit lembut telinga Hilda dan mulai menurunkan mulutnya untuk mencium lehernya. "Katakan Hilda!" desahnya. Tangan kiri Oga membelai lembut pipi Hilda, Hilda mulai tenang dan meletakkan tangannya di punggung Oga. Oga menurunkan tangannya dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hilda, mengangkatnya sedikit.

Lidahnya menggoda bibir Hilda, mendesaknya agar membiarkan lidahnya masuk. Oga melepaskan bibirnya dan memperhatikan Hilda yang terengah-engah pelan dan menarik dirinya dari Oga. Tatapan Hilda begitu terkejut mengetahui dirinya begitu menikmati ciuman Oga '_aku melakukannya dengan seorang manusia?_' tanyanya tidak percaya pada diri sendiri. '_Namun ini tidak terlalu buruk. Aku mengenal Oga. Ya, aku mengenalnya'_ Hilda mulai tersenyum pada Oga "Tatsumi…" katanya lembut.

"Ssst" Oga meletakkan jarinya di bibir Hilda dan berbalik melihat bayi Beel, kemudian berbalik menghadap Hilda lagi dan kembali menciumnya. Kali ini ciuman Oga lebih menuntut dan terlihat 'lapar' pada dirinya. Tangan Oga meluncur turun dan beristirahat di lekukan pantatnya, menciumnya lebih dalam lagi. Hilda membiarkan Oga sementara tangannya berada di bahu Oga. "Bukankah kau menginginkannya berada di dalam tubuhmu lagi?" tanya Oga agak sedikit nakal, Hilda tersipu mendengar bisikkan Oga.

Oga menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah gaun Hilda, meraba pahanya dan mulai menggoda Hilda. Kini ciumannya menyapu rahang dan lehernya. Oga merendahkan ciumannya dan menemukan payudaranya, Hilda mengerang pelan, tangannya membelai rambut hitam Oga. Oga bisa mendengar detak jantung Hilda berdetak kencang, Oga dengan cekatan membuka gaun yang membungkus tubuh indahnya. Menatap dengan lapar ke arah payudaranya yang tidak terhalang oleh sehelai kain pun, menggigitnya lembut dan membuat Hilda mengerang lagi.

Lidahnya bermain-main disekitar putingnya, menjilatinya dan menariknya lebih dalam ke mulutnya. Hilda memasukkan jari-jarinya disela-sela rambut Oga. Oga menyeringai terhadap puting yang cerah dan mulai tegang itu sebelum memindahkannya ke puting yang lainnya. Hilda mengencangkan jari-jarinya di rambut Oga. Setelah merasa puas berlama-lama pada payudaranya, Oga menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuh Hilda dengan lidah panasnya. Tangannya dengan lembut membelai perut Hilda "Maafkan aku, Hilda" ucapnya pelan dan mulai memainkan lidahnya kembali.

Perhatian Oga tertuju pada bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif, Oga mendongak melihat ke arah Hilda, meminta izin padanya dan membiarkan Hilda yang memutuskan. Hilda hanya diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Oga mulai menjilati bagian itu. Hilda mendesah "Tatsumi…" namun tidak berusaha untuk menghentikannya. Lidahnya mengusap ke atas dan ke bawah klitorisnya, menggigitnya dengan lembut. Hilda terus mengerang pelan merasakan sensasi baru baginya "Tatsumi…" desahnya lagi.

"Ssst… biarkan aku melakukannya untukmu. Kau hanya perlu bersantai, Hilda" setelah beberapa saat menjilatinya, Oga mulai memasukkan jari telunjuknya dan masih terus menjilati daerah itu. Hilda mengangkat pinggulnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya mengepal erat di bahu Oga, menahan setiap suara yang ingin dikeluarkannya. Oga mendorong jarinya lebih dalam dan merasakan Hilda mulai mengejang. Oga terus menjilatinya dan membantunya turun dari puncaknya, dia bisa mendengar Hilda menjerit dalam kenikmatan yang diberikannya.

Setelah Oga merasakan Hilda mulai turun dari puncaknya, dia berdiri menghadapnya, memeluknya dengan erat dan tersenyum padanya. Hilda menciumnya dengan lembut dan manis serta membalas senyuman Oga. Oga dengan cepat melepaskan pakaiannya, Hilda terkekeh melihat Oga yang melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri dengan tidak sabar. Gerakannya tersentak-sentak, Hilda mulai cekikikan lagi melihat tingkahnya "Kau seperti anak kecil yang tidak sabaran, Tatsumi. Sini, biar aku bantu"

Hilda melepaskan pakaian Oga dengan perlahan namun Oga tetap tidak sabaran. Sementara Hilda melepaskan bajunya , Oga dengan sangat tidak sabar melepaskan celananya. Hilda membelai lembut dadanya yang kini telanjang, memperlihatkan dengan jelas ototnya yang _six pack. _Oga meraih tangan Hilda yang sedang merabanya, dia menatap wajah Hilda dan merasakan tangan Hilda begitu panas. Dia mengetahui kalau Hilda demam "Hilda, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak terlihat sehat"

Hilda hanya tersenyum padanya "Apa kau yakin bisa melakukan aktivitas ini? Aku rasa sebaiknya kau istirahat, kau belum sembuh total, bukan?" tanyanya cemas "Apakah Dr. Furcas mengizinkan kau melakukan hal seperti ini? Aku rasa kalau dia mengetahuinya dia tidak akan mengizinkannya" Oga mulai menarik diri darinya.

Hilda menariknya mendekat padanya lagi "Aku tidak peduli tentang apa yang dikatakan Dr. Furcas" katanya. "Tatsumi…" rengeknya memohon.

Oga mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya "Apa kau yakin?" Hilda dengan cepat mengangguk. Oga menyeringai padanya dan mencium bibirnya. Tangannya bergerak naik turun di punggung Oga.

"Tatsumi… please…" erangnya.

Oga berbisik di telinganya "Aku akan menghentikannya kalau itu menyakitimu. Tolong hentikan aku kalau kau merasa sudah tidak kuat atau merasa begitu sakit" Hilda mengangguk lagi. Dia mendorong Hilda dan merebahkannya di lantai. Oga berada di atasnya dan menciumnya lagi, penisnya menyapu daerah kewanitaannya, Oga mengerang di mulut Hilda. Dan dengan perlahan mendorong pinggulnya ke dalam Hilda. Oga melakukannya perlahan dan dia takut melukai Hilda.

Hilda menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan menahan air matanya, Oga memperhatikannya dan segera melepaskan diri dari Hilda lagi. "Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak memaksakannya padamu" Oga terus memandangnya dengan prihatin "Apakah begitu menyakitkan? Apakah aku menyakitimu lagi? Maafkan aku, Hilda"

Oga mulai bangun dari tubuhnya namun Hilda menariknya untuk tetap berada di atasnya "ada apa denganmu hari ini, Oga? Kau terus meminta maaf, ini bukan seperti dirimu biasanya. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu takut kalau kau menyakitiku, aku bisa menahannya" katanya dengan senyum. Oga memandangnya terkejut "Tolong jangan berhenti, lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku" pintanya.

Oga mulai rileks lagi di atas tubuh Hilda, mencium lehernya, bibirnya dan payudaranya sekali lagi. Hilda mengerang dengan mulut tertutup dan menggeliat saat Oga mengisap payudaranya. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Oga di atasnya begitu berat, seluruh berat badannya bertumpu pada tubuh Hilda. Oga segera memasukkannya sekali lagi ke dalam tubuh Hilda. Mendorong pinggulnya perlahan dan melihat ke bawah, memperhatikan wajah Hilda "Kau begitu cantik" suaranya terdengar agak serak.

"Please…" desah Hilda lagi sambil memegang pinggul Oga. Oga mendorong lebih keras dan mulai mempercepat gerakannya, kali ini kedua kaki Hilda melingkar erat di pinggulnya. Oga memperhatikan wajah Hilda lagi, dan melihat Hilda berusaha menahan suara erangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lakukan saja. Keluarkan saja suaramu" katanya tanpa menghentikan gerakannya. Hilda hanya memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Oga, meredam jeritannya di leher Oga. Mereka berdua mengerang sesuai irama gerakan. Oga mengerang serak di rambut Hilda.

Sesaat kemudian Hilda merasakan 'basah' di antara kedua kakinya dan seiring dengan itu Oga ambruk di atasnya. Menahan berat badannya dengan kedua lengan, takut itu akan menyakitkan Hilda. Mereka berdua bernafas terengah-engah. Oga masih berada di dalam tubuh Hilda. Mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan merapikan rambut yang menutupi wajah Hilda. Melihat Hilda menutup kedua matanya, Oga mendekat dan mencium kedua matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, dagunya dan bibirnya dengan lembut.

Hilda membuka matanya perlahan dan memeluk Oga. Oga merebahkan diri di dadanya, tangannya mengelus-elus payudara Hilda. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya diam seperti itu dan mengatur nafas mereka yang terengah-engah. Hilda mendorongnya sedikit, membuat Oga bangkit dan mengeluarkan penisnya perlahan. Berbaring di samping Hilda dan kembali memeluknya. "Tatsumi, I love you…" bisiknya.

Oga mencium keningnya "Sebaiknya kita pindah ke atas. Berubo akan menangis kalau kita tidak berada di sampingnya saat dia bangun nanti" Oga menggeser posisi tidur bayi Beel dan memindahkannya agak ke ujung dan Hilda berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Keesokan paginya, Hilda bangun lebih dulu. Dia membangunkan Oga namun Oga malah bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya "Ayo bangun, Oga!" perintahnya. Oga terlihat malu-malu memandang Hilda. Sambil tersenyum dia menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. "Kenapa kau begitu, Oga? Apakah kau malu padaku atas apa yang kita lakukan tadi malam?" kata Hilda sambil menarik selimut menjauh dari wajah Oga.

"Ah… tidak" jawabnya dengan senyum yang malu-malu.

"Bukankah kau sudah pernah melakukannya padaku?" goda Hilda "Kenapa kau malu seperti kucing begitu, Oga? Ayo bangun! Kau bisa terlambat nanti" Hilda menarik selimutnya menjauh dan menariknya keluar dari selimut.

"Tapi yang dulu kan kau tidak mengetahuinya. Ini pengalaman pertama bagiku, membiarkanmu melihatku seperti tadi malam" suaranya terdengar agak manja sekarang. "Kau pergi saja lebih dulu ke bawah, aku akan segera bersiap-siap sesudah kamu keluar"

Hilda hanya tersenyum dan berjalan keluar kamar, menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk Oga dan bayi Beel. Setelah bersiap-siap, Oga langsung menyambar bayi Beel dan berlari keluar bahkan sampai tidak sarapan dan melupakan bekal makan siangnya. Hal itu membuat ayahnya, ibunya dan Misaki heran. Misaki berteriak untuk menyuruhnya sarapan dulu namun Oga menjawab kalau dia sudah kenyang.

"Huh? Memangnya kapan dia sarapan?" tanya Misaki pada Hilda, Hilda hanya tersenyum pada Misaki dan segera menyusul Oga keruangan depan sebelum Oga berangkat ke sekolahnya. Hilda memberikan bekal makan siang mereka dan mencium kening Oga. Oga hanya _melongo_ disana tanpa tau harus mengatakan apa pada Hilda yang masih tersenyum manis padanya. Oga tersadar setelah mendengar teriakan Furuichi dari luar rumahnya "Furuichi!" katanya kaget. Dia langsung keluar menghampirinya dan melihat tatapan aneh Furuichi padanya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan Oga" katanya serius "Kau harus menjelaskan semua ini padaku!" katanya marah dengan mata yang penuh selidik terhadap Oga.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Furuichi? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" kata Oga acuh sambil terus berjalan tanpa memandang Furuichi.

"Alaindelon sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku. Kau dengar itu, bodoh?" katanya sangat marah.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Oga masih acuh.

"Ayolah! Bicara, Oga!" namun sebelum Furuichi sempat berteriak lagi padanya, Oga terlebih dahulu meninjunya dan Furuichi pun terpental jauh entah kemana. Oga sempat mendengar teriakannya sebelum dia terpental jauh "Awas kau OGAAAAAA!"

"Dabuh…" kata bayi Beel sambil mengangkat tinjunya ke udara.

* * *

><p>Ok... Cukup segini dulu ya... Maaf kayaknya karakter Oga &amp; Hilda terlalu OOC deh disini. Trus tu Alaindelon mulutnya ember banget, hehehe... Untuk chapter selanjutnya saya akan update secepat yang saya bisa. Jangan lupa review yaaaaa...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya, tapi itu semua bukan karena kesalahan saya *mencoba membela diri dari amukan para pembaca* Laptop saya terserang virus bahkan sampai tidak bisa masuk keprogram sama sekali. Karena itulah dengan sangat amat terpaksa laptopnya di instal ulang *kebayangkan gimana perasaan gw waktu itu* udah capek-capek bikin beberapa fanfic, eeehhh malah ilang gitu aja dimakan virus. Sempet gak semangat lagi tuh buat ngelanjutin chapter selanjutnya. Tapi saat iseng buka akun ini, sempet kaget banget loh waktu ngeliat begitu banyak review. Akhirnya semangat lagi deh buat bikin cerita baru, yah, walaupun ceritanya tidak sama persis dengan cerita sebelumnya yang gw buat. Jujur, gw aja sebenernya udah lupa chapter 7 yang gw tulis waktu itu :D** **(Ok, cukup segitu aja deh curhat dan pembelaan dirinya)**

**Setelah baca-baca review, banyak yang nanyain nasib Furuichi ternyata. Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk membuat Furuichi sedikit bahagia di sini, tapi cuman 'sedikit' lho yaaa... :P**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah ngereview, kalian yang udah buat aku semangat kembali: Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest 3, Guest 4, Guest 5, takayuki-dono, Tapak Kuda 3rd, Tapak Kuda Leader 3rd, pipik, Berubo, saskia, Fara-chan, Furuichi, moreno03288, Grimnel Forever, I like Beelzebub, Guest 6, kiky, Beelchan, Guest 7, kim, Kuda nyengir, namina88, ayocva, dan si kuda lagi. Terima kasiiiiiiihhh... reviews kalian membuat semangat tersendiri buat saya :) *membungkuk sambil ngucapin _Arigato gozaimasu_***

**Time to membalas beberapa review**

**Guest 2: Maaf,untuk kelanjutannya ga bakal ada cinta segitiga antara HildaxOgaxKunieda disini ceritanya Oga cinta banget sama Hilda :)**

**Tapak Kuda Leader 3rd: Hehehe... sengaja dibikin panjang biar yang baca pada puas. Yah namanya juga fanfic rate M jadi saya membuatnya agak-agak mesum, mungkin lebih tepatnya sangat mesum kali yah seperti yang anda bilang 'ceritanya terlalu mesum' Terima kasih banyak karena udah ngacungin 2 jempolnya buat saya. Gak apa-apa kok kalo komentnya panjang, saya suka banget baca koment yang panjang :)**

**pipik: Maaf, karena saya selalu lama untuk mengupdate tiap chapternya. Terima kasih banyak sudah setia membaca cerita saya dari awal dan udah sabar menunggu chapter-chapter berikutnya :)**

**Fara-chan: Terima kasih Fara-chan :)  
><strong>

**Furuichi: Nasib Furuichi agak menyakitkan, menyenangkan, membahagiakan, menyedihkan di chapter ini :)**

** moreno03288: Selamat di chapter ini permohonan Furuichi dikabulkan :)  
><strong>

**Grimnel Forever: Salam kenal juga Grimnel, terima kasih ya... :)**

**namina88: Salam kenal juga namina dan terima kasih... hehehe... ho'oh Oga kalau di fanfic ini mirip Furuichi kelakuannya :)**

**si Kuda nyengir: Maaf ya udah membuat anda terlalu lama menunggu & terima kasih akan selalu menunggu update saya walaupun selalu telat :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Oga berjalan perlahan masuk ke dalam kelas diikuti oleh Furuichi yang berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya, memperhatikan situasi canggung di sekitarnya. Semua mata mengikuti gerakan Oga sambil berbisik-bisik. "Uh… ada apa dengan mereka semua?" tanya Oga pelan, suaranya hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri dan bayi yang ada di punggungnya.

Oga duduk di kursinya dengan wajah datar menghadap lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Seluruh kelas masih memperhatikan Oga dengan suara-suara yang kurang jelas ditelinganya, sampai akhirnya Yuka tanpa ragu-ragu meninggikan suaranya "Oga-chii, apakah Hil-Hil baik-baik saja? Apa benar dia kehilangan bayi kalian?" pertanyaan itu membuat Oga menoleh ke arahnya, mata Oga melebar sedikit sebelum melirik ke arah Yuka dari sudut matanya, dengan tatapan yang terlihat kesal.

Oga membalikkan wajahnya lagi menghadap papan tulis, mencoba memejamkan matanya. Semua orang yang berada di kelas itu menunggu jawaban darinya. "Oi, Oga. Apa kau tidak mendengar pertanyaannya? Dia menanyakan tentang _wifey_." sahut Kanzaki.

"Sheesh, kau masih berlagak tenang begitu, Oga?" Himekawa memalingkan wajahnya sedikit ke arah Furuichi. "Furuichi! Katakan kepada kami kejadian yang sebenarnya!" desak Himekawa. "Eh?" gumam Furuichi bingung, menoleh untuk melihat Himekawa.

"Kau lah orang satu-satunya yang selalu bersama Oga. Berapa banyak? Katakan padaku berapa yang harus ku bayar untuk membuatmu menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada ku? Dan jangan menampakkan wajah bodoh seperti itu dihadapanku, Creep-ichi! Lagipula untuk masalah yang 'seperti ini' kau lah ahlinya"

Oga merasa bosan dengan celotehan mereka, matanya setengah menutup karena mengantuk dan mulai meninggalkan kelas. "Oiii… Ogaaa! Kembali kemari!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Furuichi pun segera berdiri untuk menyusul Oga, namun sebelum dia sempat meninggalkan kursinya Kanzaki dan Himekawa terlebih dahulu menahannya.

"Mau kemana kau, Mob-ichi?" Furuichi menelan ludah memperhatikan tangan yang ada di bahunya. "Dengar, aku sendiri juga belum mengetahui masalah ini" bantah Furuichi berusaha membebaskan diri.

"Apa kau tidak cemburu melihat Oga? Aku yakin kau adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui kalau Oga mempunyai rencana untuk menambah beberapa anak lagi dengan _wifey_. Kau adalah kaki tangannya, bukan? Oga pasti akan menceritakan apapun pada mu, cepat katakan pada kami!" ancam Kanzaki. Furuichi melihat tatapan mata Kanzaki yang siap untuk menerkamnya.

"Aku sendiri sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang Oga lakukan pada istrinya. Melihat mereka sebagai keluarga yang sangat kuat, tidak heran bayi mereka pun juga sangat kuat. Dan sekarang, jenis bayi seperti apa lagi yang akan dibuat Oga setelah menghadirkan bayi listrik itu? Mungkin kali ini dia akan membuat bayi hujan atau bayi penghancur atau bayi peledak, atau… Fiuh… Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bayi seperti apa lagi yang akan Oga buat. Oga pasti melakukannya setiap malam dengan si pirang itu" Himekawa menganggukkan kepala sambil menutup matanya (sambil membayangkan sesuatu mungkin).

"Hmm… Yang pasti bayi Oga yang selanjutnya akan sangat nakal. Tapi… aku sangat kagum dengan Oga" Kali ini semua mata tertuju pada Shiroyama, mereka bingung dengan komentar yang baru saja diucapkannya "Oga telah memutuskan untuk tetap bersama dengan istrinya apapun yang terjadi, dan dia tidak meninggalkan istrinya setelah semua ini. Walaupun dia kehilangan calon bayi mereka, Oga tetap setia padanya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Oga pasti akan membuat anak kembali untuk menggantikan calon bayinya yang kurang beruntung itu" jelas Shiroyama, seluruh kelas menganggukkan kepala mengerti.

"Maa, maa, tenanglah Kanzaki-kun, Hime-chan, Shiro-chan, kalian terlalu terbawa suasana. Kalau menurut ku, Oga-chan akan membuat bayi yang cantik dan cerdas seperti istrinya serta kuat seperti Oga-chan dan mungkin juga agak sedikit galak dan kasar" kata Natsume dengan senyum.

"Ah, mungkin kali ini Oga akan membuat bayi seksi seperti Hil-hil. Pasti anak mereka akan manis sekali" sahut Yuka, dan disetujui dengan anggukan dari Chiaki sambil berkata "_kawaii_"

"Ya, mereka memang pasangan yang serasi. Mungkin Oga akan membuat bayi pirang yang nantinya akan memiliki payudara besar seperti istrinya, hahaha" kata salah satu anggota MK-5.

"Dan aku akan mengatakan '_good night'_ pada mata indah anak Oga nanti" sambung Shimokawa. "Atau Oga akan membuat bayi yang akan menjadi mesin pembunuh" lanjut Abe.

"Mungkin Oga akan membuat sepasang bayi kembar berkepala naga dan akan menghancurkan kita semua" kata Sanada bersaudara, Ryuuichi dan Ryuuji. Seluruh kelas bergidik ngeri mendengar komentar yang terakhir ini.

Hidung Furuichi mulai mengeluarkan darah membayangkan Hilda tanpa busana dan dengan muka menjadi merah, namun ekspresi wajah Furuichi segera berubah membayangkan Hilda yang tanpa busana dengan muka yang tersipu duduk di sebelah Oga. Membayangkan Oga yang mulai mencium Hilda membuat Furuichi tersadar dari khayalannya, dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan marah berusaha membuang khayalan itu jauh-jauh.

"Kau juga bisa membayangkannya bukan, Creep-ichi? Oga selalu bersama dengan si pirang setiap malam dan melakukan hal yang selalu ingin kau lakukan. Oh, kau terlihat sangat menjijikan dengan wajah seperti itu" goda Himekawa.

Kunieda yang hanya diam dari tadi segera berdiri, mukanya tertunduk menahan rasa marah. "Sudah cukup!" katanya dengan nyaring, membuat semua orang terkejut dan melihat kearahnya. "Aoi-nee san" kata Nene lirih, heran dan merasa iba melihat Kunieda.

"Ada apa Kunieda? Tidak perlu marah dan terlihat kecewa seperti itu, aku yakin mereka jauh lebih liar dari apa yang kita bayangkan. Oga pasti sangat bergairah bersama dengan istrinya yang super seksi itu. Betul begitu, Kanzaki?" tanya Himekawa.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku bisa melihat Oga selalu dipenuhi dengan nafsu kalau berada dekat dengan _wifey. _Mereka pasangan yang serasi bukan? Hahaha…" timpal Kanzaki. Seluruh kelas tertawa, sementara Kunieda berlari keluar kelas berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Aoi-nee san!" panggil Nene yang berusaha mengajarnya. "Aoi-nee san, kau tidak perlu mendengarkan kisah percintaan versi mereka. Semua yang mereka katakan belum tentu benar" kata Nene menenangkan Kunieda.

Kunieda menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku yang menyebabkan bayi mereka tidak bisa diselamatkan. Hilda berusaha menyelamatkan ku sementara perutnya ditusuk dengan tombak. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Oga, mungkin sekarang Oga pun tidak mau mendengar kata maaf dari ku" Kunieda membenamkan wajah di kedua tangannya.

Mata Nene melebar "Jadi, selama ini gossip yang mereka katakan itu benar? Oga benar-benar kehilangan calon bayinya?" Kunieda mengangguk. Nene menutup mulut dengan tangannya dan mata yang masih terbelalak.

_,_,_,_,_

"Brengsek kau Oga! Semua ini salah mu. Kenapa selalu kau yang bahagia dan bersenang-senang sendiri sementara aku yang menanggung semua hasil perbuatanmu!" gumam Furuichi sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang memar karena dipukul Kanzaki dan Himekawa.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu Furuichi?" tanya Oga tanpa dosa.

"Semua ini salah mu!" teriak Furuichi kesal.

"Huh? Bagaimana bisa itu menjadi salah ku?"

"Kau langsung kabur ke atap sekolah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari mereka, dan mereka menahanku untuk menceritakan semuanya pada mereka. Padahal kau pun belum menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi pagi saat aku menanyakannya langsung pada mu, kau malah meninju ku menjauh dari hadapan mu. Dan sekarang, mereka juga memukul ku untuk menceritakannya pada mereka" kata Furuichi sangat kesal. "Jangan cuma melihatku seperti itu, bodoh!" teriak Furuichi lagi.

"Apa masalah mu Furuichi?" tanya Oga santai.

"Apa masalah ku?" ulangnya. "Masalahku adalah memiliki teman bodoh seperti mu. Dan kenapa selalu kau yang menikmatinya sendirian dan aku yang menanggungnya sendirian" jawab Furuichi yang memperhatikan Oga yang mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuruni tangga. "Apa kau mendengar perkataanku, bodoh!" teriaknya ke arah Oga yang mulai menghilang dari penglihatan.

Furuichi berjalan sendirian menelusuri lorong sekolah "Uh, Furuichi." panggil Toujou yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Furuichi. "Apa kau melihat Oga? Seluruh kelas sedang mencari Oga sekarang"

"Ah, Toujou-senpai" balas Furuichi. "Tidak. Aku juga sedang mencari Oga. Aku hanya melihatnya menuruni tangga atap sekolah, setelah itu dia menghilang"

"Bukankah kau selalu bersamanya? Cepat katakan padaku sebelum tinjuku yang akan berbicara dengan mu, Furuichi" kata Toujou yang sudah meremas buku jarinya.

"M-m-mungkin dia se-sedang berada di-di taman" jawab Furuichi terbata-bata ketakutan.

Seluruh kelas sibuk mencari Oga, hanya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan langsung dari Oga. "Oga! Dimana kau!?" teriak Kanzaki. "Keluarlah kau Oga! Kami tidak akan menyakitimu!" lanjut Toujou.

"Itu dia!" teriak Yuka dan Ryoko. "Tangkap dia! Jangan biarkan dia lari lagi!" kata Himekawa.

"Huh? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Oga heran. Melihat seluruh kelas mengejarnya, Oga langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Tunggu disitu Oga!" teriak Furuichi terengah-engah. "Oga! Lakukan tugas mu sebagai lelaki sejati!" kata Shiroyama.

"Sepertinya kita akan bersenang-senang" seru Natsume yang berlari sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. "Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali disaat seperti ini?" Nene yang berlari di samping Natsume bertanya heran. "Entahlah, mungkin hanya dia yang seperti itu. Lagi pula, kenapa kita harus peduli hal begituan?" jawab Kaoru.

"Apa kau menemukannya?" tanya Kanzaki. "Tidak" sahut yang lain. "Sial! Dia memang hebat dalam melarikan diri" kata Himekawa. Jam sekolah pun akhirnya berakhir dengan kekecewaan mereka karena tidak berhasil menemukan Oga.

Furuichi tidak sengaja melihat Oga dalam perjalanan pulang "Tunggu Oga! Kita sedang mencarimu!" Oga menoleh ke belakang menghadap Furuichi "Furuichi?" katanya pelan.

"Ah, Furuichi-kun. Mari kita pulang" kata Oga. "Tunggu! Kenapa kita menuju rumah ku?" tanya Furuichi.

"Karena apa yang kau miliki adalah milikku juga, dan apa yang ku miliki adalah milikku" jawab Oga santai. "Dasar monster! Siapa yang bilang begitu." kata Furuichi marah.

"Apa kau tuli Furuichi? Baru saja aku yang bilang begitu. Karena aku sudah mengatakan seperti itu, itu berarti memang harus begitu"

Furuichi memandang kesal pada Oga "Kau bicara seenak pantat mu!"

"Kau tau Furuichi, cuma kau saat ini yang bisa menolongku. Ah, sebaiknya kau sediakan minuman dan kue untukku" kata Oga yang duduk dengan tenang dikursi meja belajar Furuichi.

"Pulang sana! Keluar dari kamar ku! Dan jangan pernah berani memerintah ku! Keluar!" teriak Furuichi.

"Aku akan senang menunggu"kata Oga tenang, yang masih duduk dikursi meja belajar Furuichi dengan menutup mata dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Keluar kataku, kau bodoh!" teriak Furuichi semakin kesal.

"Kau terlalu berisik, Furuichi. Kecilkan suara mu, Berubo tidak bisa tidur, kau tau itu? Apa kau tidak mau mendengar cerita ku?"

"Aku sudah bosan mendengar cerita mu, dan lelucon mu itu sudah kuno sekarang!"

"Dengar, Furuichi… ini mungkin penting untuk kita…"

"Tunggu, kenapa kau masih di rumah ku, Oga?" kata Furuichi. "Dan tidak ada yang akan percaya dengan cerita bodohmu itu"

"Mungkin Beru-"

"Oke, baiklah! Aku sudah tahu itu!" potong Furuichi sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah Oga "Kau akan membuat bayi baru dan kau akan menyerahkan Berubo pada ku, begitu bukan? Aku tidak mau!"

"Diam dulu Furuichi. Itulah yang mau ku beritahu pada mu. Apa kau masih mau mendengar cerita ku atau aku akan mematahkan punggung mu! Satu hal lagi, Furuichi. Aku tidak mau berbicara pada tanganmu. Singkirkan tangan itu dari hadapan ku!" Oga melilitkan lengannya di leher Furuichi.

"_Itai! Itai! Itai!" _(A/N: Itai = sakit) teriak Furuichi. Setelah Furuichi berhasil berdiri, mendadak ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjijikkan. Dengan senyum mesumnya dan air liur yang menetes di sudut bibir, Furuichi menghadap Oga "Apa maksudmu… apa… apa maksudmu kau akan menyerahkan Hilda-san pada ku?" tanya Furuichi.

Furuichi berbalik, punggungnya menghadap Oga "Hilda-san akan membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk ku, bekal makan siang yang dibuat penuh dengan cinta. Hihihi…" khayal Furuichi.

__._._._.__

"_Aku akan berangkat sekarang istriku yang cantik, Hilda. Sampai jumpa lagi, Akubaba Jr."_

"_Tunggu! Furuichi-san, ini bekal makan siang mu" panggil gadis pirang dengan suara yang lembut sambil berlari menuju ruang depan. _

"_Sekarang, Hilda… aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk memanggilku Takayuki-chan. Ingat?"_

_Hilda tersenyum manja "Aku membuatkan makanan favoritmu, Takayuki-chan"_

"_Hoo… begitukah? Yah, aku sangat mengharapkan itu" si mesum dan si cantik tertawa bersama-sama. "Kau sangat cantik Hilda. Aku mencintai mu *muach*"_

__._._._.__

"Furuichi! Kau semakin mirip iblis…" panggil Oga dari belakang, menyadarkan Furuichi dari khayalan indahnya. "Dan jangan pernah membayangkan kau bersama dengan Hilda, kalau kau masih membayangkan nya apalagi membayangkan nya tanpa busana, maka aku akan mengirim mu ke lubang neraka!" ancam Oga.

"O-Oga… kau bisa mendengar apa yang ku pikirkan?!" tanya Furuichi gugup.

"Tentu. Karena kau mengatakannya dengan keras, Lolicon"

"_BTW_, terima kasih kau akan menyerahkan Hilda-san padaku"

"Yah, bukan itu yang akan ku katakan pada mu, Creepichi" kata Oga dengan wajah serius. "Aku hanya meminta tolong pada mu untuk memanggil Alaindelon untuk membawa Dr. Furcas dan si pendek itu kemari. Nampaknya ada yang aneh dengan Hilda tadi malam"

"Apa?! Menolong pantat mu! Lalu, kenapa aku yang harus memanggil iblis kekar antar dimensi itu, kalau kau mau minta tolong padanya bicara saja langsung, bodoh. Dan apa sih maksud mu 'dengan Hilda tadi malam' huh?" teriak Furuichi agak sedikit terguncang.

"Karena kau adalah orang terdekatnya maka dia akan datang kalau kau yang memanggilnya. Dan Hilda terlihat sakit tadi malam"

"Aku bukan orang terdekatnya!" Furuichi berteriak dengan sangat sangat keras. Kemudian dia bertanya dengan wajah suram "Oga, apa kau melakukannya lagi dengan Hilda-san?"

"Hm? Yah begitulah kira-kira" jawab Oga santai. "Cepatlah panggil saja dia" pintanya.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Furuichi dan bersiap untuk berdiri meninggalkan kamarnya. Namun sebelum Furuichi sempat berdiri Oga terlebih dulu mencengkram kerah bajunya dan menariknya duduk kembali.

"Furuichi _baka_! (A/N: baka = bodoh) Apa kau mau lari?!"

"Ini adalah rumah ku! Pulang sana!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

Setelah puas berdebat dan berteriak sampai matahari tenggelam, akhirnya Oga yang gosong karena disengat aliran listrik oleh Beelzebub pun meninggalkan rumah Furuichi, menyisakan kamar yang hancur berantakan dan Furuichi yang juga hangus terbakar dan masih tergeletak di lantai.

"Sialan Oga! Dia melarikan diri setelah menghancurkan kamar ku! Enak saja dia menyuruh ku memanggil Alaindelon!" gumam Furuichi marah.

"Kalau orang terdekat yang memanggil maka dia akan datang? Dia tidak akan datang karena aku bukan orang terdekatnya" Furuichi berkata pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa maksudnya itu? Apakah itu mantra atau apa?" Furuichi yang sedang bingung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dan entah kenapa Furuichi mencoba memanggil namanya dengan suara pelan "Alaindelon"

Tiba-tiba sosok Alaindelon muncul dari bawah kasur Furuichi. "Anda memanggil ku?"

Furuichi langsung kaget dan dengan wajah suramnya dia mulai menangis "Aku tidak memanggil mu!" teriaknya. Setelah mulai tenang Furuichi menceritakan semua yang di katakan Oga padanya.

"Oga-dono meminta ku membawa Dr. Furcas dan Lamia kemari?" tanya Alaindelon.

"Yah, begitulah. Katanya Hilda-san sedang sakit"

"Baiklah Furuichi-sama, aku akan segera kembali. Anda jangan mengkhawatirkan ku, aku akan baik-baik saja" Alaindelon pamit. "Transfer!" kata Alaindelon dan menghilang.

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan mu!" teriak Furuichi.

* * *

><p>"Takayuki-dono?"<p>

"Panggil aku Takayuki-chan"

"Baiklah, Takayuki-chan"

Furuichi tersenyum dan mulai mencium tangan Hilda. Bibirnya berjalan perlahan, naik sampai ke lengan dan terus merambat naik ke pipinya. Bibir Furuichi terus bergerak ke arah bibir Hilda dan menciumnya penuh dengan gairah. Lidah mereka saling bertemu dan tangan Furuichi berada di pinggang Hilda. Setelah beberapa lama Furuichi melepaskan bibirnya.

"Takayuki-chan kau memang menakjubkan! Sepertinya perkiraan ku benar. Kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk mengurus ku"

"Aku tidak sebodoh, sekasar dan sedingin Oga. Aku adalah pejantan sejati, aku hanya mencintai mu, Hilda"

Hilda yang masih tersenyum kini tersipu dan mulai mencium Furuichi lagi. Furuichi dengan perlahan mendorongnya ke kasur dan merebahkannya. Hilda berada di bawah Furuichi, Furuichi terus menciumnya dan berbisik dengan lembut di telinganya "Aku mencintai mu. Dan aku tidak akan berselingkuh dengan gadis lain, seperti Kunieda atau gadis-gadis _the Red Tail"_

"Apakah Oga-dono berselingkuh dengan Kunieda?"

"Ya. Tidak. Uh, maksud ku… Oga hanya bodoh tidak menyadari kalau Kunieda menyukai dirinya"

Furuichi menyingkap gaun Hilda dan membelai paha yang lembut dan putih seperti susu itu. Hilda mengerang pelan. Furuichi terus menyingkap gaunnya ke atas dengan perlahan dan mulai memperlihatkan perut Hilda yang telanjang. Furuichi mencium perutnya lembut, Hilda mulai menggeliat. Tangan Furuichi terus menyingkap gaunnya naik ke atas dan sekarang mulai mengeluarkan kepala Hilda dari gaun itu.

"Hilda…" Furuichi terus menggumamkan namanya, menggigit daun telinganya dan menjilat lehernya. Lidahnya masih turun naik di leher Hilda. "Hilda, bolehkah aku membuka bra ini?" Hilda tersenyum malu-malu dan mengangguk pelan. Furuichi menyelipkan tangannya ke punggung Hilda dan melepaskan kain yang masih menutupi payudaranya.

"A-ano… Hil… Hilda-san… kenapa payudara mu agak sedikit lebih kecil dari yang ku bayangkan?" Furuichi berkata gugup sambil menelan ludah. '_Oh my god_… aku tidak mengira ternyata tubuh Hilda seperti ini. Dadanya agak sedikit berbulu. Ah, mungkin ini hanya penglihatan ku saja yang agak buram' kata Furuichi dalam hati.

"Memang payudara yang seperti apa yang kau bayangkan selama ini, Takayuki-chan? Apakah aku kurang seksi?"

"Ah… ti-tidak, hahaha… hanya saja… hanya saja, sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan dada yang seperti ini. Tapi… ya sudahlah. Bagaimanapun bentuk mu aku tetap menyukai mu, Hilda" Furuichi tersenyum kecut.

Furuichi menjilat-jilat puting susu itu, lidahnya terus berputar-putar di sana. "Kau sangat cantik Hilda" serunya. Hilda terus mengerang dengan sensasi yang diberikan oleh Furuichi.

Tangan Furuichi perlahan bergerak turun untuk melepaskan celana dalam Hilda. Setelah 'pekerjaannya' selesai Furuichi juga segera melepaskan celananya. Tubuhnya naik ke atas Hilda.

"Perlahan Takayuki-dono… Aaah… Aaah… Pelan-pelan…"

Mendengar suara berisik dari kamar sebelah dan merasa terganggu adik Furuichi, Honoka, segera menuju kamar Furuichi. Mulut Honoka terbuka lebar dan rahangnya jatuh ke lantai melihat pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan.

"Hentai!" teriaknya sambil melemparkan boneka yang ada di tangannya ke arah Furuichi dan Alaindelon.

Furuichi tersadar dan melirik ke bawah "ALAINDELOOOOOONNNNNN!" kata Furuichi melompat menjauh dari tubuh yang ada di bawahnya. "Di… di mana Hilda-san? Kenapa kau yang ada di sini?"

"Kau seorang pria dengan hasrat, panas dan sangat bergairah Takayuki-chan"

"Ja-ja-jadi Hilda-san yang barusan bersama dengan ku adalah… adalah… Aaarrrgghhhh….." muka Alaindelon masih tersipu.

"Jangan tersipu seperti itu dihadapan ku!" bentak Furuichi.

"Aku sangat menikmatinya, Takayuki-chan. Aku masih bisa merasakan saat kau berada dalam diri ku. Ah… itu sangat menakjubkan!"

"TIDAK! T.I.D.A.K" Furuichi masih menyangkal kenyataan. "Jangan panggil aku 'Takayuki-chan' hanya Hilda-san yang boleh memanggil ku seperti itu"

"Kau menyakiti hati ku, Takayuki-dono. Bahkan setelah semua yang kau lakukan, kau masih saja kejam pada ku. Apakah susulit itu menerima kenyataan? Beberapa menit yang lalu kau mengatakan 'aku mencintai mu' padaku" air mata Alaindelon mulai membanjiri pipinya.

"Tolong hentikan menampilkan wajah biru seperti itu!" bentak Furuichi lagi. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya? Bagaimana bisa? Benar, aku ingat dada kekar yang berbulu itu. Itu dada milik orang tua ini. Kenapa… kenapa aku tidak langsung menyadarinya? Arrrgghhh… Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" Furuichi menjambak rambutnya sendiri. (A/N: sampai sekarang saya sendiri pun bingung, kenapa Furuichi tidak menyadarinya sejak awal? =_=')

Flashback

Alaindelon yang baru saja datang setelah menjemput Dr. Furcas dan Lamia dari dunia iblis, langsung mengantarkan mereka ke rumah kediaman keluarga Oga. Saat Alaindelon kembali ke rumah Furuichi, Furuichi sedang tertidur lelap dan menggumamkan nama 'Hilda' dalam mimpinya. Alaindelon merasa cemburu dan mendekati Furuichi.

Alaindelon memanggil namanya "Takayuki-dono?" dan mengguncang tubuhnya dengan pelan agar Furuichi terbangun.

Furuichi dengan mata tertutup langsung memeluk Alaindelon dan berkata "panggil aku Takayuki-chan" dia mencium tangan Alaindelon dan mendorongnya ke ranjang.

Alaindelon pun dengan senang hati melayani Furuichi, dan akhirnya terjadilah peristiwa di atas.

* * *

><p>"Hilda-nee sama? Kau terlihat pucat sekali. Kali ini apa lagi yang dilakukan makhluk bodoh itu pada mu?" Lamia bertanya dengan sangat cemas.<p>

Hilda yang duduk di kasur Oga kepalanya masih tertunduk, dia tersenyum di balik poninya. Kali ini Hilda merasa beruntung karena memiliki gaya rambut seperti itu selama ini, karena bisa menutupi senyumannya dari Lamia dan Dr. Furcas.

"Kami… melakukannya lagi" jawab Hilda pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Lamia shock.

"Hilda, kondisi mu masih belum cukup kuat untuk melakukan aktivitas semacam itu. Sebaiknya kau banyak istirahat sekarang. Aku akan membuatkan ramuan khusus untuk mu agar kau cepat sembuh" jelas Dr. Furcas. Hilda mengangguk.

"Apakah makhluk menjijikan itu mengancam dan memaksa mu untuk melakukannya? Atau… Apakah kali ini kau tidak mengetahuinya lagi? Dan melakukannya di saat kau tidur?" tanya Lamia lagi.

Hilda menggeleng "Tidak. Kali ini kami melakukannya atas kemauan kami sendiri"

"Apa?" karena Lamia terlalu berisik Dr. Furcas terpaksa memukul kepalanya sampai Lamia pingsan. Dan dia kembali memeriksa kondisi Hilda.

"Nampaknya kondisi mu tidak terlalu membahayakan. Kau hanya kelelahan dan sebenarnya kau memang sudah hampir pulih, Hilda. Tidak ku sangka ternyata kesembuhan mu bisa secepat ini. Tapi aku harus mengambil sebagian sample darah mu, Hilda. Hanya untuk memastikan" setelah mengambil sebagian darah Hilda dan memasukkannya ke dalam tabung, Dr. Furcas berdiri. "Baiklah aku akan segera kembali ke dunia iblis untuk menguji darah ini dan membuatkan obat khusus untuk mu" Dr. Furcas segera menyadarkan Lamia.

Lamia yang memperhatikan wajah Dr. Furcas yang sedikit cemas, langsung bertanya pada gurunya itu "Ada apa Dr. Furcas?"

"Kita harus segera kembali ke dunia iblis. Tapi… di mana Alaindelon"

"Benar, kita harus memanggilnya sekarang juga" kata Lamia. Sesudah beberapa lama Lamia mencoba memanggil Alaindelon, dia tidak kunjung datang. Lamia menoleh ke arah Oga "Heh, bodoh! Katakan pada teman mu yang hentai itu untuk menyuruh Alaindelon kemari sekarang juga!"

Oga langsung menghubungi Furuichi. Mereka berdua pun langsung hadir di kamar Oga. "Oga-dono… seperti yang kau minta untuk bergegas, aku telah menggunakan sedikit kekuatan. Dan aku juga membawa Furuichi-dono bersama ku!"

"Aku tidak memanggil Furuichi!" kata Oga dengan marah.

Namun, ada yang aneh dengan Furuichi. Dia menangis, berlutut dihadapan Oga dan langsung memeluknya "Terima kasih pada seseorang, hidupku sudah hancur. Aku pikir dia… dia adalah…" Furuichi terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, dia melihat ke sekeliling. Pertama melihat ke arah Lamia, kemudian Dr. Furcas, lalu Hilda dan yang terakhir memandang Oga dan bayi di punggungnya.

Furuichi menelan ludah, membayangkan apa yang akan mereka katakan kepadanya kalau seandainya dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Terlebih lagi dia tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan dia terima kalau Oga dan Hilda mengetahui hal itu. Dia pasti akan dikirim ke dasar neraka oleh mereka berdua. Atau yang lebih parahnya lagi dia akan di bunuh oleh Hilda sebelum mereka mengirimnya ke lubang neraka.

Furuichi menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan kejadian barusan "Namun… yang terpenting adalah kau harus bertanggung jawab, Oga… Tolong, aku mohon pada mu ambillah kembali iblis kekar itu…" rengek Furuichi.

Oga langsung melempar Furuichi ke sudut kamarnya dan Furuichi pun jatuh dengan muka mendarat terlebih dahulu.

"Sial kau Furuichi. Kalau kau berani melakukannya lagi, maka aku akan membuat takdir mu lebih buruk dari pada kematian!" ancam Oga yang masih mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Furuichi.

"Alaindelon, cepat antarkan mereka pulang!" perintah Oga. "Dan jangan lupa, bawa Furuichi pulang bersama mu!"

"_Hai. _Perintah anda segera dilaksanakan, Oga-dono" Dr. Furcas dan Lamia masuk ke dalam tubuh Alaindelon. Alaindelon menghisap Furuichi masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan segera berangkat.

Rumah kediaman keluarga Oga terlihat sangat tenang, aman dan damai sekali malam itu. Tetapi apa yang mereka hadapi keesokan harinya sangat membuat mereka terkejut setengah mati.

"Apa? Hilda-chan menghilang?" tanya Misaki tidak percaya.

"Kali ini apa lagi yang kau perbuat, Tatsumiiiii?" tanya ayah Oga.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun kepadanya. Dia hanya menghilang tiba-tiba!" jawab Oga marah, merasa disudutkan oleh keluarganya.

"Da… da…" kata bayi Beel ikut-ikutan menjawab.

* * *

><p><strong>Penasaran kemana Hilda menghilang? Temukan jawabannya di chapter 8, hahaha... Baiklah, untuk informasi, chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir. Saya gak bisa janji bisa update dengan cepat tapi akan saya usahakan :) Please revieeeeewwww...!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Haaaaiiiii... I'm back *cengar cengir* saya masih hidup kok, kemarin harus hiatus karena nyelesein kuliah *gak ada yg nanya* Waaah... gak kerasa ya udah hampir 2 tahun semenjak saya bikin fanfic ini, lebih tepatnya 2 tahun kurang 2 hari, hehehe... Maaf kalo ada yang marah pada saya karena kelamaan update (beruntunglah orang-orang yang baru membaca fanfic ini, gak perlu nunggu berlama-lama sampe tahunan malah) Kalo udah pada lupa sama cerita sebelumnya silakan baca aja sendiri dari awal, gw sendiripun juga dah lupa tuh sama chapter2 sebelumnya dan malas pula untuk baca ulang, huahahaha... *Ampun... jangan timpuk saya* **

**Oh iya ada yang nanyain kemaren direview, katanya "ada yg ngeganjal rasany, hilda udah kagak perawan y sblum di sentuh sama oga?" saya tau anda komentarin ini pasti setelah baca chapter 5 yang waktu Hilda tidur, trus ga sadar 'dikerjain' sama Oga itu, kan? anda teliti sekali yaaa :D sebenarnya sih disitu ada bagian yang saya potong. jadi waktu itu sih gw bikinnya Hilda tuh masih perawan, sampe berdarah-darah gitu trus Oganya ketakutan waktu liat darahnya Hilda takut Hildanya sakit tapi berhubung Hilda masih tidur waktu itu jadi Oga langsung pakein lagi tuh celana dalemnya Hilda. lumayan banyak juga sih yang saya potong ceritanya, gw sempet bingung waktu nulis itu, soalnya kan Hilda itu setan masa sama dengan manusia... daripada gw pusing2 mikirinnya lebih baik gw potong aja deh adegan itu. malah jadi aneh ya hasilnya? tapi yaudahlah itukan ceritanya udah lama, jadi ga usah dipikirin lagi baca yg baru aja. mudah2an anda suka :P**

**Ok deh langsung aja... selamat membaca**

**Warning: Gaje, Typo, Abal, OOC, Mature Content, anak dibawah umur harap tidak membaca ff ini yaaa... dosa ditanggung masing2... ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Hilda" Hilda mengangkat kepalanya memandang kearah suara "kau tampak menyedihkan" Yolda yang berdiri di depan penjara tempat Hilda ditahan memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik.

"_D__aimaō-sama_ sudah memberikan perintah langsung kepadaku dan memberikanku kebebasan untuk menghukummu" Hilda yang masih terlihat lemah masih memandangnya dengan diam.

"Baiklah, hukuman apa yang kau inginkan, _nee-chan_? Hahaha… Apakah kau masih pantas menjadi saudariku?" Yolda meletakkan tangannya dipinggang dan agak sedikit membungkuk kearah Hilda.

"Apa kau terlalu lemah untuk berbicara? Tenanglah aku tidak akan kasar kepadamu" Yolda sedikit berbisik. "Aku sungguh baik hati bukan, _nee-chan_?" kata Yolda dengan nada manja.

"Hmmm, ada apa? Apakah kau sudah memutuskan untuk bicara? Atau… apakah kau masih tidak mengerti ucapanku? Kenapa kau memandangiku dengan tatapan seperti itu? Kau tidak pantas memandangku seperti itu, Hilda. Kau bahkan tidak pantas menampakkan mukamu lagi di sini, namun _D__aimaō-sama_ masih berbaik hati tidak memerintahkanku untuk langsung membunuhmu"

"_Bo..cha..ma… _bagaimana… dengan _Bochama? _Apa yang terjadi… padanya?" tanya Hilda lemah.

"Beelze-sama akan segera diserahkn kepada _daimaō-sama, _Dr. Furcas dan Lamia serta Alaindelon juga akan dihukum karena telah membantumu"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hilda masih terlihat bingung. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa sampai di sini? Dan apa maksudmu dengan Dr. Furcas, Lamia dan Alaindelon akan dihukum?"

"Kau sungguh menyedihkan, Hilda. Apa kau lupa apa yang telah terjadi kepadamu? Tapi, itu tidak mengherankan setelah kau mendapatkan benturan keras dikepalamu. Nampaknya Hecatos memukul kepalamu dengan keras sampai kau tidak mengingatnya sedikitpun"

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Yolda?" tanya Hilda dengan panik.

"Tenanglah, kau akan aman selama di sini. Sebentar lagi dunia manusia akan segera dihancurkan dan Oga kekasihmu juga akan segera mati, hahaha… Sebentar lagi tidak akan tersisa apapun di sana"

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Yolda?! Dan apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Bochama dan Tatsumi… maksudku… Oga?" badan Hilda mulai bergetar karena marah.

"Tatsumi? Hmm… sudah sejauh itukah hubungan kalian? Ah, aku lupa kau bahkan pernah mengandung anaknya. Ckckck… sungguh memalukan" Yolda menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apakah Dr. Furcas, Lamia dan Alaindelon juga dipenjarakan?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Setelah mereka kembali dari dunia manusia mereka langsung dimasukkan ke dalam penjara, namun Alaindelon masih berada di dunia manusia. Kurasa Dr. Furcas dan Lamia sangat bodoh, tidak sepintar penampilannya. Mereka bersedia mengorbankan diri mereka untukmu, mereka bahkan menolak untuk berbicara sekarang dan lebih memilih untuk disiksa pasukan Behemoth. Cih… merepotkan sekali. Dan kurasa sekarang keluarga Oga dan anak buah Beelze-sama sedang bersedih karena kehilanganmu. Kalau dipikir-pikir mereka juga sangat bodoh karena berusaha mencarimu sampai ke sini dengan bantuan Alaindelon"

"Tutup mulutmu, Yolda!" Hilda geram. "Kau boleh menghinaku sesuka hatimu tapi tak akan ku biarkan kau menghina teman-temanku!"

"Teman-temanmu? Hoo… begitukah?" jawab Yolda sinis. Kau bahkan bukan dari golongan mereka dan kau juga bukan bagian dari mereka. Nampaknya kau sudah melupakan tujuan awalmu, Hilda. Perlukah aku mengingatkanmu kembali? Kau dikirim ke dunia manusia untuk menghancurkan mereka bukan untuk berteman dengan mereka apalagi menjadi seperti mereka. Kau benar-benar telah berubah, Hilda. Bagaimana cara mereka merubahmu? Hmmm… sepertinya aku harus belajar dari para makhluk rendah itu"

"Kau salah, Yolda. Mereka tidak melakukan apapun terhadapku. Mereka menerimaku dengan baik, menunjukkan kepadaku rasa kasih sayang, dan mereka menganggapku sebagai keluarga mereka sendiri, itu berarti mereka menganggapku bagian dari mereka. Dan teman-temanku, mereka selalu ada untukku, selalu membantuku, dan mereka selalu ada di sini bersamaku" Hilda meletakkan tangan didadanya, menunjukkan kepada Yolda kalau teman-teman manusianya selalu ada dihatinya.

"Benarkah? Lalu dimana mereka sekarang disaat kau sedang terkurung di sini? Aku rasa mereka sekarang sedang tersesat atau mungkin mereka sudah mati disiksa oleh pasukan Behemoth, hahaha…" Yolda terus membuat Hilda marah. "Aku rasa kau ada benarnya juga, mereka akan selalu bersamamu dan ikut terkurung di sini. Mereka sampai rela datang jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk hidup bersamamu dan mereka juga akan mati bersamamu. Benar-benar manusia bodoh! Apa yang mereka harapkan dari menolongmu, kau tidak akan bisa lolos dari sini begitu juga dengan mereka. Apakah itu yang disebut dengan teman, mereka rela tersiksa bersama… hahaha… sungguh tolol!"

"KAU YANG BODOH, YOLDA!"

Yolda berbalik kaarah suara asing yang menyela tawanya, Hilda hanya memandang lemah kearah suara di lorong penjara, namun hanya kegelapan yang mereka lihat.

"Apa itu yang kau sebut dengan saudara?! Kau membiarkannya tersiksa di dalam sana tanpa belas kasian dan kau sama sekali tidak ingin menolong saudarimu, kau bahkan ingin memusnahkannya!"

'Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan suara ini' batin Yolda. 'Suara ini… sepertinya ini adalah…' mata Yolda agak sedikit melebar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dipikirkannya "Jangan-jangan… ini,"

JENG… JENG… JENG!

Oga Tatsumi muncul dengan gagahnya keluar dari tubuh Alaindelon yang mendadak menampakkan dirinya, Hilda dan Yolda akhirnya bisa melihatnya dengan cahaya yang samar-samar, berjalan perlahan kearah mereka.

"Oga! Untuk apa kau kemari? Cepat pergi dari sini!" seru Hilda.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku datang untuk menolongmu! Bangun dan diamlah, Hilda! Jangan menampakkan wajah lemah seperti itu dihadapanku. Bukan Hilda yang seperti ini yang ku kenal" Hilda mulai berdiri walaupun dengan kaki gemetar karena kondisinya yang masih lemah, berusaha menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Kau gemetaran? Apa kau takut, Hilda?" tanya Oga. "Jangan takut kepada iblis, dia hanya memberitahumu kelemahan dan keterbatasanmu. Begitu kau tahu kelemahanmu maka kau akan tahu harus berbuat apa agar menjadi lebih baik dan kuat. Berdirilah dengan tegap dan tanpa rasa takut, Hilda. Kita bisa melewati ini, kita juga sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Kita akan semakin kuat kalau bersama, kita akan berdiri dan bertarung bersama. Aku tahu kita tak bisa melakukan apapun jika berhenti bertarung karena kita takut kepada mereka"

"_Baka_! Bicara apa kau? Jangan sok keren, Oga. Nampaknya kau agak sedikit berubah, darimana kau tiru kata-kata seperti itu? Dan siapa yang bilang kalau aku takut kepada iblis? Apa kau lupa, kalau aku juga iblis?" Hilda menyeringai kearah Oga.

Oga menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Che, tidak bisakah kau kagum sedikit kepadaku, aku berusaha datang seperti pahlawan setidaknya puji aku sedikit" Oga terlihat kecewa. "Yah, sebelum aku kesini aku sempat menonton anime kesukaanku dan menirunya"

"Bisa-bisanya kau nonton Anime disaat seperti ini, apa kau tidak peduli dengan keadaan Bochama sekarang? Tapi… aku terkejut kau bisa menirunya dengan sempurna" jawab Hilda.

"Sungguh pasangan yang aneh. Apa kalian sudah selesai bicara? Ngomong-ngomong, Oga, aku juga terkejut kau berhasil sampai kemari dengan selamat" sela Yolda.

"Heh, kau tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu, iblis susu kedua. Jangan meremehkanku"

Lambang siku-siku terlihat begitu jelas dijidat Yolda namun Oga tidak menyadarinya "Iblis susu kedua" geramnya marah.

"Yah, kau tahu aku tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk sampai kemari, mereka semua sangat mudah untuk dikalahkan" Oga berkata dengan sombongnya sambil menutup mata dan mengangkat bahu seolah itu hal yang sepele. " Oh aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku juga bertemu dengan laki-laki yang pernah kau temui dulu di tepi sungai (A/N: kalau kalian membaca chapter 3 pasti ingat siapa yang dimaksud oleh Oga yang sempat membuatnya cemburu) aku juga sudah mengalahkannya"

Hilda terlihat sangat terkejut "Kau… mengalahkan Jabberwock?" tanya Hilda tidak percaya. 'Dia mengalahkan Jabberwock walaupun tanpa kekuatan Bochama? Manusia macam apa dia?' batin Hilda.

"Yeah… kau tidak tau betapa susahnya aku mengalahkannya. Pria jelek berinsang itu memang agak sulit untuk dikalah-ugh…" Oga terbatuk dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya.

Rupanya Yolda yang sudah tidak tahan menahan marahnya langsung memukul Oga dengan sapu yang selalu dibawanya dengan cukup keras sampai Oga terpental sedikit ke belakang.

"Baka! Kau sudah babak belur seperti itu tapi masih bisa menyombongkan diri? Cepat keluar dari sini Oga, sebelum pasukan raja iblis yang lain datang!" bentak Hilda.

"Tenanglah Hilda kita semua akan keluar dari sini bersama, termasuk Berubo" katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Jangan mencari masalah yang lebih besar lagi Oga!" teriak Hilda.

"Kau terlalu berisik, Hilda. Kau membuat telingaku sakit. Dan kau, iblis susu kedua" Oga menunjuk kearah Yolda yang masih berdiri di depan penjara tempat Hilda dikurung. "Menyingkirlah dari situ sebelum kau terluka"

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah?" tanya Yolda dengan sinis.

"Yolda, lawanmu adalah aku, bukan Oga" jawab Hilda.

Yolda berbalik kearah Hilda yang masih berada di dalam penjara "Oh ya? Dengan kondisi seperti itu kau masih mau melawan?"

"Keluarkan aku dari sini, Oga. Agar aku bisa membungkam mulut angkuhnya" perintah Hilda.

"Yosh…kalau kau sudah berkata begitu maka akan kulakukan sesuai perintahmu" kata Oga sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninju pintu penjara. "Mundurlah, Hilda!" katanya sambil meninju dengan keras jeruji besi tersebut.

Hilda dan Yolda terbatuk karena debu yang disebabkan oleh tinjunya Oga.

"Oga, kau pergilah terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil Bochama biar aku yang akan mengurus Yolda"

"Heh, _nanda_? Tidak ada terima kasih?" tanya Oga kesal.

Hilda melirik ke arah Oga "Aku akan berterima kasih dengan caraku sendiri, sekarang pergilah!"

"Hilda-saaaaaaaaaaannnnn!" terdengar teriakan lain dari arah lorong.

Tiba-tiba Alaindelon membelah dirinya lagi dan keluarlah Furuichi, Lamia, Dr. Furcas, Tohoshinki member, Natsume, the red tail, dll. "_Minna_... Lamia, Dr. Furcas, kalian semua juga di sini" kata Hilda senang.

Lamia mengangguk "Mereka semua datang untuk mengeluarkan kami dan kau pasti tidak percaya kalau mereka berhasil mengalahkan pasukan Behemoth"

"Ya, kami semua ada di sini" sahut Oga. "Sedikit lelah, namun kami masih bisa bertarung"

Hilda tersenyum pada Oga "sekarang pergilah, jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri"

Oga melemparkan pedang payung milik Hilda yang tertinggal di kamarnya saat Hilda diculik. "Yosh… Serahkan saja sisanya pada kami. _Minna_! Mari kita kalahkan mereka semua! Tak ada yang harus kita takuti karena kita akan bertarung bersama!"

"Yaaaa…" teriak yang lain.

"Sungguh menggelikan. Kesombonganmu mengagumkan, Oga. Namun hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhir bagi kalian bersama. Aku bersama pasukan 34 pillar Behemoth akan menghancurkan kalian semua menjadi abu" Sahut Yolda.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarnya, Yolda? Mereka sudah mengalahkan pasukan 34 pillar Behemoth" Hilda berkata sambil menyeringai. "Sekarang berkonsentrasilah hanya kepadaku, Yolda" Hilda mulai mencabut pedang payungnya.

Oga dan yang lain berlari menuju jalan keluar untuk menjemput Beelzebub 4. Namun hanya Furuichi yang masih berdiri diam di tempat.

"Tunggu… Hilda-san, cara berterima kasih seperti apa yang kau maksudkan?!" teriak Furuichi "Apa kau juga akan berterima kasih kepadaku? Hilda-saaaaaaaannn!" teriakan Furuichi hilang di ujung lorong perjara bersamaan dengan ditariknya Furuichi oleh Alaindelon.

"Kau tidak akan ku biarkan lolos dari sini, Hilda" tanpa aba-aba Yolda langsung menyerang namun Hilda jauh lebih cepat. 'Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin secepat itu… kenapa… begitu tiba-tiba? Padahal beberapa detik yang lalu kondisinya masih lemah' tanya Yolda heran pada dirinya sendiri. 'Apa yang menyebabkannya begitu cepat pulih?'

Secepat hembusan angin Hilda menebas Yolda namun Hilda sengaja tidak melukainya hanya memotong sedikit rambut Yolda "Kau masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi barusan? Kau masih jauh di bawahku, Yolda. Kau masih perlu banyak berlatih lagi" Hilda menyeringai sinis.

Dengan mudah Hilda mengalahkan Yolda. Saat pedang payung yang dipegangnya mengarah kekepala Yolda, Yolda hanya memejamkan mata bersiap menerima nasib terburuknya.

Yolda masih menunggu dan menunggu tanpa terjadi apapun terhadapnya. Ia membuka mata pelan dan melihat Hilda masih berdiri di atasnya masih dengan pedang yang mengarah padanya.

"Apa kau takut membunuhku, Hilda?" Yolda berusaha mengintimidasi Hilda dengan pandangan mengejek. "Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo lakukan" perintahnya.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Yolda" Yolda membelalakan matanya tak percaya. "Kau masih belum mengerti ya? Tidak semudah itu aku membunuhmu hanya karena aku kesal kepadamu"

"Bilang saja kalau kau takut membunuhku" Yolda terus berusaha membuat Hilda marah.

"Tidak usah bersusah payah membuatku marah, Yolda. Sekarangpun aku masih marah kepadamu. Ini yang kedua kalinya kau membuat Bochama berada dalam bahaya, kau boleh saja memanjakan master En tapi tidak seperti ini" Yolda masih terlihat kesal.

"Kau tidak perlu menceramahiku, aku tau apa yang ku lakukan"

"Tidak, kau tidak tau. Kau hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya tanpa menganalisa apakah itu baik atau tidak untuknya. Kau hanya berusaha sebaik mungkin agar ia tak menangis, seharusnya kau ajarkan kepadanya bagaimana hidup mandiri dan tidak memaksakan kehendak bukan memanjakannya supaya ia tak menangis"

"Diam kau!" sungut Yolda dan berusaha berdiri namun Hilda terus menahannya dengan pedang.

"Kau tidak bisa terus memanjakannya seperti itu, Yolda. Bahkan sampai mengorbankan adiknya sendiri. Sama seperti kau! Kau, Isabella, Satura dan para pasukan Behemoth menghalalkan cara agar dia menang dalam kompetisi ini? Sebenarnya kompetisi apa? Tidak ada kompetisi di sini hanya kalian saja yang ingin bersaing. Tenang saja, Oga sudah mengatakan kalau Bochama tidak akan menghancurkan umat manusia"

"Berani sekali kalian melanggar perintah _Daimao-sama. _Dia hanya seorang kontraktor dan kau hanya seorang pengasuh. Tidak kurang tidak lebih" balas Yolda.

"Benarkah? Oga memang hanya seorang kontraktor tapi dia bisa menjaga dan membesarkan Bochama dengan baik tanpa memanjakannya dan membuatnya bertambah kuat. Sejauh ini dia berhasil membuatnya tidak menangis untuk hal-hal yang tidak perlu dia tangisi, bahkan dia bisa dengan mudahnya membuatnya berhenti menangis saat dia sedang mengamuk. Apa kalian bertiga bisa membuat Master En berhenti menangis begitu saja? Apa kau ingat Oga juga pernah membuat Master En berhenti menangis dengan mudah"

"Oh ya satu lagi, asal kau tau _Daimao-sama _memintaku untuk membesarkan Bochama seperti anakku sendiri karena aku adalah ibu pengganti buatnya"

Yolda masih menatap Hilda dengan marah "bisakah kau berhenti bicara dan menyudahi pertarungan ini segera? Silakan kau bunuh aku!"

"Sudah ku katakan berulang kali kalau aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Yolda. Kau saudariku dan aku tidak akan melukaimu apalagi membunuhmu. Aku hanya ingin kau sadar dimana posisimu saat ini"

"Jangan sok baik denganku, Hilda. Kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau sendiri jauh lebih baik dari kami bertiga kan?"

"Kau masih belum sadar juga rupanya, Yolda. Aku hanya ingin membantumu"

"Membantu? Cih… Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu!" sungut Yolda.

"Dengar Yolda, apapun yang kau lakukan kau tetaplah adikku. Dan tidak bisakah kau mengizinkanku untuk menolong adikku sendiri?"

Yolda masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya, melihat mata Yolda yang terbelalak dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan bersuara maka Hilda melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kenapa kau begitu memanjakan master En? Kenapa kau selalu ingin Bochama gagal dan kalah? Apa untungnya itu semua untukmu, Yolda?"

"Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja itu semua agar master En tidak marah dan dia berhak untuk meneruskan kekuasaan _Daimao-sama. _Dia yang berhak mewarisi itu semua bukan adiknya!_"_ jawab Yolda lantang.

"Jadi karena itu semua? Karena itu semua kau mengorbankan Bochama yang masih bayi? Kau bukan anggota pasukan 34 pillar Behemoth tapi kau adalah pengasuhnya. Jadi tugasmu adalah untuk membimbing, merawat dan menjaganya, sama seperti ibunya sendiri. Kalau ada tindakannya yang salah kau harus menegurnya bukan malah mendukung dan mengabulkan semua permintaannya"

Yolda masih mendengus kesal. "Apa sudah selesai ceramahnya?"

Hilda menghela nafas frustasi. "Dengar Yolda, aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya berulang-ulang kepadamu. Kalau kau ingin menjadi sepertiku maka rawatlah dia seperti anakmu sendiri dan bimbing dia agar mandiri dan menjadi lebih kuat. Kalian bahkan memiliki 34 pillar Behemoth, kalian bisa dengan mudah melatihnya mandiri. Kau juga tidak sendirian merawatnya ada Isabella dan Satura yang membantumu, justru itu membuat pekerjaanmu dengan mudah"

Hilda masih melanjutkan ceramahnya. "Sekarang bisakah kau mengizinkanku keluar dari sini dan membawa Bochama kembali?"

Yolda terdiam sejenak dan tertawa sinis. "Heh… silakan saja, walaupun sudah tidak ada 34 pillar Behemoth yang akan menghalangimu, kau tetap tidak akan bisa membawa master Beelze-sama pergi. Karena aku yakin _Daimao-sama _tidak akan mengizinkanmu"

"Seorang ayah pasti tau apa yang terbaik untuk anaknya, apalagi dia adalah seorang raja iblis agung yang bijaksana" Hilda mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Yolda berdiri namun dia menepisnya dengan kasar. Namun Hilda tidak berhenti sampai disitu dia tetap membantunya berdiri dengan mengangkatnya.

Walaupun sebenarnya Yolda sangat ingin sekali seperti Hilda dia masih berusaha untuk memungkirinya dan nampak malu untuk mengakuinya. "Sudahlah, pergi sana! Jangan buang waktumu di sini" perintah Yolda kasar, namun sebenarnya hatinya sedikit tergerak mendengar perkataan Hilda yang panjang lebar tadi. Dan menyadari betapa kakaknya yang satu ini benar-benar perhatian terhadapnya.

Sebenarnya dia sendiri pun sangat perhatian kepada Hilda, karena malu untuk mengungkapkannya maka Yolda hanya bisa berkata sinis dan menampakkan raut muka yang marah saat bertemu. Walaupun ingin rasanya bersikap manis kepada kakaknya tapi tetap rasanya tidak bisa melakukannya secara terang-terangan.

Hilda segera berlari mengejar Oga, dkk sambil berkata "berusahalah yang terbaik, Yolda. Rubahlah sikap buruk master En, sedikit demi sedikit. Kau boleh saja memanjakannya tapi jangan berlebihan" dengan kata-kata yang terus terdengar menjauh dan menghilang di ujung lorong.

Seandainya saja Hilda berbalik saat berlari tadi maka dia akan melihat Yolda tersenyum manis kepadanya. Namun sepertinya Yolda tidak akan pernah memperlihatkan senyumannya itu kepada saingan sekaligus kakak kandungnya, Hilda.

"Apa yang bisa membuatnya sangat berubah seperti itu? Tapi, kau memang pantas menyandang gelar pelayan elit" Yolda tertawa getir. "Oga Tatsumi, kau tidak hanya berhasil menjaga Master Beel dengan baik, kau juga dapat merubahnya dan merubah kakakku juga. Apa kau menyadarinya? Heh, aku rasa kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari itu semua. Aku harap kau berhasil melewati ini semua dan buatlah kakakku bahagia"

* * *

><p>Bayi Beel bersorak girang saat melihat Oga datang. "Ah, kita kedatangan banyak tamu rupanya. Hmm… aku sepertinya mengenalmu? Tapi dimana?" tanya raja iblis agak kebingungan.<p>

"Da… da…" bayi Beel yang terlihat murung dan uring-uringan digendongan raja iblis langsung berjingkrak riang. "Da… da…" bayi Beel sudah mengangkat kedua tangannya agar digendong Oga.

"Apa kau mengenalnya, Beel" tanya raja iblis lagi.

"Dia adalah kontraktor Beelze-sama, _Daimao-sama" _kata penasehat raja iblis.

"Ah, benarkah?" Bayi Beel mangangguk semangat mengiyakan. "Hahaha… kau terlihat begitu semangat, Beel. Kau mau bermain dengannya?" kata raja iblis dan hanya dijawab dengan "Ai dabuh…" oleh Beel.

"Baiklah… baiklah… sepertinya dia juga membawakanmu beberapa mainan" kata raja iblis sambil memperhatikan anggota Tohoshinki, Natsume, Shiroyama dan Furuichi.

"Yang itu terlalu jelek, Beel. Kalau kau bermain dengannya kau tidak akan bisa bicara karena mulutmu dirantai" raja iblis menunjuk Kanzaki. "Kalau yang satunya lagi, teramat sangat jelek. Dibuang saja nanti" matanya menatap jijik pada Shiroyama.

"Kalau kau bermain dengan mainan yang satunya mungkin kau akan bisa berenang karena rambutnya seperti pantat bebek. Nanti kita bawa untuk mandi ya" Himekawa terlihat kesal dengan raja iblis.

"Hei, jangan sembarangan kalau bicara! Berapa? Katakan berapa harga yang kau minta agar kau mau menyerahkan bayi itu?! Kalau perlu rumah beserta pembantu-pembantumu akan aku beli semua" kata Himekawa marah.

"Dia bisa bicara ternyata, lucu juga. Hahaha…" Beel yang mendengar ayahnya berbicara hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Kalau yang cantik itu, kau tidak usah bermain dengannya ya. Karena itu bagus untuk pajangan ayah di sini, kalau kau mau kecoaknya bisa buatmu saja tapi kalau kau tidak mau kita letakkan saja di depan sana" raja iblis agung menunjuk toilet yang ada di ujung. "Kan bisa untuk menakuti para gadis, hahaha. Nanti yang cantik itu di sebelah sana" terlihat Kunieda dan Koma menahan emosi.

"Kecoa, katanya? Tapi kalau aku diletakkan di depan toilet aku tidak keberatan" kata Koma dan sudah menunjukkan muka mesumnya. "Aku bisa setiap saat melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis-gadis cantik itu di dalam toilet" katanya pelan. Namun Kunieda melihat dengan jelas tawa mesumnya. " Aoi-chan, aku mau tinggal di sini saja. Jadi kecoa juga tidak apa-apa" Kunieda langsung menjitaknya dengan keras.

"Hei, yang cantik itu bahkan bisa bergerak" raja iblis kembali tertawa dan membuat Bayi Beel semakin pusing. Pandangan raja iblis kini tertuju pada Furuichi yang sempat berkata "raja iblis yang aneh" dan terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Dia memperhatikan Furuichi yang tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Dia menjijikan sekali" komentar raja iblis dan didukung dengan anggukan bayi Beel. "Oh, kau juga menyetujuinya, Beel?" tanya raja iblis. Dan dijawab dengan bayi Beel yang ber"da… da…"ria. "Ya, dia benar-benar menjijikan"

"Beel, awas kau ya" kata Furuichi kesal. "Raja iblis yang agung, aku mau kok dijadikan pajangan juga. Kalau bisa tolong letakkan aku di dekat kamar mandi wanita atau di pemandian wanita juga boleh, atau… atau," kata Furuichi yang mulai mimisan dan tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Buang saja dia di closet, dan siram yang benar agar kotoran itu tidak bisa lagi kembali kemari" perintah raja iblis.

"Takayuki-dono" kata Alaindelon sedih.

"Dan kalian bertiga, temanilah aku bermain mahyong. Akhir-akhir ini aku bosan sekali karena tidak ada teman-temanku yang mau datang kemari karena Beel selalu menangis. Mereka takut gendang telinga mereka pecah dan mereka menjadi iblis panggang karena petirnya Beel" Oga, Natsume dan Toujo hanya memandang bosan kearah raja iblis.

"Ck, sungguh merepotkan" kata Oga.

"Hahaha… sudahlah, Oga-chan. Asalkan dia mau mengembalikan Beel-chan kepadamu, kenapa tidak? Ayo, kita temani raja iblis agung bermain mahyong" kata Natsume santai dengan senyum menggodanya yang khas.

"Aku tidak tertarik bermain mahyong, aku lebih suka bertarung. Apa kau akan membayarku untuk bermain mahyong denganmu?" tanya Toujo.

"Kalau kau bisa menang dariku, aku akan memberikan hadiah kepadamu" jawab raja iblis.

"Benarkah?" kata Toujo dengan semangat dan kini bola matanya pun berubah menjadi uang.

Kini mereka berempat sudah duduk disatu meja dan bersiap untuk main mahyong.

* * *

><p>Hilda berlari dengan kencang ke tempat raja iblis agung. "Aku harap aku tidak terlambat" gumamnya sambil terus berlari dan ketika dia sampai di depan pintu, Hilda langsung mendobrak masuk.<p>

"Ah, Hilda!" sapa raja iblis. "Kenapa kau berlari-lari seperti itu? Apa ada hal yang darurat?" tanyanya.

"_Daimao-sama" _kata Hilda bingung setelah melihat mereka sedang asyik bermain mahyong.

"Dabuuuuuuhh…" bayi Beel langsung menghambur kepelukan Hilda. Dia memeluknya dengan erat sekali seolah ingin melepaskan rindunya.

"_Bochama_" balas Hilda. "Hilda khawatir sekali dengan Bochama. Apakah Bochama baik-baik saja?"

"Ai, dabuuuh" jawab Beel. Kini Beel menunjuk kearah Oga dan yang lainnya. "Da… da… dabu ai dabu da dabuh dabu dabu dadadada… aiiii" Beel mulai bercerita kepada Hilda dengan bahasanya sendiri yang mungkin hanya dimengerti oleh raja iblis, Oga dan Hilda saja. Beel pun kembali memeluk Hilda.

"Hilda juga kangen sekali dengan _Bochama_" Hilda memeluk Beel. "Ya, benar. Oga disini untuk membawa kita kembali ke dunia manusia kalau _Bochama_ mau dan kalau _Daimao-sama _mengizinkan" Hilda kini memperhatikan wajah Beel yang berubah muram. "Ada apa _Bochama_? Apa _Bochama _sakit?" Beel menggeleng. "Apa _Bochama _ingin pipis?" tanya Hilda heran, Beel kembali menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa _Bochama_ menjadi sedih seperti itu?"

"Dabuuh… dabu da ai ai" jawab Beel sedih dan menghela nafas.

"_Bochama _tidak perlu khawatir, kalau _Bochama _ingin kembali bersama Oga, Hilda yakin Oga pasti bisa meyakinkan _Daimao-sama_ untuk merawat _Bochama _kembali" kata Hilda menenangkan. "Sekarang, _Bochama _hanya perlu mengatakannya kepada _Daimao-sama. _Tersenyumlah, _Bochama._Jangan bersedih seperti itu. Hilda yakin _Daimao-sama _pasti akan mengizinkannya_" _

"Dabuuuhh… ai"

"Kalau _Daimao-sama _tidak mengizinkan, maka Hilda yang akan memohon kepadanya" bujuk Hilda sambil tersenyum.

"Da… dabuh ai" kata bayi Beel lagi dan hampir menangis.

"Eh, _eeto…_ Darimana _Bochama _tau hal itu? Hilda tidak akan dihukum, mungkin _Bochama _salah dengar" Hilda tersenyum getir berusaha meyakinkan Beel.

"Daaaa… da dabuh da"

"_Eeto… _Kemarin Hilda menghilang karena… karena, _ano…" _Hilda berpikir keras agar bayi Beel percaya pada kata-katanya. Dia sendiri pun tidak tahu kenapa Beel sampai mengetahui kalau Hilda akan dihukum di dunia iblis beserta Lamia, Dr. Furcas dan Alaindelon. 'Berpikirlah Hilda! Berpikirlah!' katanya dalam hati. "Ah! Itu karena Hilda pergi jalan-jalan saja dan tersesat di Vlad's Haunt. Mereka menemukanku dan membawaku kemari. Ah, ya ya… seperti tulah ceritanya _Bochama_. Ahahaha…" Hilda tertawa gugup.

"Da… ai dabuh dah"

"Eh, Hilda tidak bohong kok. Memang seperti itu kejadiannya. _Bochama _harus percaya pada Hilda, tidak ada yang ingin menghukum kami. Setelah… setelah kita dapat izin dari _Daimao-sama_ kita bisa kembali kesana bersama"

"Oy, Hilda! Sedang apa kalian di sana? Cepatlah kemari agar aku bisa pulang, aku sudah bosan bermain mahyong di sini. Aku ingin main games terbaru yang baru saja aku beli" Oga memotong pembicaraan mereka.

Pengasuh elite dan anak raja iblis itu sontak terdiam dan berbalik kearah meja mahyong. Hilda berjalan mendekat dengan Beel digendongannya. Bayi Beel melompat kepangkuan Oga dan berbicara kepada raja iblis agung. "Da… da… da… dabuh da dabuh dad a"

"Haaa? Kau ingin meminta izin untuk ikut dengannya kembali ke dunia manusia? Apa kau senang tinggal di sana?" tanya raja iblis agung.

"Ai dabuh" angguk Beel sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Dabuh ai ai dabuuuu"

"Huh? Gohan-kun? Kau merindukan Gohan-kun? Siapa dia, apa dia teman sekolahmu? Apa dia juga datang kemari?" tanyanya lagi sambil celingak celinguk.

"Daaaaa…" Beel menunjuk Furuichi yang masih dipegangi oleh beberapa orang pengawal.

"HAAAAAA! Yang menjijikan itu Gohan-kun?! Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau menyukai mainan menjijikan seperti itu. Sebaiknya kau buang saja cari mainan lain yang lebih bagus"

Beel mendesah kesal. "Aaaiii… dabu ai ai" Beel menjauhkan pengawal-pengawal yang menahan Furuichi dan langsung menaiki tubuh Furuichi. Tangan kecilnya mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam kantong jaket Furuichi, setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dia langsung merangkak kearah raja iblis dan memberikan kaset yang sedang dipegangnya. " Da… da" kata Beel menunjuk kaset tersebut.

"Anime Gohan-kun? Ah, kau sangat menyukai anime ini? Baiklah kau boleh kembali bersama mereka ke dunia manusia bersama mereka" kata raja iblis santai. "Bisakah kau memutarkan kaset ini, aku sangat ingin menontonnya" lanjutnya acuh sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHH!" kata mereka semua dengan sangat kanget, mulut menganga dan mata terbelalak.

"Apa dia sudah gila? Dia dengan mudahnya menyerahkan bayi itu kepada Oga?" kata Kanzaki.

"Hei, kau pemakai topi bertanduk. Apa kau tidak mau kepada uangku, hah?!" Himekawa mulai gusar. "Seharusnya kau meminta tebusan yang banyak agar mau mengembalikan bayi itu kepada Oga. Setidaknya lakukan perlawanan sedikit atau bernegosiasi padaku"

"_Ma… ma_, Hime-chan. Sepertinya dia tidak tertarik kepada uang, sudahlah kalau seperti inikan kita bisa lebih mudah dan bisa secepatnya pulang" sahut Natsume sambil tersenyum.

"Itulah yang disebut sebagai pria sejati. Dia tidak gentar menghadapi kita semua dan tidak tertarik pada uang. Dia keren sekali dengan sikap acuhnya itu. Inilah yang disebut dengan kemenangan" Shiroyama menampilkan wajah berwibawanya.

"Shiro-chan, aku rasa kau terlalu terbawa suasana" komentar Natsume yang masih menampilkan senyumnya.

"Oy, oy… apa kau bercanda? Kita belum menyelesaikan permainannya, kalau sudah begini kau harus membayar karena sudah memaksaku bermain mahyong bersamamu. Mungkin kau tidak tertarik pada uang tapi aku sangat memerlukan dan menyukainya" celoteh Toujo.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan. Kalau kau ingin dia kembali bersamaku kenapa kau harus membuat kami bermain mahyong yang membosankan itu. Kau sudah membuang-buang waktu berhargaku untuk main game" ucap Oga.

"Dasar aneh, sudah seenaknya saja ingin membuangku sekarang dia malah menyuruh Beel ikut bersama kita. Oga, kau beri saja dia pelajaran" Furuichi langsung mendapatkan pukulan keras diperutnya.

"Kalian berisik sekali, aku jadi tidak konsen menonton animenya. Alaindelon!" panggil raja iblis agung. "Cepat transfer mereka semua. Mereka sangat mengganggu di sini"

"_Hai_, sesuai perintah _Daimao-sama_" jawab Alaindelon patuh. "Takayuki-dono, ayo kita pulang"

"_Daimao-sama, _apakah saya juga harus ikut mereka? Ataukah saya harus menyelesaikan masa hukuman saya dulu di sini?" tanya Hilda.

"Ah, Hilda kau masih di sini? Tapi apa yang kau bicarakan tadi? Hukuman? Hukuman apa? Sudahlah cepatlah pergi ke dunia manusia dan bawa Beel bersamamu. Jaga dan rawat dia baik-baik" kata raja iblis yang terus menonton tv.

Hilda tersenyum bahagia "Baik, _Daimao-sama. _Terima kasih atas kemurahan hati anda" Hilda membungkuk dan berjalan bersama dengan rombongan Oga. Tapi sebelum mereka keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu raja iblis kembali memanggil Hilda yang sontak membuat dia berhenti dan berbalik kearah raja iblis agung.

"Hilda! Jangan lupa setelah kau sampai di sana, belikan aku seri terbaru dari Gohan-kun. Sepertinya anime ini bagus sekali, pantas saja dia sangat merindukannya" kata raja iblis tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tv sedikitpun.

"Baik, _Daimao-sama. _Saya akan segera mengirimkannya_" _sahut Hilda.

"Oke. Sekarang pergilah, nanti Beel menangis lagi. Katakan padanya aku akan menjenguknya nanti, _ja na_"

* * *

><p>"Betul-betul aneh, apa-apaan itu tadi?" tanya Kanzaki setelah sampai kembali di dunia manusia. "Apa kau juga merasa begitu, Himekawa?"<p>

"Hmmm, entahlah. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba kita pergi ke Macao untuk menyelamatkan anak dan istri Oga dan menemui banyak orang aneh di sana dan mengalahkan mereka, lalu kita pergi dari sana tanpa ada perlawanan dan tiba-tiba kita ada di tepi sungai" jawab Himekawa yang masih mengucek matanya. "Tapi hal yang lebih penting lagi adalah kenapa aku bisa berbaring di sampingmu seperti ini? Apa kau tau apa yang telah terjadi, Toujo?"

"Mana aku tahu, mungkin kita sedang bermimpi tadi" sahut Toujo acuh dan membersihkan bajunya. "Tanyakan saja pada Furuichi. Aku rasa dia tau semuanya"

"Haaaahh? Kenapa mesti aku? Aku… aku… aku juga tidak tahu" bohong Furuichi.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita semua selamat. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, inikan sudah sore. Tidak usah membahas yang tidak perlu, kalian semuakan pasti sudah capek. Lebih baik simpan tenaga kalian dan beristirahat" kata Natsume bijak.

"_Hai, hai… _sebaiknya kita ikuti saran Natsume. Aku juga sudah lelah sekali" timpal Furuichi dan untuk menghindari pertanyaan lain dari teman-temannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak melakukan apapun di sana, Furuichi" sahut Himekawa.

"Eh, _ano… _itu karena, karena aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara. Kalian kan di sana hanya melawan pasukan 34 pillar Behemoth, jadi aku rasa aku tidak perlu turun tangan apalagi mengatur strategi untuk kalian" sangkal Furuichi.

"Sudahlah, kalian berisik sekali, aku ingin pulang sekarang. Aku sudah rindu dengan yogurt. _Ja ne" _Kanzaki berlalu dan melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh ke belakang sambil menyanyikan lagu yogurt.

"Cih, cuma yogurt yang ada dalam otaknya. Baiklah aku juga mau pulang, _ja" _setelah Himekawa mengatakan itu mereka pun satu persatu pulang kerumah masing-masing.

* * *

><p>"Hilda-chaaaaaaaaaaaannnn! Beel-chaaaaaaaannn!" teriak Masaki dan langsung memeluk mereka berdua.<p>

"Kau kemana saja, Hilda-chan? Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu? Beel-chan sampai menangis terus mencarimu waktu itu" sambung ibu Oga.

"Apa yang telah diperbuat Tatsumi? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan yang fatal sampai kau nekat kabur dari sini? Anak bodohku itu pasti telah melakukan hal yang ceroboh sampai membuatmu marah. Tolong maafkan aku yang tidak becus mendidiknya" ayah Oga menimpali dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Hilda hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan mereka. Oga merasa dilupakan melihat Hilda dan Beel yang dikelilingi oleh keluarganya dan berpelukan bersama.

"Apakah aku disini bukan siapa-siapa lagi?" komentnya asal tapi pelan.

"Katakan, Tatsumi! Bajingan seperti kau melakukan hal macam apa kepada gadis cantik seperti Hilda-chan?" tanya ayah Oga marah.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Oga bingung dengan tampang bingungnya.

"Jangan menyangkalnya! Kau masih saja menolak untuk menerimanya sebagai istrimu bahkan setelah kau punya anak, sampai-sampai dia harus kabur seperti ini?!" tanyanya lagi.

"Tu-tunggu, bukan seperti itu…" sanggah Oga.

"Apanya yang bukan?! Lihat mereka! Apa kau masih mau menyangkalnya, hah?! Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Hilda-chan. Aku sangat malu atas kejadian ini" ayah Oga mulai berlutut dengan gaya meluncur di depan Hilda. "Aku berjanji, aku akan memastikan Tatsumi bertanggung jawab dan merawat kalian dengan baik" kata ayahnya penuh penyesalan.

"Kenapa harus selalu aku yang disalahkan atas semua ini?" tanya Oga kesal. Ayahnya yang mendengar komentar itu keluar dari mulut Oga langsung menariknya dan menyuruhnya berlutut.

"Oy, tunjukkan rasa hormatmu, anak sialan!" ayahnya terus memarahi Oga tanpa menghiraukan ocehan dari Oga yang mengatakan dia tidak bersalah.

Hilda tersenyum ramah pada mereka semua. Dan bayi Beel yang 'da' ria dipangkuan Hilda juga menunjukkan rasa bahagianya kepada seluruh anggota keluarga Oga.

"Kami berterima kasih banyak kalian masih mau bergabung kembali bersama dengan keluarga kami" sambung ayah Oga lagi.

"Tidak. Jangan berkata seperti itu, saya yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena kalian sudah mau menerima kami kembali. Dan maaf kalau saya sudah merepotkan kalian selama ini dan telah membuat kalian cemas karena ketidakhadiran saya" Hilda tersenyum manis.

"Tidak… tidak… kami yang salah jadi kami yang harus meminta maaf" ayah Oga kembali berlutut dengan gaya berbeda, bahkan kali ini dia berlutut sambil berputar.

"Anda tidak perlu seperti ini, _Otou-sama_. Bangunlah. Saya yang sudah membuat kekacauan ini" jelas Hilda.

"Nah, _Tousan_ dengar sendiri kan? Ini semua bukan salahku! Dia yang menghilang, bukan aku yang mengusirnya" kata Oga.

Perut Beel mulai berbunyi "Daaaa… dabuuuuhh" kata Beel murung.

"_Okaasan, _sepertinya Beel-chan lapar" kata Misaki.

"_Hai… hai… _sebaiknya kita makan dulu sambil membicarakan ini. Nah Hilda-chan, Tatsumi, kalian berhutang penjelasan kepada kami" ibu Oga mulai menengahi pertengkaran antara ayah dan anak yang masih bersitegang itu.

Misaki menggandeng Hilda membawanya ke tempat makan. "Aku kangen sekali denganmu, Hilda-chan dan dengan mu juga Beel-chan. Kami sangat merindukan kalian" ocehnya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Hilda-chan?" Misaki mulai membuka pembicaraan saat makan malam.

"Itu… sebenarnya… saya yang pergi karena ada urusan mendadak di Macao" Hilda mulai gugup dan merancang-rancang kebohongan yang akan diceritakannya.

"Apakah sangat darurat dan mendesak, sampai-sampai kau tidak sempat memberitahu kami?" tanya ibu Oga.

"_Hai, _ayah saya sakit keras malam itu sehingga saya tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok pagi untuk berpamitan dengan kalian" jawab Hilda.

"Tapikan kau bisa membangunkan Tatsumi malam itu?" tanya ibu Oga lagi.

"Pasti tatsumi susah dibangunkan sehingga Hilda-chan kesal dan langsung berangkat, ya?" sambung Misaki lagi.

"Haaaahh? Kenapa selalu aku?!" bentak Oga yang kesal karena selalu disalahkan oleh keluarganya.

"_Iie, _bukan seperti itu_. _Saya yang tidak tega membangunkan mereka karena mereka terlihat nyenyak sekali tidurnya waktu itu" jelas Hilda yang kini melirik kearah Oga yang terlihat kesal. Ada sedikit rasa kasian dan bersalah dalam diri Hilda karena melihat Oga seperti ini yang selalu disalahkan, Hilda berusaha sekuat tenaga membela Oga di depan keluarga besarnya.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf kepada kalian semua. Saya yang bersalah dan terlalu ceroboh malam itu, saya sangat menyesal. Selama ini Tatsumi selalu baik kepada saya dan _Bochama, _dia juga selalu melindungi kami. Tidak ada sedikit pun perlakuan Tatsumi yang salah kepada saya, saya mohon tolong jangan salahkan Tatsumi atas semua ini. Semua yang terjadi selama ini adalah kesalahan saya. Saya sungguh minta maaf" kata Hilda sambil menunduk.

"Sudahlah, Hilda-chan. Kau menantu terbaik kami, jangan terlalu menyalahkan diri seperti itu" kata ibu Oga.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu, Hilda-chan" timpal Misaki.

"Hilda-chan, kau memang menantu terbaik kami, kami beruntung Tatsumi bisa bersamamu. Kau selalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas kesalahan-kesalahan yang telah dilakukan Tatsumi. Kau selalu membelanya walaupun dia salah. Yah, kami memang tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kalian tapi kami harap kau bisa bertahan dengan ini semua dan terus mendampingi Tatsumi. Tolong maafkan semua kesalahan yang telah Tatsumi perbuat, dia memang masih labil, sering membuat onar dan selalu membuat kesalahan, tapi kami tahu kau pasti bisa menerima semua kekurangannya" kata ayah Oga panjang lebar.

"Oh, _Tousan_ sangat bijak sekali hari ini" goda Misaki berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"_Tousan_! _Kaasan_! Aku ingin menikah dengan Hilda secepatnya" kata Oga tegas dan secara tiba-tiba, membuat semua orang yang berada disitu terkejut sempurna.

"Tatsumi, kau tidak sedang bercandakan? Apa keputusanmu ini tidak terlalu terburu-buru?" tanya ibu Oga.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan keputusanmu, Tatsumi" kali ini pandangan terkejut mereka diarahkan kepada kepala keluarga itu.

"Daaa… daaa… dabuh ai ai ai…" bayi Beel bersorak gembira.

"_Ara… ara… _Beel-chan nampak semangat sekali. Baiklah, aku juga setuju dengan keputusanmu, Tatsumi" kata Misaki.

Hilda yang masih terkejut hanya diam membeku di tempatnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, entah dia bingung atau ragu, atau takut dengan ini semua. Entahlah, dia sendiri pun tak tau.

"_Tousan _nampaknya serius sekali, _ne" _kata ibu Oga. "Yah, kalau kalian semua berpikir seperti itu maka aku pun setuju. Memang sangat sulit sekali menyatukan keluarga ini tapi sekarang aku sangat bahagia" ibu Oga mengambil bir yang hendak diminum ayah Oga. "Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum, _Tousan"_

"Ah, maaf maaf" Ayah Oga menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "_Ne, _Hilda-chan. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau juga setuju?"

Hilda masih diam larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Lama dia berpikir sampai Oga menyenggolnya hingga ia tersadar kembali.

"Apa… kau tidak suka dengan keputusan ini, Hilda-chan?" tanya ayah Oga lagi. Hilda menggeleng. "Lalu, kanapa kau diam saja?"

Semua mata tertuju pada Hilda, menjadi pusat perhatian memang sangat tidak mengenakkan kau selalu merasa salah tingkah. Hilda masih bungkam. Kali ini dia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya, memandang satu persatu wajah keluarga yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya berteduh di dunia manusia.

Mereka menyayanginya, bahkan tanpa mengenal dirinya sepenuhnya. Mereka juga tidak tau asal usulnya tapi mereka selalu menganggapnya sebagai keluarga. 'Apakah aku pantas menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini?' terbersit keraguan dibenaknya.

'Mereka terlalu baik, tidak pantas rasanya kalau aku terus membohongi mereka terus seperti ini' gerutunya dalam hati.

'Tidak, tidak. Mereka justru akan kecewa kalau aku menolak permintaan mereka. Aku juga harus berbuat baik kepada mereka, bukan?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

'Tapi mereka tidak tau siapa aku sebenarnya? Apakah mereka masih mau menerimaku setelah mereka tau kalau aku adalah seorang iblis?' pikirannya terus berkecamuk.

'Kau harus mendengarkan kata hatimu, Hilda' Hilda mengarahkan pandangan kepada Tatsumi yang duduk di sampingnya, lama mereka saling menatap sampai Hilda memutuskan pilihannya.

'Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus tetap mendampinginya. Dan membalas semua kebaikan yang telah keluarga ini berikan kepadaku. Tidak peduli siapa aku sebenarnya mereka tetap menyayangiku dan aku juga harus membahagiakan mereka. Mengembalikan semua kasih sayang yang mereka berikan kepadaku, walaupun kasih sayang yang ku berikan kepada mereka tidak sebanding dengan apa yang telah mereka berikan kepadaku'

"Daaaaa…." Kini Beel pun mulai resah. Dan menarik-narik lengan baju Hilda untuk menyadarkannya dari lamuannnya sendiri.

Hilda menoleh dan mengangguk mantap kepada Beel dan Tatsumi, dan melemparkan senyum kepada mereka semua yang ada di sana. "Tidak, _Otou-sama_… saya… sama sekali… tidak keberatan dengan keputusan yang Tatsumi buat" katanya meyakinkan.

Mereka semua bernafas lega, dan mengakhiri makan malam dengan canda tawa dan bercengkrama riang.

"Ini adalah makan malam yang paling sempurna yang pernah aku rasakan" kata ayah Oga mengakhiri.

"Yah, aku juga belum pernah merasakan makan malam yang seharmonis ini" ibu Oga menimpali.

"Sebaiknya kalian beristirahat saja dulu, biar kami yang membereskan sisa makan malam ini. Benarkan, _Kaasan_?" usul Misaki kepada Tatsumi dan Hilda.

"_Hai, _Beel-chan pun terlihat sangat lelah sekali. Cepat bawa dia ke atas, Tatsumi" perintah ibu Oga.

Mereka bertiga pun menurut dan segera menaiki lantai dua tepatnya ke kamar Oga. Tapi sebelum mereka menaiki tangga, suara ayah Oga menghentikan langkah mereka. "Hilda-chan, kau bisa memanggil keluargamu yang ada di Macao untuk datang kemari kalau mereka tidak sibuk"

Hilda berbalik dan membungkuk kepadanya. "_Hai, arigatou gozaimasu, Otou-sama. _Saya akan segera menghubungi mereka dan menanyakan apakah mereka bersedia hadir di acara pernikahan kami nanti" Hilda kembali membungkuk "_Oyasuminasai"_

Sesampainya di kamar Oga segera menidurkan bayi Beel yang sedikit agak rewel karena mengantuk, dan dengan mudah dia tertidur setelah meminum susu dan mendapatkan mainan kesukaannya.

"Kasian _Bochama, _sepertinya dia lelah sekali dan kurang tidur saat berada di dunia iblis. Mungkin dia juga sangat merindukanmu, Tatsumi" tiba-tiba Hilda teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, Tatsumi. Apakah _Bochama _cukup lama terpisah darimu? Dan bagaimana kau bisa sampai di dunia iblis dan menolongku?"

"Oh, itu. Aku lelah ingin istirahat" Oga mencoba untuk menghindar dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Tanpa disangka-sangka Hilda mengecup mesra bibir, mata, dahi, hidung, dagu dan pipi Oga "Apa sekarang masih lelah?" tanyanya menggoda.

Sontak Oga langsung membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

"Jadi?" tanya Hilda lagi.

"Apanya?" tanya Oga bingung dan mulai setengah bangun dari posisinya.

"Ceritanya? Bagaimana dengan ceritanya?"

"Kalau kau menciumku sekali lagi maka akan ku ceritakan semuanya padamu" tawar Oga. Hilda mulai tersipu. "Haaah? Wajahmu memerah? Oy, oy… jangan katakan kau malu padaku? Kau kan sudah pernah tidur denganku. Masa hanya disuruh menciumku saja kau malu?"

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, kaulah yang malu kepadaku saat terakhir kali kita melakukan 'itu' bahkan kau sebelumnya juga sudah pernah melakukannya kepadaku" goda Hilda. Kini wajah Oga yang mulai tersipu. "Kau jelek sekali dengan rona pipi seperti itu" ejeknya.

"Aku tidak tersipu, kau yang tersipu" Oga menutupi rasa malunya dengan menunduk.

"Apa kau yakin?" Hilda terus menggodanya. "Kenapa menunduk seperti itu, hm?"

"Tsk, kau menyebalkan sekali. Aku hanya mencari sesuatu"

"Mencari sesuatu? Mencari apa? Mencari sesuatu agar dapat menutupi wajah jelekmu?"

Oga yang masih kesal melihat Hilda terus menggodanya mencoba mengambil kesempatan dari posisi Hilda yang sedang duduk dengan melipatkakinya dan langsung merebahkan dirinya dipangkuan Hilda. "Aku hanya mencari tempat untuk merebahkan kepalaku yang mungkin telah rusak karena menyukai gadis menyebalkan seperti dirimu"

"Kalau kau tidak suka dengan sifat menyebalkanku, aku bisa pergi ke rumah Furuichi. Dia pasti menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka lebar"

"_Hai, hai_… bukan hanya dengan tangan terbuka lebar saja, dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar plus air liur dan darah yang mengucur deras dari hidungnya dan celana yang juga terbuka lebar. Silakan saja kalau kau mau ke sana, aku tidak akan menjemputmu" ancam Oga.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau menjemputku sampai ke dunia iblis?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan bantalku yang empuk ini" kata Oga sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya yang berada dipaha mulus Hilda.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya, aku bisa saja benar-benar pergi ke rumah Furuichi dan meminta dia untuk menceritakannya kepadaku. Aku yakin dia akan dengan senang hati menceritakannya"

"Kalau kau berani menggoda Furuichi kau harus bisa menghadapi Alaindelon terlebih dahulu. Aku rasa itu terlalu merepotkan lebih baik kau melayaniku" rayu Oga. "Akan ku tunjukkan kepadamu bagaimana kehebatanku. Aku bisa melakukan dua hal sekaligus, aku bisa bercinta sambil bercerita kepadamu. Apa kau tertarik?" Oga mengerlingkan matanya dengan nakal.

"Oh, iya!" Oga teringat sesuatu. "Bukankah kau berhutang terima kasih padaku. Kalau kau lupa aku akan mengingatkannya padamu tapi yang aku tahu Hilda yang aku kenal tidak pernah melupakan sesuatu yang penting bahkan hal yang sederhana sekalipun kau bisa mengingatnya dengan sangat baik" Oga mengangkat kepalanya dari pangkuan Hilda dan mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir Hilda sambil berkata pelan. "Bisakah aku menangih 'terima kasih'mu?"

Oga menjilat bibir Hilda. Menggodanya agar mau membuka mulut. Tangan Oga mulai membelai lembut pipi Hilda. Hilda mulai menutup matanya dan membuka mulut untuk lidah Oga yang sudah sejak tadi menggodanya. Mereka beradu lidah, Oga menarik kepala Hilda untuk lebih mendekat lagi kepadanya dan memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam lagi kemulut Hilda. Lama mereka beradu lidah, Oga seperti tidak mau menghentikan aksinya dan terus diam di dalam sana tanpa memperdulikan air liur mereka yang mulai menetes. Mengabsen setiap gigi Hilda dan menggigit bibir Hilda sesekali.

Setelah mereka memerlukan udara Hilda mendorong Oga dengan pelan. "Bukan 'terima kasih' seperti ini yang aku maksudkan, Tatsumi" katanya terengah-engah.

"Lalu terima kasih seperti apa yang kau maksudkan?" tanya Oga yang mulai kembali mendekatkan bibirnya untuk melanjutkan aksinya yang terputus.

"Terima kasih yang ku maksudkan adalah bersikap baik kepadamu dan mengakuimu sebagai kontraktor yang berhasil membuat _Bochama_ ketingkat yang lebih tinggi" jawab Hilda.

"Itu saja tidak cukup, Hilda. Kau tidak bisa memuaskan monster sepertiku hanya dengan berlaku baik padaku dan mengakui kehebatanku. Aku menginginkan lebih dari itu" katanya serak. "Kalau kau mau jujur dengan dirimu sendiri, kau pun menginginkannya bukan?" Hilda memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Jangan menyangkalnya. Seberapa kuatnya kau menutupi keinginanmu kau tetap tidak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri. Walaupun kau berusaha menghindar dan menyangkalnya, gerak tubuhmu berkata lain" Oga tersenyum licik. "Bagaimana kalau 'terima kasih'mu itu adalah melayani semua keinginanku dan mematuhi perintahku?"

"Apa kau melakukan tawar menawar dengan iblis, tuan Oga?" tanya Hilda.

"Tsk, aku sedang tidak tertarik melakukan tawar menawar saat ini, Hilda. Aku hanya memberikanmu kesempatan untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasihmu kepadaku" jawab Oga cuek. "Dan aku rasa tuan kecil ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi" kata Oga sambil menunjuk bagian bawahnya yang sudah mulai menegang dan berdenyut-denyut serta membuat celananya terasa sempit.

"Oh ya? Lalu apa yang diinginkan tuan kecil ini sekarang?" goda Hilda yang sudah berani menjulurkan tangannya untuk memegang dan menggosok anggota tubuh Oga yang paling sensitive dan masih ditutupi oleh celana itu.

"Oooohh… kau sudah berani menggodanya rupanya?" Oga melirik Hilda yang tersenyum jahil kearahnya. "Jangan membangunkan monster kecil yang sudah mulai terjaga saat bertemu kembali denganmu ini, Hilda. Kau akan kerepotan sendiri untuk menghadapinya nanti" ancam Oga kembali.

"Benarkah? Apa dengan begini dia akan bangun sempurna?" tanya Hilda yang sudah menurunkan ritsleting celana Oga dengan perlahan dan mengeluarkan anggota tubuh Oga yang sudah semakin berdenyut ditangannya. "Ayo bangun Mikio-kun, Hilda sudah ada di sini sekarang" panggil Hilda pada bagian tubuh Oga yang menurutnya sudah mulai menggodanya itu.

"Mikio-kun? Sebutan apa itu? Aku tidak menyukainya" kata Oga kesal. "Kau bisa memanggilnya Akihiko-kun atau Kazuhiko-kun atauuu… Takeo-kun"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat, Oga!" jawab Hilda dengan sedikit volume yang dinaikkan.

"Kau bilang kau ingin membangunkannya. Dia tidak akan bangun kalau dia tidak menyukai nama yang kau berikan itu. Kau bisa saja membuatnya marah. Kau tahu, dia akan sulit dibujuk kalau sudah ngambek" sanggah Oga.

Hilda menghela nafas panjang, tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Oga saat ini dan hanya akan memperkeruh suasana. "Terserah kau sajalah" katanya agak sedikit kesal namun masih menggosok area sensitive itu.

"Oh, satu lagi. Kau tau kan kalau 'dia' susah untuk dipuaskan? Jadi hanya dengan begitu saja dia sepertinya susah untuk bangun. Kau harus berusaha keras untuk memuaskannya" Oga mulai menyeringai menyeramkan. "Gunakan payudaramu untuk menggosoknya!" perintah Oga santai.

"Apa?! Tidak mau" sahut Hilda kesal.

"Jangan membantah Hilda, kau kan juga menginginkannya. Berusahalah sedikit. Ingat, ini perintah!"

Hilda kembali mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Oga.

"Ayolah Hilda, jangan membuatnya menunggu" Hilda memandang bayi Beel yang masih terlelap. "Tenang saja, dia masih tidur. Dia benar-benar sangat kelelahan. Raja iblis bilang dia selalu menangis saat malam dan hanya tidur sebentar. Kau tahu dia bertingkah seperti itu selama berapa hari?" Hilda menggeleng. "9 hari. Dia terus bertingkah menyebalkan selama 9 hari karena ingin pulang ke sini. Jadi kau tenang saja, dia akan tidur nyenyak malam ini sampai pagi. Tidak perlu khawatir" bujuk Oga.

'Selama itukah aku dipenjarakan di dunia iblis?' tanya Hilda dalam hati.

"Ayolah… aku sudah terlalu lama menunggu" kata Oga lagi saat melihat Hilda yang masih duduk dalam diam di tempatnya.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit bujukan dan rayuan dari Oga, Hilda mulai melepaskan pakaiannya. Oga kembali menyeringai. 'Kau harus menuruti semua kemauanku malam ini, Hilda. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku puas' pikirnya licik.

Kini hanya bra dan celana dalam saja yang masih melekat ditubuh Hilda. "Tak ku sangka sekarang kau sudah banyak berubah, Tatsumi. Kau sudah pandai merayu sekarang" Hilda masih berusaha menutupi bagian atasnya yang sudah sangat terbuka sekarang.

"Kau tidak tau seberapa banyak perubahanku kalau kau tidak mengujinya sendiri. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya, Hilda. Aku akan memberikan kejutan-kejutan yang baru untukmu" Oga kembali tertawa licik dan tangannya sudah berada dipunggung Hilda tanpa Hilda sadari.

Oga membuka bra yang masih dikenakan Hilda. "Jangan berusaha untuk menutupinya, Hilda. Aku sudah pernah melihat semuanya" kata Oga cengar cengir. "Sekarang kau sudah tau kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"_Hai… hai… _aku sudah mengerti" dengus Hilda.

Oga mulai duduk santai di ujung ranjangnya dan menarik tangan Hilda agar dia mendekat. Hilda meletakkan penis Oga di antara kedua payudaranya dan mulai menaik turunkan melon besarnya untuk menggosok 'Takeo-kun'

Oga mengerang merasakan sensasi yang diberikan Hilda. Dan sekarang Hilda yang tersenyum licik kepadanya. Kini lidahnya juga ikut bermain untuk mulai menjilat-jilatinya. Oga semakin mengerang cukup keras dan berusaha menahan dirinya. Hildapun semakin liar menggodanya.

"Hooo… nampaknya kau sudah tidak tahan ya? Ayo keluarkan saja, tidak usah ditahan-tahan" goda Hilda dengan seringaiannya.

"Sialan kau Hilda" desis Oga.

"Ayo… keluarkan saja… aku sudah menunggunya… mmmm… mphmm" godanya lagi dan melumat penis Oga untuk masuk kemulutnya lagi dan lagi.

"Ahhh… agghhh… a-aku hanya… nghn… hanya mengingat-ingat… haaah haaah… ternyata payudaramu masih selembut dulu dan mulutmu masih sehangat yang kuingat… hhhhh… nghnn" Oga berbohong disela-sela desahannya.

"Ahhh… Hilda… nghnnnn… terus terus… nghhhhn… lebih cepat…" tangan Oga yang sedari tadi hanya bertengger manis di belakang untuk menopang berat tubuhnya kini mengalihkan tangan itu bergerak ke belakang kepala Hilda untuk mempercepat gerakan Hilda dan untuk memasukkan penisnya lebih dalam lagi ke dalam mulut Hilda.

"Mmppphhmm… mmppmmhhmmm" Hilda menurut dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Oohh… ayolah sayang, jangan membuat Hilda-san menunggu terlalu lama. Tunjukkan padanya kehebatanmu, jantan" Oga berkata kepada bagian tubuhnya sendiri dengan agak sedikit kesal. Dan tidak lama setelah itu, "Aahhh… Hilda… aku… aku… hhhh… aku akan… nghnnn… segera… haahhhh… keluar…"

Dan cairan putih kental itupun keluar muncrat diwajah Hilda, menyisakan Oga yang menyender dengan terengah-engah. Belum selesai Oga mengatur nafasnya Hilda kembali menjilat sisa-sisa cairan yang menempel dibatang Oga.

"Lumayan banyak juga" kata Hilda ditengah-tengah 'aktivitas'nya. "Segitu sajakah?" Hilda tersenyum mengejek. "Apakah batangmu sudah habis kau peras, hm?" ejeknya.

"Apa? Sudah habis kau bilang? Ini baru permulaan, sayang. Kau tenang saja, aku masih menyimpan banyak untukmu. Kau hanya membangunkan Tatsumi junior saja, jangan terlalu senang dulu. Kau bahkan belum memuaskannya. Jadi, bersiaplah untuk hidangan selanjutnya" balas Oga.

"Hoo… begitukah? Jadi yang barusan hanyalah hidangan pembuka?" tanya Hilda dengan nada manja.

Oga menyeringai yang bahkan membuat Hilda sedikit bergidik takut. Dengan cekatan dan mungkin agak kasar, Oga menarik tangan Hilda memaksanya untuk berdiri. Setelah melepaskan satu-satunya kain yang masih menempel menutupi daerah kewanitaan Hilda, Oga mendorongnya dan membuat Hilda terjatuh dengan posisi telentang di lantai.

Dari posisinya yang berada di bawah, Hilda bisa melihat sosok Oga yang masih berdiri dengan tampang angkuh dan menakutkannya. Ada sedikit kekhawatiran dan kecemasan yang dirasakan Hilda saat ini. Wajahnya memucat, nafasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

Ingin sekali Hilda menutup mata dan menganggap pemandangan mengerikan yang berada di atasnya itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk tapi ia tidak bisa menutup matanya, ini terlalu indak untuk dilewatkan dan disebut mimpi buruk. Entahlah, dia sendiripun tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Otaknya terlalu kacau untuk diajak berpikir.

Andai saja dia bisa lari dari kamar itu mungkin Hilda sudah berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menghindari tatapan setan Oga. Tapi tubuhnya tak mau bergerak, otaknya sudah tidak bekerja dengan semestinya. Dia memang menginginkannya namun melihat ekspresi wajah Oga yang sulit untuk diartikan membuatnya sedikit ragu apa yang akan dilakukan pria ini selanjutnya. Oga sangat sulit untuk diterka, kadang dia terlalu bodoh namun disaat bersamaan dia juga bisa menjadi sangat pintar.

Hilda kadang salah menebak apa yang dilakukan Oga. Dan dia sudah tidak mau berpikir lagi untuk saat ini. Dia hanya menunggu Oga selesai melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari tubuh Oga. Mungkin lebih tepatnya Hilda sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Selesai melepaskan pakaiannya Oga sempat memperhatikan wajah ketakutan Hilda. Dia bagaikan hewan kecil yang memohon kepada pemangsanya untuk dilepaskan, takut dimangsa oleh monster buas seperti dirinya. Ekspresi seperti itu hanya menambah keimutan Hilda dimata Oga. "Tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk lari dari sini, iblis kecil" Oga menyeringai.

Melihat Hilda yang semakin takut mendengar tawanya, Oga kembali berujar "Baiklah, kurasa sudah cukup main-mainnya. Aku rasa aku tidak punya pilihan selain menunjukkan kepadamu bagaimana kehebatanku" Oga menyunggingkan senyuman angkuhnya. Dia langsung menerjang Hilda yang terbaring di depannya sambil berteriak "inilah kehebatanku yang sebenarnya, HILDAAA!"

Hal itu membuat Hilda membelalakkan mata dan berteriak ketakutan. "TATSUUUMIIIIIIII!" teriaknya spontan.

"Tenanglah, Hilda-chan. Kau tidak perlu takut, serahkan saja semuanya pada Tatsumi-kun" bisiknya mesra menenangkan Hilda. Oga membelai pipi Hilda lembut sambil berkata "tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan sekarang, Hilda. Karena tidak akan ada lagi yang akan memisahkan kita. Setelah ini kita juga akan menikah, jadi tenanglah. Kita akan melakukan kegiatan ini lebih sering nanti, biasakanlah dirimu Hilda. Jangan seperti anak perawan begitu" kata-kata Oga yang bisa menenangkan kadang juga bisa berubah menjadi menyebalkan seperti ini menurut Hilda.

"Bukan itu yang membuatku takut, bodoh. Kau membuatku kaget saat kau melompat tadi, kau seperti siap menghabisiku tanpa ampun" gerutu Hilda.

"Ahh… saat menerjang tadi. Yah, itu teknik terbaruku, ku sebut terjangan super Oga" kata Oga bangga.

"Haaah?" Hilda hanya bisa melongo dengan wajah bingungnya.

Melihat mulut Hilda yang terbuka karena kaget Oga langsung menyerang mulutnya membabi buta. Oga bahkan juga menarik rambut Hilda dan membuatnya harus mendongakkan kepala. Oga berdiri dengan lututnya dan mendominasi ciuman mereka. Bagaikan orang yang kelaparan ciumannya sangat menuntut.

Oga mulai membuka kepangan rambut Hilda dan memainkan helaian rambut pirang itu ditangannya. Setelah merasa Hilda sudah mulai rileks dalam buaian dan ciumannya Oga melepaskan mulut Hilda dan menancapkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Hilda.

Hilda memekik tertahan, masih berusaha menahan suaranya dari keterkejutan dan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba. "Kenapa terasa sempit sekali?" gumam Oga. "Apa punyaku yang membesar ataukah memang lubang Hilda yang menyempit?" Oga garuk-garuk kepala.

Hilda yang berada di bawah Oga masih diam dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya heran dengan semu merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. "Ini pasti karena kau tegang, Hilda. Makanya lubangmu menyempit" Hilda menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diungkapkan. Hilda hanya berpikir kebodohan Oga masih saja melekat pada dirinya dan betapa mengerikannya aksi menerjang Oga yang baru saja dilakukannya tadi.

"E-eh… Tatsumi… aaahhh… hhngnhhn" desah Hilda menahan sakit.

"Tenanglah, Hilda-chan. Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik. Serahkan saja semuanya kepada Tatsumi-san" kata Oga lagi sambil mencium bibir Hilda untuk membuatnya lupa dengan rasa sakitnya. "Mmmpff…" Oga terus menciumnya dan tangan kirinya bergerak mengelus dada Hilda terus turun keperutnya dan mulai meraba-raba klitoris Hilda sambil terus berusaha memasukkan penisnya.

Setelah berhasil menenggelamkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam tubuh Hilda, Oga kembali menyeringai. "Fiuuuuhh… agak susah juga. Aku terkejut kau masih saja sempit Hilda… walaupun sudah beberapa kali ku masuki" wajah Hilda lagi-lagi memerah dibuatnya.

Kedua tangan Oga meremas payudara Hilda dan membuat Hilda semakin melenguh nikmat. Oga menjilati puting yang berwarna merah muda itu sambil sesekali menggigitnya bergantian, hal itu malah membuat Hilda terus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang membuat Oga semakin gemas dan bernafsu kepadanya.

Oga memilin puting susu Hilda diantara kedua jarinya kemudian menariknya, membuat Hilda menaikkan tubuhnya sedikit. Mendengar Hilda terus melenguh, mendesah dan sesekali berteriak pelan seperti itu Oga semakin mempercepat gerak 'in' dan 'out'nya. Menusukkan penisnya lebih dalam ke vagina Hilda sambil terus menciumi tubuh Hilda, tidak ada sedikitpun yang terlewat. Mulai dari dahi, kelopak mata, pipi, hidung, dagu, bibir, leher, telinga, kembali lagi ke leher, turun ke dada dan berlama-lama disitu. Oga terus menjilat dan menghisap payudara besarnya tanpa henti, meninggalkan bekas merah disana sini pada kulit putih Hilda.

Setelah dia merasakan otot-otot kewanitaan Hilda menegang dan menjepit penisnya dengan cukup kuat, Oga merasa Hilda sudah hampir mencapai klimaksnya dan dia pun juga seperti itu. Namun dia tidak mau berhenti, tidak setelah penantian panjangnya menunggu Hilda kembali ke dunia manusia.

Oga manarik penisnya namun setelah hampir di ujung dia memasukkannya kembali dengan cukup keras, membuat Hilda berteriak tanpa sadar. Oga menyeringai kembali dan menarik penisnya keluar membuat Hilda yang hampir saja mancapai puncaknya mendengus sangat kesal.

"Apa-apaan kau, Oga?!" teriaknya dengan kesal walaupun dengan nafas yang masih memburu.

"Jangan bersenang-senang sendirian, manis. Aku tahu sejak tadi kau terus menikmatinya. Kau menginginkan ini, bukan?" tanpa diduga Oga menyemprotkan spermanya ke tubuh Hilda.

Hilda melotot marah "Kau bilang aku tidak boleh bersenang-senang sendirian tapi kau sendiri…" Hilda menggantung kalimatnya untuk mengambil nafas "kau... kau hanya memuaskan dirimu sendiri"

Melihat Hilda yang marah dengan nafas yang memburu membuat dada besar Hilda turun naik dan membuat Oga kembali bergairah. "Oh, kau tenang saja, sayang. Aku belum selesai" kata Oga dengan nada yang tak kalah menyeramkannya dari bentakan Hilda.

Dengan cepat Oga menarik tangan Hilda, memaksanya untuk berdiri dan membalikkan tubuh Hilda membelakanginya. "Ah! O-Oga… Oga, a-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Hilda tergagap karena kembali merasa takut melihat kilatan dimata Oga dan seringaian jahatnya itu.

"Pantatmu sangat menggoda, Hilda. Sayang untuk dilewatkan" Oga meremas pantat Hilda dengan gemas dan memukul-mukulnya, membuat bokong indah itu menjadi merah karena pukulan sayangnya.

"Jangan katakan kau- Jangan Oga! Tatsumi… aku mohon, jangan lakukan itu. A-aku… aku rasa ini terlalu berlebihan untukku. Aku mohon… Tatsumi..." Hilda memohon. Tetapi Hilda malah merasakan Oga kembali memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam vaginanya "hnnghhh" Hilda kembali memekik pelan dan menahan nafas saat Oga memasukkannya lagi.

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan memasukkannya ke dalam pantatmu, Hilda. Itu terlalu sempit. Untuk memasukkannya ke dalam lubangmu saja susah apalagi di sana"

"Nghn… ahhh… ghaaa… ngghhnnn… Tatsumiiiiii… oh… ahh" sekali lagi Oga menyeringai dan tertawa bangga mendengar desahan Hilda.

Namun ditengah-tengah aksi keluar masuknya dalam tubuh Hilda, Oga mendapatkan ide untuk membuat Hilda lebih mendesah lagi untuknya. Ia sangat senang mendengar perempuan yang dulu suka menyebutnya "sampah" dan selalu menyiksanya ini mendesah, memohon kepadanya dan menyebut namanya. Oga membuka pantat Hilda dan menusukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang anus Hilda, membuat Hilda lebih mendesah dan mengerang keras.

Sementara jari telunjuk kiri Oga masih berada di dalam lubang anus Hilda, dan Mr. P yang menancap menutupi lubang vaginanya, tangan kanan Oga juga tidak mau diam dan terus meremas-remas payudaranya. Sementara mulutnya menciumi dan kembali menggigit punggung Hilda, meninggalkan bekas gigitan di sana.

"Aahhh… uuooooohhhh… haah... haah…" Oga mempercepat gerakannya dan kembali lagi merasakan otot Hilda mengejang, memijat Tatsumi Jr. yang sedang mengamuk di dalam vaginanya. Dan tidak lama setelah itu Oga merasakan penisnya seperti disemprot dari dalam. "Ah! Kau sudah sudah keluar rupanya. Cepat sekali. Tapi baguslah, karena aku sudah lelah jadi kau yang harus bekerja untuk memuaskanku lagi" dan dengan acuhnya Oga merebahkan diri dan menarik Hilda untuk berada di atasnya. "Sekarang terserah kau saja mau melakukan apa untuk membuatku puas, aku sudah ngantuk" Oga memejamkan matanya.

Hilda yang duduk di atas Oga hanya cengo melihat pria menyebalkan itu tidur dan memaksanya melakukan semuanya sampai dia puas. "Apa maksudnya ini? Bukankah aku hanya minta ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke dunia iblis untuk menolongku? Kenapa berakhir seperti ini?" tanya Hilda pada dirinya sendiri mungkin, karena orang yang diajaknya bicara entah sudah tertidur atau belum tapi matanya terus saja terpejam.

Merasa Hilda hanya diam saja Oga mebuka satu matanya dengan enggan. "Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo bergerak!" perintahnya.

"Enak saja kau tidur sementara aku duduk di atasmu tanpa busana seperti ini!" Hilda marah.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, puaskan aku" Oga berbicara dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Memuaskanmu?! Sejak tadi hanya aku yang memuaskanmu! Menurut dengan semua perintahmu! Aku hanya ingin kau menceritakannya kepadaku, kenapa kau meminta banyak imbalan?!" teriak Hilda marah.

"Kenapa harus teriak-teriak, sih? Kau berisik sekali. Dan aku harus menceritakan apa?" tanya Oga yang benar-benar lupa akan janjinya karena terlalu banyak 'bermain' dengan Hilda.

Hilda menggeram marah. "Benar-benar tidak bisa diampuniiiii!" Hilda mengepalkan tangannya bersiap-siap menonjok wajah menyebalkan Oga. "Kau bilang kau akan menceritakannya kepadaku bagaimana kau bisa berada di dunia iblis waktu itu!" Hilda melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Oga namun melihat Oga sudah bersiap menangkisnya Hilda membatalkan niatnya. Dia menurunkan tangannya dan meraba penis Oga. Dan seketika Hilda menggenggam penis Oga dengan sangat erat dan kuat.

Oga merintih kesakitan, Hilda hanya tersenyum evil di atasnya menyaksikan penderitaan Oga. Tak berhenti sampai disitu Hilda menggerakkan tangannya ke samping dan membengkokkan penis Oga yang tadi sempat berdiri tegak. Hilda terus meremasnya dengan kuat, Oga menjerit dan berteriak meminta maaf.

"Aaakkkhhh… _itai itai itai itai… _Baiklah… baiklah… akan aku… ceritakan… tapi… lepaskan dulu tanganmu" Oga terus mengerang kesakitan.

Hilda tersenyum puas. Setelah Hilda melepaskan cengkramannya dengan secepat kilat Oga membalik posisi mereka, membuat Hilda yang tadinya berada di atas kini berada di bawahnya. "Lihat hasil karyamu!" sungut Oga yang menunjuk pada kemaluannya yang kini menjadi bengkok. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, payudara!" bentak Oga.

Hilda yang kesal karena ditindih oleh Oga dan kesulitan untuk bergerak karena tangannya juga ikut tertindih, melepaskan tangannya dari bawah Oga dengan susah payah dan mengibaskannya dengan sengaja kearah penis bengkok itu, membuat Oga kembali mengerang panjang "Aaaaagghhhhh…"

Hilda memegangnya lagi dan dengan satu gerakan cepat membalikkan posisi Akihiko-kun yang semula bengkok menjadi lurus tegak kembali. (A/N: punyanya Oga elastic sekali ya, hahahaha… )

"Sudah. Sekarang aku tagih janjimu" Hilda menatapnya tajam.

"Yaaaaa… tapi setelah yang satu ini" Oga lagi-lagi memulai aksinya dengan seringai khasnya. "Saatnya untuk pembalasan! Kau akan menerima hukuman atas perbuatanmu, Hilda"

Oga menusukkan 'pedang'nya dengan kasar kepada Hilda "terimalah balasanmu, Hilda" Hilda menjerit. Oga terus menghukumnya dengan memajumundurkan pinggulnya dengan keras sambil tertawa di atas Hilda tanpa memperdulikan jeritannya.

"Yaa… berteriaklah, Hilda..." katanya serak. "Kau masih menginginkannya lagi?" tanyanya menggoda tapi Hilda sudah tidak bisa merespon perkataannya lagi kali ini. "Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya? Apa… kau mengatakan masih mau hukumannya berlanjut?" Oga terus menggodanya.

"Ahhh… hhhhh… hnggghhh…aaaaaaaaahhh… ahhh… ahhh" Hilda meracau tak karuan.

"Hei… kau menikmatinya ya?" Oga semakin menjadi. "Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku puas, jadi terima saja hukumanmu, sayang" Oga menjilat pipi Hilda. Keringat mereka bercucuran. Oga masih betah berlama-lama di dalam sana tanpa menghiraukan Hilda yang sudah tidak berdaya di bawahnya.

Kedua tangan Oga meremas payudaranya yang bergerak menggiurkan seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya. Oga menurunkan tubuhnya untuk melumat bibir Hilda. Membalik posisi mereka dan mendudukkan Hilda dipangkuannya sambil terus memeluk dan mencium leher sampai dada Hilda tanpa menghentikan tusukan demi tusukan ke tubuhnya, Oga terlihat sangat 'lapar' sekali.

Hilda semakin tak berdaya dibuatnya, mendesah, meracau, memanggil-manggil namanya. Oga kembali menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya dan membalik posisi mereka lagi membuat Hilda kembali berada di bawahnya dan meregangkak kedua kaki Hilda. Oga semakin mempercepat gerakannya bahkan kali ini tusukannya lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Aaaahhhhhkkk… se-dikit… la-gi… ahhh" kata Oga tercekat. Dan setelah beberapa gerakan terakhir ia pun ambruk di atas tubuh Hilda setelah memuncratkan banyak sekali cairan sperma ke dalam vaginanya.

Mereka berdua bernafas dengan terengah-engah, berusaha mengatur nafas masing-masing karena kelelahan.

Hilda membelai kepala Oga "Beri aku… hah hah… waktu sedikit lagi…" kata Oga masih dengan nafas terengah. "Setelah aku bisa mengatur nafas… hah hah… akan aku ceritakan semuanya" Oga masih diam di tempatnya masih asyik mendengarkan detak jantung Hilda yang tak beraturan. Hilda hanya diam menanggapi perkataannya dan terus membelai rambut lelaki di atasnya yang basah karena keringat.

Oga mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium Hilda. "Waktu itu, saat kami tahu kau hilang keesokan paginya aku sangat panik. Berubo pun terus menangis dan membuat kami semakin bingung" Oga membelai lembut pipi Hilda mengingat kejadian saat dia hilang waktu itu.

"Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi, _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ berusaha menenangkan Berubo tapi dia tetap tak mau diam. Aku mengerti perasaannya, dia begitu khawatir terhadapmu" kini Oga memainkan rambut Hilda, memutar-mutarnya dijari telunjuknya.

"Kakakku terus marah-marah kepadaku. Sampai akhinya Furuichi datang. Dia menendang kami keluar dan menyuruh kami untuk mencarimu. Keluargaku terus menyalahkanku atas kepergianmu yang tiba-tiba. Mereka bilang aku bukan suami yang baik sampai kau pun kabur dari sini. Mereka bilang orang sesabar dirimu pun tidak sanggup menghadapi tingkahku" Hilda memandang sedih kearah Oga yang masih rebahan di atasnya.

"Dan Furuichi datang waktu itu sebenarnya untuk memberitahukan kabar tertang dirimu yang diculik. Dia bilang Alaindelon yang memberitahukannya. Furuichi juga yang mengarang cerita kepada teman-teman yang lain dan mengumpulkan mereka untuk membantuku menolongmu" Oga tertawa seakan melecehkan Furuichi "tidak ku sangka dia berguna juga disaat seperti itu"

"Apa yang Furuichi katakan kepada mereka?" tanya Hilda.

"Dia bilang ayahmu tidak merestui hubungan kita dan kau diculik secara paksa untuk kembali ke Macao dan bodohnya lagi mereka semua percaya omongannya itu"

"Lalu dia mengatakan apa tentang Alaindelon?"

"Dia bilang, Alaindelon memberitahukannya kalau kau diculik oleh Hecatos, makhluk berinsang itu memukul kepalamu sampai kau tidak sadarkan diri dan membawamu. Alaindelon berhasil kabur dari mereka tapi tidak dengan Dr. Furcas dan Lamia"

"Yah… hal itu memang tidak sulit untuk Alaindelon mengingat dia adalah iblis transdimensi yang bisa berpindah tempat dengan mudah. Seandainya saja aku bisa mentransfer diriku sendiri, kalian tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menolongku" Hilda berkhayal dan tersenyum sendiri.

"Yah, seandainya kau bisa sepertinya aku tidak perlu bercapek-capek bermain mahyong dengan raja iblis aneh itu" sungut Oga kesal.

"Jangan menyebutnya seperti itu, walau bagaimanapun dia adalah raja iblis yang agung" bela Hilda.

"Setelah beberapa hari penangkapanmu, Lamia dan Dr. Furcas, mereka mengambil paksa Berubo dariku. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengambilnya waktu itu. Karena aku jatuh pingsan setelah mereka menyuntikkan sesuatu kepadaku. Yang aku ingat waktu itu, sesaat sebelum kesadaranku hilang, Berubo menangis dengan sangat keras berharap petirnya bisa membangunkan kesadaranku kembali namun tidak ada petir sama sekali saat dia menangis dan hubungan kamipun terputus"

"Alaindelon juga bilang kalau Lamia dan Dr. Furcas sempat dihukum pasukan berinsang bodoh itu karena tidak mau berbicara dan lebih memilih untuk membantumu dengan sikap diam mereka"

"Hah?!" Hilda terkejut, dengan mulut terbuka dan ekspresi yang tidak percaya. "Lalu, bagaimana mereka sekarang?"

"Kau tenang saja, mereka baik-baik saja kok. Mereka kan dokter, jadi mereka bisa merawat diri mereka sendiri. Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu. Saat kami datang ke dunia iblis dengan bantuan Alaindelon kami langsung mengalahkan pasukan 34 pillar Behemoth setelah itu langsung menuju tempat dipenjarakannya Dr. Furcas dan Lamia. Kondisi mereka memang tidak terlalu parah, saat kami temui mereka masih bisa berdiri, walaupun dengan langkah gontai"

"Setelah dari sana kami langsung menuju ke tempat kau disekap. Kondisimu bahkan lebih parah dari mereka. Apa kau ingat Lamia juga datang bersama kami?" Hilda mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa kau khawatir sekarang, itu semua kan sudah berlalu" kata Oga santai.

"Setelah kau menyuruhku untuk menolong Berubo kami bergegas menuju ruangan raja iblis, eeehh… dia malah dengan santainya bermain bersama Berubo. Tapi aku juga menyadari wajah kusutnya. Mungkin dia lelah, lelah batin serta fisiknya karena gangguan Berubo, hahaha… rasakanlah kau raja iblis!" Oga tertawa senang. "Menurutku sih itu tidak seberapa, karena penderitaanku jauh lebih buruk lagi yang setiap hari harus gosong menghadapi petirnya itu" gerutu Oga.

Hilda tersenyum mendengar ceritanya. "Dia juga menganggap teman-teman yang kubawa adalah mainan untuk Berubo, bodoh sekali. Dan dia mengajak kami bermain mahyong dan kau datang setelah itu" cerita Oga.

Hilda menghela nafas. "Jadi seperti itu…" Hilda mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Aku heran, hanya untuk mendengarkan kisah sederhana seperti itu saja aku harus rela kau siksa?" tanyanya kesal. Oga nyengir, masih menggelendot manja di dada Hilda. "Bisakah kau turun dari tubuhku? Kau itu berat sekali. Dan aku juga lelah ingin tidur"

Akhirnya mereka dapat merasakan kembali malam yang damai, tanpa teriakan, tanpa rengekan dan tanpa tangisan yang disertai petir. Rumah mereka kembali tenang, nyaman dan damai malam itu.

Keesokan paginya saat sarapan, Oga memperhatikan wajah-wajah anggota keluarganya. "Kenapa wajah kalian kusut seperti itu? Dan kenapa mata kalian semua hitam-hitam?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kalian terlalu berisik tadi malam" sahut Misaki. "Membuat kami semua tidak bisa tidur" sungutnya kesal. "Untung saja Beel-chan tidak terbangun dan melihat apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Hilda menunduk dengan wajah yang merah padam karena malu. Oga hanya merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya yang tidak mengingat anggota keluarga yang lain yang sedang istirahat. Haaah… tadi malam memang dunia serasa milik mereka berdua, yang lain cuma numpang.

"_Ara_… kau membuat Hilda-chan malu, Misaki. Sudahlah, makan yang tenang" kata ibu Oga menengahi. Ayah Oga tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan lebih memilih diam dan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak mendengar ocehan mereka.

"_Hai… hai_…" sahut Misaki memutar bola matanya. "Kau beruntung sekali Beel-chan karena tidak terganggu oleh ayah dan ibumu, padahal kau sekamar dengan mereka. Hei, apakah mereka menyumbat telingamu tadi malam?" Misaki bertanya pada bayi Beel.

"Daa… da… dabuh ai" Beel yang tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Misaki hanya menjawab asal dengan wajah bingung yang menambah keimutannya.

"Haaah? Apa yang kau katakan, Beel-chan?" Misaki memiringkan kepalanya yang juga ikut-ikutan bingung.

"Sudah, sudah… jangan ganggu dia, Misaki. Habiskan saja makananmu ya, Beel-chan. Apa kau ingin tambah lagi makannya?" tanya ibu Oga.

"Daaaa… aaai" bayi Beel menggeleng dan memperhatikan satu persatu wajah-wajah kusut nan suram yang mengelilingi meja makan. "Da da da da (bingung dengan orang-orang dewasa ini, mereka semua aneh)" bayi Beel geleng-geleng kepala sendiri. (A/N: kira-kira seperti itulah arti dari perkataan Beel tadi. Aneh, cuman 4 kali 'da' doang artinya panjang banget)

Setelah hari itu mereka selalu melakukannya setiap malam, Oga memang tidak pernah absen dan lupa untuk urusan yang satu itu. Sampai Hilda dinyatakan hamil, sehingga Oga harus berhati-hati untuk menjaga calon anak mereka kali ini. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan calon bayinya seperti dulu lagi. Pengalaman itu membuatnya sangat trauma dan kadang dia masih bermimpi buruk tentang hal itu.

Oga yang sekarang memang sangat protektif terhadap Hilda dan Beel, beda seperti dulu yang terkesan sangat tidak perduli dan acuh. Sifat urakannya sedikit bekurang.

Tiap malam saat Oga terjaga dari tidurnya, dia selalu memeriksa kondisi Hilda dan bayi Beel. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada mereka. Setiap kali dia terbangun dia selalu menoleh kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan mereka tetap bersamanya, takut mereka menghilang seperti waktu itu.

* * *

><p>Hilda mengirimkan surat ke dunia iblis yang isinya memberitahukan tentang kehamilannya dan pernikahannya dengan Oga yang akan segera diselenggarakan. Mereka semua kaget sekaligus senang mendengar kabar dari Hilda. Raja iblis memastikan akan hadir begitu juga dengan semua pengikut-pengikutnya.<p>

*Hari pernikahan*

Mereka bersorak saat Oga mencium pengantin wanitanya dengan mesra. Walaupun dihiasi wajah cemberut Furuichi dan Kunieda.

Setelah melakukan prosesi adat dengan khitmat mereka kemudian mengadakan pesta untuk rekan-rekan mereka yang datang. Mereka semua sangat menikmati pestanya.

"Hilda" sapa raja iblis. "Aku membawakan kado ini untukmu" raja iblis menyuruh beberapa pelayannya mengangkat kado yang dibawanya.

Mereka semua tercengang melihat kado yang sangat besar itu. "Ini kado untuk kalian. Bukalah!" perintahnya. Dan lagi-lagi mata mereka terbelalak setelah Hilda dan Oga membuka kadonya, manampakkan sebuah mobil mewah keluaran terbaru yang sangat blink-blink dimata mereka semua.

"Bagaimana? Kalian suka?" raja iblis memperhatikan bayi Beel yang menempel dipunggung Oga.

Raut wajahnya tidak semenyenangkan yang lain dan matanya pun tidak menampakkan kilatan seperti tamu-tamu lain. "Daaaa… Dabu ai"

"Ahh… kau tenang saja Beel, _Touchan_ juga membawakanmu mainan kok" raja iblis kembali menjentikkan jarinya dan pelayan-pelayan yang lain membawakan kado yang cukup besar, yah… walaupun tak sebesar kado untuk Hilda dan Oga. "Bukakan untuk Beel" perintahnya lagi.

Bungkus kadonya langsung menghilang setelah dibuka. Kini bayi Beel pun bersorak gembira dan kilatan dimatanya pun sudah muncul. "Aahhh… akhirnya matamu berbinar juga, Beel" raja iblis tertawa melihat ekspresi senang anaknya.

"Mobil mewah seperti itu dia bilang mainan? Kenapa Beel yang masih bayi seperti itu sudah dibelikan mobil mahal?" protes Furuichi.

Dan bukan hanya Furuichi yang protes, tuan muda En pun ikut mengamuk sampai acara pernikahan Oga dan Hilda dipenuhi dengan kobaran api. Semua orang sibuk dibuatnya, sampai-sampai pasukan 34 pillar Behemoth harus rela pulang dengan pakaian yang compang-camping hangus terbakar oleh amukan api tuan muda En. Tangisannya baru berhenti setelah raja iblis juga membelikannya 3 mobil mewah beserta games terbaru dari dunia manusia yang sangat disukainya.

Acara pernikahan merekapun berakhir dengan keributan dengan sebagian dekorasi yang hancur terbakar.

Sebelum raja iblis kembali ke dunia asalnya dia menemui Hilda untuk memberikan satu kejutan lagi, lebih tepatnya kabar gembira untuk keluarga Oga.

"Hilda, ada satu lagi yang ingin aku serahkan kepadamu" semua mata tertuju kepada mereka tapi tak mendengar pembicaraan ketiga orang dewasa plus satu bayi itu, kecuali Furuichi yang memang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. "Aku serahkan anakku kepadamu. Aku tidak akan mengambilnya dari kalian karena kelihatannya dia sangat senang sekali di sini bersama kalian. Tolong rawat dia dengan baik"

Mata Hilda berkaca-kaca "Benarkah itu, _Daimao-sama_?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ya. Tapi dengan satu syarat" jantung Hilda dan Oga berdetak tak karuan menunggunya melanjutkan bicara. "Aku yang harus memberikan nama untuk anak kalian nanti" katanya santai.

Oga dan Hilda menghembuskan nafas dengan lega. "_Hai, daimao-sama_" Hilda membungkuk memberi hormat. "Terima kasih untuk kado yang anda berikan, _Daimao-sama_. Dan hak asuh atas _Bochama_ adalah hal yang terindah untuk saya" Hilda tersenyum bahagia.

"Kapan-kapan kunjungilah aku, Beel. Kau bisa kapan saja datang ke sana" raja iblis menggendong dan mencium anaknya.

"Terima kasih atas kesediannya untuk hadir, _Daimao-sama_" Hilda kembali membungkuk.

Raja iblis menyerahkan Beel kepada Oga "Jagalah dia baik-baik. Kalau sampai dia kenapa-kenapa, kau akan menanggung akibatnya" Oga menelan ludahnya gugup. Raja iblis berbalik dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka namun ditahan oleh Furuichi.

"Tunggu _Daimao-sama, _tidak adil rasanya kalau hanya mereka yang diberikan hadiah. Kenapa aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa, padahal sebenarnya akulah yang berjasa besar di sini" rengek Furuichi.

Darah sudah mulai mengucur deras dari hidung Furuichi. Dia membayangkan raja iblis akan menyerahkan Yolda, Isabella dan Satura kepadanya. Furuichi membayangkan dia akan bisa menyaingi Oga kalau dia juga mendapatkan hak asuh atas kakak bayi Beel, En.

"Ah, aku lupa" raja iblis tertawa. "Aku izinkan kau tinggal bersama Alaindelon. Tolong jaga dia dengan baik" mulut Furuichi terbuka lebar tak percaya. Raja iblis mendekat dan setengah berbisik kepadanya "Hati-hati dengan perasaannya, dia itu sangat sensitive" bisiknya.

Alaindelon yang entah muncul darimana sudah berada di samping Furuichi dan menggelendot manja ditangannya. "_Arigatou, Daimao-sama_" kata Alaindelon manja.

Furuichi masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya tapi dia segera tersadar setelah raja iblis mulai berjalan menjauh dari mereka. Dia berusaha menahan kaki raja iblis dan meronta-ronta kepadanya "Aku mohon _Daimao-sama, _bawalah dia bersamamu. Maksudku bukan dia, tapi Yolda-san, Isabella-san, Satura-san dan anak anda En-sama. Aku mohon _Daimao-sama _izinkan mereka berada di bawah pengawasanku dan bawa orang tua ini" jeritnya dengan pilu.

"Kau ingin kami tinggal bersamamu? Enak saja!" Yolda memukul Furuichi dengan sapu yang selalu dibawanya.

"Sudahlah, Takayuki-dono. Kita pulang saja, keputusannya tidak bisa diganggu gugat dan kau harus mematuhinya kalau tidak maka para pasukannya akan membinasakanmu" Alaindelon membelah diri dan segera menghisap Furuichi masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau saja yang pulang sanaaaaaaaaa!" Furuichi berteriak dan terhisap masuk ke tubuh Alaindelon.

"Fiuh… akhirnya acara melelahkan ini berakhir juga" kata Oga. "Aku heran, kenapa raja iblis aneh itu mudah sekali menyerahkan anaknya kepada orang lain?"

*Beberapa bulan kemudian*

Oga terlihat panik menelpon Furuichi malam hari itu, dia meminta Alaindelon untuk segera menjemput Dr. Furcas dan Lamia ke rumahnya.

Tanpa perlu waktu lama Dr. Furcas, Lamia dan Alaindelon sudah berada di rumah kediaman keluarga Oga.

"Di mana Hilda sekarang?" tanya Dr. Furcas.

"Dia di atas sedang menunggu kalian. Cepatlah naik dia sudah kesakitan!" kata Oga panik.

Dr. Furcas dan Lamia segera ke kamar Oga. Oga menitipkan bayi Beel pada orang tuanya "tunggulah di sini sebentar, Berubo. Aku akan menemani Hilda"

"Da" angguk bayi Beel patuh. Dia juga terlihat ketakutan dipelukan Misaki, khawatir dengan kondisi Hilda yang merintih kesakitan. Oga bergegas menuju kamarnya dan menemani Hilda.

Dr. Furcas dan Lamia kewalahan menangani persalinan Hilda. Mereka bahkan menyuruh Oga memegang beberapa bayi yang sudah keluar.

Oga memanggil kedua orang tuanya dan menyerahkan bayi-bayi mereka. Kedua tangan ibu dan ayahnya sudah penuh, Oga terpaksa menyuruh Misaki untuk menggendong seorang bayi lagi. Dan kembali lagi ke kamarnya membantu persalinan istri cantiknya.

"Haaah?! Masih ada lagi?!" tanya Misaki. "Waaaaahh… Beel-chan kau sangat beruntung! Lihat nih, ini adikmu. Dia cantik seperti Hilda-chan ya" katanya ceria.

"Da" sahut Beel.

"Lihat, yang ini juga tampan kan, Beel-chan. Ah, dia mengingatkanku pada Tatsumi waktu kecil" kata ibu Oga.

"Da" bayi Beel mendekati neneknya yang memegang dua orang bayi mungil ditangannya.

"Lihat lihat… dia imut sekali menguap seperti ini. Nampaknya dia mengantuk, ayo bantu aku menidurkannya, Beel-chan" ayah Oga berkata dengan semangat.

"Da" Beel membantu kakeknya. Bayi Beel juga kelimpungan dibuatnya dia berjalan bolak balik karena dipanggil kesana kemari oleh kakek, nenek dan tantenya.

Dr. Furcas dan Lamia turun dengan membawa bayi ditangan mereka masing-masing, diikuti oleh Oga yang membawa dua orang bayi lagi ditangannya.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh… wow wow wow… masih ada 4 lagi" Misaki histeris. "Apa Hilda-chan baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, dia sedang istirahat di atas. Jangan diganggu dulu dia sangat kelelahan" jawab Oga.

"Beeeeeellll-chaaaann… kau punya adik banyak sekaliiiii…" Misaki dan bayi Beel berpelukan senang.

"Hilda-chan memberikan kita cucu yang cantik dan tampan" ibu Oga bersuka cita.

"Hilda-chan memang istri yang sempurna" kata ayah mertuanya dengan berlinang air mata. "Sekali melahirkan saja dia bisa menghasilkan 9 orang bayi yang imut dan manis-manis ini, bagaimana kalau dia melahirkan 2 sampai 3 kali… bisa seperti panti asuhan rumah kita, hahaha" candanya.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" sahut Misaki. "Rumah kita akan ramai sekali dengan anak yang lucu-lucu" katanya gemas.

Pagi yang yang sangat cerah sudah siap menyambut mereka. Walaupun mereka semua tidak tidur semalaman tapi rasa kantuk mereka tertutupi dengan rasa bahagia.

Hilda menepati janjinya pada raja iblis dan memintanya dengan hormat untuk memberikan nama kepada anak-anak mereka.

Raja iblis menamai mereka dengan semaunya. Dia memberikan nama Satan, Lucifer, Mammon, Belphegor, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Astaroth, Azazel dan Abaddon.

Keluarga Oga hanya tertegun mendengarnya. "Kenapa dia menamai mereka seperti itu?" tanya Misaki.

"Kalau ayahmu berkata seperti itu, kami setuju saja" ayah Oga menimpali, dia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, nama-nama itu juga bagus" hibur ibu Oga.

"Daaa… ai… dabuh" bayi Beel menyahut.

"kau setuju, Beel-chan?" tanya Misaki lagi.

"Da da…" angguk Beel semangat.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau setuju, aku juga setuju" sahut Misaki mengiyakan. "Tuh kan, Beel-chan saja setuju kenapa kau merengut terus seperti itu, Tatsumi?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Bukannya aku tidak menyukai nama-nama pemberian orang aneh dan bodoh itu. Aku hanya…" Oga menggantung kata-katanya.

"Hanya apa, Tatsumi?" tanya Hilda lembut.

"Aku hanya bingung"

"Bingung kenapa, sayang?" kata-kata Hilda yang lembut membuatnya sedikit tenang dan memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan apa yang dipikirkan dalam otaknya saat ini.

"Aku hanya bingung, bagaimana caraku membawa mereka nanti" mereka semua saling berpandangan bingung. "Maksudku… Berubo selalu saja melekat dipunggungku, lalu bagaimana dengan mereka? Mereka akan melekat di mana? Dan kalau mereka terus menempel padaku, bagaimana aku berjalan nanti?" Mereka semua tertawa mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Oga.

"Kau terlalu memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, Tatsumi" Hilda mengelus punggung Oga. "Tenang saja, mereka masih kecil. Kami yang akan merawat mereka. Dipunggungmu hanya akan ada _Bochama_ seorang" Hilda mengalihkan pandangannya kepada bayi Beel yang bersorak gembira.

"Daaaaabbuuuuuuuuuhhh" sahut Beel yang mengarahkan kepalan tinjunya kearah Oga.

Oga tersenyum "ya, aku rasa itu jauh lebih baik. Hanya akan ada kau dipunggungku" mereka semua tertawa bahagia dengan dikelilingi bayi-bayi mungil yang imut.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya selesai juga *ngelap keringet*<strong>

****Ya Tuhan, ampunilah dosa hambamu ini karena udah berani nulis rate M kaya gini****

**Beneran deh berasa punya utang kalo gak nyelesein ni ff, takut ngecewain yg baca kalo ga dilanjutin + takut diuber2 sama reader sampe kealam mimpi *lebay banget gw***

**Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang berkenan, jelek dan tidak nyambung. Jujur aja yah gw sendiri kok ngerasa kalo cerita gw kurang nyambung, hahaha... tapi tau deh kalo menurut kalian, yg penting gw udah nyelesein sampe complite ni fanfic... trus maaf juga kalo lemonnya kurang hot dan jelek, sumpah itu susah banget bikinnya**

**Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita, tapi jujur ini murni hasil bikinan saya sendiri tanpa menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Maaf juga kalo saya gak bisa balas setiap review, mungkin lain kali... terima kasih udah mampir ke fanfic ini dan udah mau repot-repot membacanya :-)**

**Akhir kata saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih kepada yang udah ngebaca, ngefavorites and ngealerts fic ini juga, dan buat yang reviews (Dobe si fujo, abc, CherryBlue, apdet, si kuda beserta kloningan2nya, oga, z, Luvia, asdfg, takayuki-dono, pipik, Berubo, saskia, Fara-chan, Furuichi, moreno03288, Grimnel Forever, I like Beelzebub, kiky, Beelchan, kim, namina88, ayocva, shanty, thundergodlaxus, Hina chan, alvien, dikdik717, putra, KH-Hardcorefan4483, hilda, artilyon-rand, KatYasha, nardan, gandut89, Daehyuk shin, , ouka hajime, huddexxx69, Nv Gleen, aditya, Eve, adele, cmcforce7, Romi, zebbawohon, aikawa ahmad, ojie, kokoro, dan semua para Guests yang udah reviews) terima kasih banyak yaaaa... maaf kalo ada nama yg lupa saya sebut, bukan berarti saya sengaja atau apa gitu tapi saya cuman khilaf kok *PLAK***

**sampai jumpa lagi di ff saya yang lain :)**


End file.
